Percy Jackson and the Peacekeeper
by XxxblackwolfxxX
Summary: Piper Mclean was offered godhood after the war. Along with Percy, they both decline the offer, three years after the Giant War, Piper catches Jason cheating on her with someone who was already in a relationship. Leaving camp, Chaos finds her and offers her a job. Seven hundred years later, Chaos brings forth a new elite force, what happens if the commander is the Savior of Olympus?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this new story that I decided to came up with. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, let me know what you think about it and feel free to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights and characters belong to Rick Riordan, I only own the oc's**

 **Third POV**

Thirteen beings of incredible power sat in a throne room that made Olympus look like trash, the room was pitch black with stars and planets rotating around it while the constellations moved around at the top of the throne room as it had pictures of men and woman hanging up, like memories or awards but one person's name was on the wall the most who goes by the name Archangel. The beings on their thrones looked to be in their own thoughts, the males were on the left side while the women were on the right.

On the far left for the males sat a male around his forties with deep ocean blue eyes while his body shimmered, like he was made up of liquids while his throne was literally made of water but he looked comfortable in it, beside him was a good looking man with blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes while he held a mirror in front of his face, muttering to himself about how good looking he is, much to the annoyance of the others in the room. Beside him was a man around his mid thirties with raven black hair, bronze skin and sea green eyes that looked like he held the whole sea in them while his throne was made up of coral while water flowed through it like a dance.

To his left was a man with reddish golden color hair with startling golden eyes that glowed with power and knowledge while his throne was formed by clocks and glowed a golden color, beside him was a man who was like the light, with pure white wings that had a wingspan of 14ft that seemed to have a mind of their own and constantly bug the ones on his left and right as they kept slapping them away, making him frown.

The male beside him was sitting on a throne that was seemingly made up of clouds as lightning streaks were on the side of it while the being himself looked like he was made up of clouds or was the sky itself as lightning would strike on the suit he was wearing every once in a while as his eyes were a electric blue with lightning and clouds actually moving through them while the man beside him was paler than Hades while it seemed the shadows were drawn to him but he seemed to be sitting on nothing but if you looked closer you'll see the shadows were forming a throne for him.

On the other side for the females, on the far right sat a woman around her twenties with brown eyes while her throne seemed to be made up of mountains while she hummed a small tune with a small smile on her face but it instantly turned into a glare as her eyes turned a muddy brown as she glared at the male with kaleidoscope eyes who was winking at her. To her right was a woman like the male across from her, who had bronze skin with raven black hair and glowing sea green eyes.

To her right was a woman with entrancing purple eyes that when you look into them, you see your whole Fate like she knows what's going to happen to you before it even happens, which startles many who look into her eyes except for one person but she seemed aggravated. To her right was a young girl around her mid-twenties with creamy white skin and platinum blonde hair while her eyes were a bright bluish yellowish color that blended together perfectly while she had a smile on her face that seemingly lighted up the whole throne room. Beside her was a female around her thirties wearing a black dress with pale skin while her eyes were pitch black but had little dots in them while her throne had the constellations moving around them but she was leaning away from the girl beside her, almost as if the light was bugging her.

Then finally in the middle on the grandest throne sat a girl around the age of nineteen was the word beautiful. She had black, silky hair that flowed down to her waist like a waterfall, she wore a pitch black dress like the woman beside her that hugged her curves perfectly while she had pale skin, but she was relaxing in her throne, eyes closed, obviously lost in memories, everyone knows this since she's talking to someone who she hasn't talked to for nearly the past two hundred years who's also been on her mind for the last seven hundred years.

"Where is he?" The woman with purple eyes said aggravated "We called him here ten minutes ago." she said as everyone's eyes snapped towards her, minus the woman whose eyes were closed "He'll be here Ananke." The platinum blonde hair girl said reassuringly while she rolled her eyes "He never listens Hemera, he makes up his own rules and listens to no one. How do we know he'll actually come?" she demanded as the platinum blonde hair girl now known as Hemera sighed and spoke "Seven hundred years of service to us and you still don't trust him? What does he need to do to earn your respect? He's even saved your son and daughter, despite him losing his forearm." she said and immediately after she said it, slapped her hand over her mouth as everyone's eyes snapped towards the beautiful nineteen year old girl to see her still as a stone but everyone could tell that Hemera brought up a bad memory as she clenched her arm rests tightly, leaving cracks in her throne.

"Way to go daughter, now you may get us killed." The woman with the black dress whispered to Hemera "I forgot." she said as her mother rolled her eyes "How could anyone forget that? Archangel will probably have to die in order to earn Ananke's respect." she said as Ananke glared at her "Watch it Nyx." she warned as Nyx rolled her eyes "Or what niece? Going to attack me?" she said mockingly as Ananke glared at her in hate but didn't do anything "Exactly, everyone here knows that's exactly what will have to happen in order for him to earn your respect." she said as everyone nodded in agreement as Ananke looked at the golden eye male "Chronos, even you agree with all of them?" she said shocked as he nodded.

"You may be my wife but she speaks the truth, I think that's why he gave up on you. He just ignores you now, but it's not like he cares which I'm pretty sure he doesn't since you remind him of Athena, whom he said you might as well be her sister since you both have the same problems." Chronos said as Ananke narrowed her eyes "What does he mean, same _problems?"_ she said suspiciously but he shrugged his shoulders "I'm not telling you." he said as the male with the pure white wings spoke "What he said was you and Athena are both snobby, prideful, and both have a stick so far up your ass that you could probably screw a man-" he would've continued but the male with the electric blue eyes slapped his hand over his mouth while the males all burst out in laughter while the girls all rolled their eyes but Ananke's purple eyes flared with rage and hate as she stood up from her throne.

"He said what, Aether?" She hissed as Aether removed the hand from his mouth and spoke "I thought you would understand but I'll say it again, he said and I quote "Ananke and Athena should be sisters because their both snobby, prideful, and both have a stick so far up their asses that they could probably screw a man and-" he got interrupted again as shadows wrapped around him and pulled him down to his throne "Son, please shut up and don't say anything again. I don't think Archangel will like it if he finds us fighting." Nyx said while Aether nodded as shadows released him as he kept his mouth shut but was still releasing a snicker every now and then from what Archangel told him about Athena and Ananke.

"I thought he was busy on Planet Tarken?" The male with electric blue eyes said as they nodded "He is Ouranos, but we expected him to be done within a year or two, it's been three years since him and the Angels left and they haven't returned, which slightly worries everyone." Nyx said looking at the nineteen year old on the throne whose eyes were still closed. "He's been through worse right, probably just got caught up in something that took extra time, no biggie." Aether said shrugging his shoulders "You rely on the demigod too much." Ananke stated as he raised an eyebrow "So do you Ananke, weather you like it or not. Heck, we all rely on him a lot. He understood this when he accepted the job we offered him. I haven't seen anything the dude hasn't achieved yet. Dude's a legend!" he exclaimed while everyone rolled their eyes "How do you think the army is going to react to seeing another elite force?" Nyx said while they shrugged their shoulders.

"Probably not good, but Archangel will keep his Angels under control but will the peacekeeper keep her army under control?" The male with the shadows questioned as they looked thoughtful "Good question Erebus, since Archangel and the peacekeeper know each other from their pasts, it should be good." Chronos said but they didn't seem convinced "I don't know Chronos, Archangel's changed a lot since his time on Earth. We all realized this but he keeps his duty separated from his life, which is a good thing for someone of his rank and power." The male with sea green eyes said "Pontus, you worry too much. Surely Archangel won't do anything rash, right?" he said while they shook their heads.

"He's basically three people, the brave commander of the Angels, Archangel, the cold hearted assassin, Omega, then his past life on Earth which he doesn't like us to mention to anyone at all." Aether said while they nodded in agreement "How will he react to us telling him that he has to reveal the Angels plus his own identity, now that I think about it." Ouranos said while they all thought over this "Surely it shouldn't be to bad." Ananke said as they all looked at her in shock "Ananke, we've kept the Army of Chaos separated from the Angels of Chaos for a reason. How do you think the Army of Chaos will react to a group of higher skills and power than them while their commander has power that can rival Chaos." Ouranos said looking at Chaos as did everyone else "Archangel's what? The champion of me, Hemera, Nyx, Erebus, Chronos, Ouranos plus Chaos correct?" Aether said as they all nodded.

"The dude didn't even need a blessing from Pontus, Thalassa, or Hydros, his powers were already mastered in water, dude can take us all down one on one. Now if we all attack him at once, we might be able to defeat him but it's very likely we'll lose, terribly." Erebus said while they nodded "But we know he won't go against us in anyway, that I can assure you." Hemera said while they nodded in agreement.

"Do the Angels and the Army have the same amount of warriors?" Ouranos said as they shook their heads "Both have twenty four companies but the Army has twice as much." Hemera said "The Angels have five thousand soldiers in each company while the Army has ten thousand, basically the Army has two times as much in everything." Nyx expained as a voice soft as silk spoke "They're here." the voice said as all eyes snapped to Chaos as her eyes fluttered open.

Once her eyes fully opened, they were a sight to behold. They were black as the Void with litte stars and planets moving around in them that leaves whoever looks into them speechless "Uh mother, how can you tell?" Nyx said confused but all Chaos did was put her fingers to her lips "Listen." she said as they all sat there in silence "What are we listening for?" Ananke said but not soon after they heard whizzing sounds like someone was flying or multiple people were flying.

"Mother's right, Archangel should be here any minute." Erebus said as the throne room doors opened as all eyes looked towards the two good looking males walking into the throne room. The one on the left had blonde hair and bluish yellowish eyes like Hemera while he had the signs of Aether and Hemera on his armor, right above his heart with a pure white cloak drifted over the floor while 14ft pure white wings spread out in all their glory. The man on the right also had white armor on but his had little stars and planets rotating over it with black mixed in on it while he had the signs of Aether, Hemera, Nyx, Erebus, Ouranos, and Chaos above his heart with a white cloak on while his wings were also 14ft while his eyes were a beautiful sea green.

As they walked towards the middle of the throne room, they apparently didn't realize that everyone was watching them argue. "Whatever Lucas, it's over. End of story." The one on the right said "You didn't have to destroy the wall in the process did you?" the one on the right, known as Lucas said with a raised eyebrow.

"Everyone's fine." He said but Lucas wasn't letting it go "We fell from over fifteen hundred feet in the air." Lucas said as he sighed "That's what the wings are for, they weren't given to us to just mess around with." he said slapping Lucas's wing away "If your wings touch me one more time, I'm going to tear them off." he said as Lucas flew a few feet away from him, watching him warily till he looked around and noticed everyone staring at them in amusement.

"Uh, Archangel?" Lucas said as the man beside him finally noticed everyone in the throne room "Hello primordials, long time." he said smiling "Three years. How have you been?" Nyx said as two mini thrones appeared as he and Lucas sat down, groaning in pleasure. "Good now that we're back." Archangel said while Lucas nodded in agreement "How'd it go?" Erebus said "Terrible. Once we got defeated the tyrannical king, the rebels turned on us and tried to kill us." Lucas said as Archangel continued for him "Lost five thousand Angels in total. Eta, Omega, and Theta suffered the most." he said as the primordials all grimaced at the losses they endured.

"I'm sorry." Chaos said as Archangel and Lucas looked at her "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything?" Archangel said, trying to keep himself from getting lost in Chaos's entrancing eyes, but little did he know that Chaos was thinking the same thing. "For sending you over there. I didn't expect for them to do that." she said as they waved it off "It's fine, how's things been here?" he said as Erebus spoke "Good, but now that you're back, we had some things that we wanted to tell you." he said looking at his mother since she's the one who will be able to keep him from exploding.

Chaos noticed and spoke up "Archangel, you know of the Army of Chaos, correct?" she said as he nodded, not knowing where this was going "We think that it's time for the Angels of Chaos to meet the Army of Chaos." she said as Archangel and Lucas froze and looked at her, praying she was joking but the look on her face said otherwise "We also want you and Lucas to reveal yourselves and the Angels at the annual dinner today." she said as Archangel went as still as a stone as the primordials all looked at him warily, expecting him to explode and attack everyone like last time, but that time went easier when him and Chaos were a... _thing._

After a few tense minutes he spoke "Why?" he said looking at Chaos "The Angels have went from one hundred and twenty thousand to sixty two thousand in the last seven hundred years. You're short on everyone except soldiers, having you team up with the Army of Chaos will make things for you a lot easier and you'll sustain less losses." she said as Archangel looked at Lucas as they started to talk in a hushed tone with some gestures that were not needed but used nonetheless as they looked back at Chaos "Alright Chaos, we'll do it your way. Do you want me to bring the lieutenants from all twenty four companies?" he questioned as she nodded her head.

"Yes, if you would please." She said as he nodded as a awkward silence began to fill the air, but everyone knew that Chaos and Archangel wanted to talk in private "Well, Arch, I'm going to go inform the lieutenants of what's happening. See you later." Lucas said as Archangel growled "Don't call me that." he said as Lucas disappeared in a white flash as the primordials all disappeared in different colored flashes as Chaos slowly got off her throne and walked towards Archangel. "Been a while, don't you think Chaos?" He said, hoping to prevent her from doing what he thinks she was about to do but sadly, she was as she wrapped her slender fingers around his neck and pulled him into a kiss as he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Once they pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes, drinking in each other's presence since this is the first time they've actually had a real talk in about two hundred years. "Long time indeed." Chaos said softly as he nodded, trying to figure out a way to get out of the sticky situation he got himself into ' _Out of all the immortal women I could fall in love with, I choose to fall in love with the Creator of the Universe. The same woman who created Gaea, whom I defeated, man my life is seriously screwed up, And I know exactly who to blame for it...Three old hags called the Fates and one bitchy primordial named Ananke'_ Archangel thought as a laugh brought him out of his thoughts "What? Is there something on my face?" he said as she shook her head, smiling. "After all these years, you're still the same." She said as he smiled, a true smile that made women's heart skip a beat "Of course, would you like it if I changed?" he suggested as she shook her head "I like it when you're like this and not hiding behind a mask." she said as he spoke "I have to, being three people is a difficult task, Chaos. There's hardly any time to smile and have fun anymore." he said softly.

"There is. You just got to believe." She said as he shook his head, hiding a grin ' _Only her. The only one who can make me smile nowadays'_ he thought as she pulled him into another kiss as he deepened it but at that exact same time, Lucas walked back in. "Hey Arch, Zoe wanted me to tell you..." He trailed off as his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped as Archangel and Chaos jumped apart, straightening their clothes with faces redder than a tomato as Lucas stood there in shock till he shook his head "Never mind, I'll tell you later." he said walking out, trying to get the image of his best friend making out with the Creator of the Universe out of his head but to no avail.

"I'll talk to you later Chaos. I have to see what Zoe needs." He said as she nodded, not making eye contact with him as they stood there in a awkward silence till Archangel gently lifted her head up and gave her a kiss on the lips "Goodbye Chaos." he said softly as he bowed and headed to the throne room doors "What did I say about bowing?" she said as he spoke "To not bow." he said back as he left the throne room, as Chaos sighed with a dreamy expression on her face till she heard a snicker as her eyes narrowed.

"Erebus!" She shouted as a figure quickly shadow travelled away as she growled "I'm going to deal with him later." she said as she walked through a portal.

Linebreak

"You two done in there?" Lucas said sitting on top of the twenty five foot throne room doors as he flew down and landed beside Archangel "What did you want?" he said, avoiding the topic but Lucas pressured him "What were you two talking about in there? And why did it require you both eating each others faces off?" he said with a smirk but it quickly disappeared as a sword literally came out of Archangel's pocket as Lucas barely had time to block it. "Been a long time since I've seen that weapon." He said gazing at the weapon "I know." Archangel said, gazing at the sword as he clicked the cap as it suddenly changed back into a pen as he put it back in his pocket.

"Let's go inform Zoe and the others what's going to happen, then we'll head to the dinner and introduce ourselves to the _Army of Chaos and their brave commander_." Archangel said as Lucas nodded as they entered the Zeta House, home to Zeta Company.

 **Piper POV**

I groaned as I slowly turned off my alarm clock and got off my comfortable bed and stretched, having to get ready for the seven hundredth annual dinner for the Army of Chaos as I heard my shower running "Hailey, is that you?" I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes "Yes, Piper. It's me." she said as I groaned "Hurry up, I still need to take a shower and get dressed." I said as I headed downstairs and saw my team already eating breakfast "Hey Piper, have a good sleep." Machai said as I nodded "A good dream too, but I had to wake up." I said as he smirked "Dreaming about someone special?" he said as I glared at him, causing him to smirk.

"Admit it Piper, I'm a god at predicting things and I'm just that awesome." He said smiling as my glare intensified "Sure you are. Where's Terri?" I questioned as Malcolm shrugged his shoulders "I think she's already there, it's six Piper. Plus Chaos said she had some news to tell us, something about some elite force like ours." he said as I looked at him "An elite force? Did Chaos and the primordials create a new one?" I said as he shrugged his shoulders "I don't know." he said as Machai spoke "Why would Chaos create another elite group when she already has one?" he said as I spoke "Maybe it belongs to one of the primordials and she's going to introduce us to them." I said as they shrugged their shoulders as Hailey came down stairs.

"What are you guys talking about?" She questioned as Machai spoke "Some elite force." was all he said as she spoke "I heard something about that but what I heard is their are more skilled then us and a lot deadlier but I don't know if its true. Just some rumors the soldiers started spreading." she said as we shrugged our shoulders "Well we'll find out soon." Audrey said as I stood up.

"I'm going to head upstairs and take a shower, then we'll head out to the dinner." I said heading up the stairs to the shower.

Linebreak

As I got out of the shower, I stared at a picture of the seven members of the second Great Prophecy, remembering the great times we had before everything went downhill in a matter of days "Why do you still have that picture if you want to forget the past?" Machai said leaning against my door "I thought I told you to head to the dinner and I'll be there." I said drying my hair as he shrugged his shoulders "You didn't answer my question." he said as I sighed. "I do want to forget my past but...I still have a friend out of all those who forgot me." I said looking at Percy as he followed my line of sight "Percy Jackson, eh? Piper, you and I both know that he's dead. It's been seven hundred years, he's not alive anymore." he said as I shook my head.

"The Olympians won't let their greatest champion just die away like that, especially if its someone like Percy. That I know for sure." I said as he nodded but I know he's just doing it to prevent a argument "Whatever Piper, maybe you should move on." he said as I narrowed my eyes "What are you saying? It sounds like you're saying I'm in love with him." I said as he raised an eyebrow "You are in love with him, but you know you can't have him because he's either, A, is immortal and is married or B, dead." he said as I glared at him. "Like I said before, he isn't dead, I just have a feeling that he's still alive and we're going to meet again soon." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Piper, believe whatever you want but you know that 99 percent of the time, I'm right about something and I'm telling you. He's dead." He said as he turned around and walked down the stairs.

Linebreak

Hey commander, heard of this new group that Lady Chaos is talking about?" Annie said as I shrugged my shoulders "Like I've told everyone else who asked me the same question. I'm just as clueless as you are." I said as she walked beside me "I heard that they've been around for a while." she said as we looked at her.

"What do you mean Annie?" Hailey said as we walked to the head table by Chaos and the primordials "People _say_ that this mysterious group has been around for nearly seven hundred years but have been working in the shadows to avoid contact with anyone of the outside world." she said as Hailey snorted "What a lie. Someone would've heard about this group, don't believe what people say nowadays Annie." she said as we saw Terri sitting at her usual spot but she wasn't focused on her books like she usually is "Hey Terri, face not in your book this time?" Hailey said but if Terri heard her, she didn't acknowledge her.

"Hey, Terri." I said snapping her out of her daze "What?" she said confused as I rolled my eyes "What are you staring at?" I said as she pointed at a group of around twenty five soldiers sitting on thrones but they all wore pure white armor with white cloaks on with 14ft wings like Aether's, but the weird thing was they were all talking to the primordials like its a everyday thing they do.

"Who are they?" Malcolm said confused and curious "Don't know, they appeared with the primordials and have been speaking to them ever since but I'm more focused on who the one talking to Chaos is." she said pointing at a boy around my age talking to Chaos about something "Well hello, handsome." Annie said leaning forward as we rolled our eyes "You can't even see his face. How do you know he's even hot? He could be ugly." Hailey said as Annie looked at her in shock "Him? Oh no dearie, he isn't ugly. If you look at the girls faces that are around him and Chaos, you'll see that he isn't at all ugly." she said pointing at a few of the females in our army who was staring at the mysterious person with a dreamy expression on their faces. "Plus I got a feeling that he's better looking than most of the male primordials." She said with a positive tone to her voice.

"Look. He has the same rank as Piper." Machai said pointing at a patch just above his heart that had the same rank as me, commander. "Whoever these mysterious people are. Their armed to the teeth, look at them." Machai said pointing at a girl who had a bow and arrow with a pair of hunting knifes while another had dual swords and a pair of hunting knifes "They all have a pair of hunting knifes along with another weapon, such as a spear or a sword. Wonder what that's all about." Annie said as Chaos stood up while the boy speaking to her shook his head and spoke to the one next to him "Use the name Lucas, alright? Don't need Chaos getting onto us for harming her army." he whispered to him as he nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know this is the seven hundredth year that our army has existed along with your commander, Piper Mclean." She said pointing at me as everyone cheered as I smiled and stood up while the one talking to Chaos tensed and looked like he was about to leave but the boy beside him and a girl with coppery skin on his other side yanked him back down ' _Wonder what that was all about'_ I thought as I sat back down as everyone quieted back down.

"Now as most of you know or have heard, there has been another elite group. Correct?" She said as we nodded "Well this group was created about three months after the Army of Chaos, this group we kept in the shadows for the past seven hundred years and have taking down some of the most deadliest people in the Universe." she said as our eyes widened "Looks like those rumors were true." he whispered as she continued "But after a war on Planet Tarken, they took a bit of a beating and require some assistance." she said as Mike spoke "If this mysterious group of yours is so skilled and powerful, then why do they require our assistance?" he spat as her eyes narrowed as a female on one of the thrones spoke "Put it this way _boy,_ if you were to go over there. You would've sustained double the losses we have, maybe even triple. So shut your mouth before I shut it for you." she spat as his eyes widened in shock then narrowed.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He spat as she smirked "I'm a lieutenant, and you're only a private. Actually, I have every right to tell you what to do." she said as everyone snickered as he turned red in anger "Look at you, a little girl scout with big words but can you prove it?" he said unsheathing a sword and walked towards her but someone appeared behind him, bringing his arm behind him and forcing him to a knee as he slammed his head into a table, pulling his arm back making him yelp in pain but I couldn't see his eyes since his head was down. "If you every try to harass one of my friends again, I'll kill you myself and I'll do it slowly and make you feel pain beyond measure." He hissed pulling out a hunting knife and putting it against his neck as blood seemed out as I went to do something, even though I hate Mike, he is a soldier but Chaos spoke.

"Archangel." She said sternly as the man, who I guess was Archangel froze for a few seconds till he released him and disappeared and reappeared on his throne, head leaned back on his throne while his eyes were closed "Don't mind Archangel, he's very defensive over his friends and his army in general." she said as Mike's friends helped him up "As I said before, they sustained heavy losses in a war on Planet Tarken and lost five thousand of their soldiers." she said as we grimaced "Seems like that's more than a beating." Malcolm said while we nodded.

"Do they have a name Lady Chaos, it would kind of help us." Maria said as we nodded as she looked at the soldiers on the thrones as they all exchanged glances with each other till the one on Archangel's right nodded ' _Why is Chaos taking orders from them? Shouldn't it be the other way around?'_ I thought as she spoke "They have many names and I'm pretty sure you've heard a few of them 'The Saviors' or 'The Army of Light' are some pretty famous ones." she said as we all looked at each other, thinking that this group is the same group who brought down most of the Universe's deadliest tyrants and killers. "But their name is The Angels of Chaos." she said as I heard multiple forks and silverware hit the ground as it went deadly silent as I looked around and saw everyone looking at the small group of soldiers in shock, awe, and envy.

"We've kept the Angels of Chaos separated from the Army of Chaos for a reason." She said as Hemera spoke "But the main reason is envy, if the army knew about the Angels then it would cause problems thus why we kept them hidden. The reason we brought them out of the shadows is because they lost most of their tacticians, healers, scouts, and many others but have plenty of fighters." she said as the twenty five Angels still sat on their thrones, observing us "Can we know their names?" Maria said as Chaos nodded and on sync, all twenty five of them stood up as the one beside Archangel spoke "My name is Lucas, I am a son of Aether and Hemera, lieutenant of Alpha Company." he said as the one opposite of Archangel spoke "My name is Zoe Nightshade, champion of Nyx, lieutenant of Beta Company." she said as everyone's eyes if possible widened even further as my ears started ringing.

' _Why is a dead hunter of Artemis standing in front of me'_ I thought as the next one spoke "My name is Michael Yew, champion of Aether, lieutenant of Gamma Company." he said as the one opposite spoke "Lee Fletcher, champion of Hemera, lieutenant of Delta Company." he said as I stared at them in shock ' _Their all supposed to be dead. How are they here'_ I thought in shock but it only seemed to get worse as they moved down the row "My name is Silena Beauregard, champion of Erebus, lieutenant of Epsilon Company." she said smiling at me as I clenched my head "Hey, you okay?" I heard Hailey say "Their supposed to be dead. How are they here?" I muttered "I know, everyone else is thinking the same thing." I heard as I heard more and more names of fallen heroes from the second Titan War such as Ethan Nakamura, Charles Beckendorf, Bianca Di Angelo and much more. "My name is Calypso, champion of Ourea, lieutenant of Zeta Company." I heard as my eyes snapped toward Calypso, who was supposed to be imprisoned on a island.

The ringing finally stopped as I unclenched my head and looked around to see everyone looking at the lieutenants in shock and awe but the last two are what brought me to tears when I heard them "My name is Leo Valdez, champion of Ouranos, lieutenant of Sigma Company." I heard as I saw Leo with his usual grin that signals trouble when you're near him ' _He died in the war against the giants'_ I thought, the memories of Leo dying still fresh in my mind. Even after seven hundred years "Percy Jackson, champion of Nyx, Erebus, Aether, Hemera, Chronos, Ouranos, and Chaos, commander of the Angels of Chaos." I heard as the commander looked up as everyone gasped.

Sparkling sea green eyes bore right into mine as I sat there, frozen in my seat as flashbacks started to come back to me as chaos ensued, literally.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I had a small problem on Percy Jackson: Champion of the Primordials so I won't be able to update that for a while, but I decided to make this to keep you interested. Hopefully I'll have it up and running again within the week but for now, I hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to review! I felt like the number of the Angels was too high so I changed it. Instead of being ninety thousand, I changed it to sixty two thousand, making it seem more balanced. I also realized that Aether and Hemera are the children of Nyx and Erebus, so I had to fix that. Anyway, enough of me talking, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Piper POV**

 _Flashback_

 _"Jason said he'll be here, but where is he?" I muttered, looking around on the beach till I saw a figure sitting on the sand. I walked towards the figure, thinking it was Jason but as I got closer, I realized it was Percy._

 _"Hey Pipes, what brings you here?" He said turning around, his sea green eyes sparkling with mirth and happiness as I smiled "Just looking for Jason, how about you?" I said as he raised his hand, the water forming into a little ball as he rolled it around in his hands "Waiting for Annabeth, I was thinking about proposing." he said showing me a ring._

 _"You're going to propose?" I said in shock and happiness as he nodded, smiling "Yes, I've tried iris messaging her but nothing has gone through, almost like Iris doesn't want me to see her." he said, his eyebrows furrowed together in thought 'He actually looks cute like that' I thought till I realized what I just said as I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head._

 _"Sit with me Piper, it's only six. Dinner doesn't start until seven, unless you want to listen to Drew constantly blabber on about who the hottest boy in camp is." he said patting the ground next to him as I sat down beside him, leaning my head on his shoulder in a brother/sister manner "What made you think of proposing?" I said curious as he spoke "Well as demigods, we aren't really known to live long lives and after Tartarus I just want her by my side now more than ever and what better way to do that than to propose?" he said as I nodded, agreeing with his reason._

 _"I really wish Jason would propose. We're nearly twenty one and he still hasn't proposed." I said sadly as he turned to me "Give him time Piper, he and the others chose godhood while you and I didn't. I didn't want to be bound by Ancient Laws so I turned mine into a offer, giving Hades and Hestia their thrones back. You still have yours." he said as I nodded._

 _"I know, but I just don't know what to do Percy. I don't know why everyone ignores me like I don't even exist." I said while he nodded in agreement, eyes darkening "I don't know why the others are acting like that also. Even Jason ignores you at sometimes." he said as I nodded, feeling like me and Jason are getting further and further apart._

 _"Do you think he's cheating on me with Reyna?" I said as Percy looked at me in shock "What makes you think that Pipes?" he said turning his body so he was facing me "I just feel like he's doing something behind my back. I don't know if it's part of my senses as a daughter of Aphrodite or what but I feel so lonely. You're the only one who still acts like I exist." I said as Percy interlaced his hand with mine as I felt a spark when his hand touched mine as I looked into his eyes._

 _Unlike Jason's, his eyes were like the sea, a beautiful sea green that looked like the waves were actually in them, darkening whenever he gets angry or become dull whenever he's sad or fails to do something. Right then and there did I realize just how much Percy resembles Poseidon in every way, sometimes even in power._

 _I don't know what made me to do it, maybe it was my mom trying to make mine and Percy's life 'interesting' but I know deep down in my heart that it was of my own will._

 _Slowly, mine and Percy's face got closer and closer till we were only meters away from each other's faces. Like reading each other's mind, I pressed my lips against his, tasting a salty scent as he kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist as he fell back into the sand, pulling me with him as I wrapped my hands in his hair, feeling a warm feeling spread from my heart all over my body and I realized exactly what it was._

 _I was in love with Percy Jackson. 'But I love Jason, don't I?' I thought as we pulled away, gasping for breath as we stayed there, wrapped in each other's embrace, neither one of us not wanting to move. "Percy." I said, not wanting to say that I just kissed my boyfriend's best friend. "We should-" I got interrupted as Percy pressed his lips against mine again as I instantly kissed him back, knowing that this is very very wrong._

 _"Oh honey, there's nothing wrong with this. This is true love, something that you don't have with Jason and something he doesn't have with Annabeth. Both of you are perfect for each other." I heard my mom say in my head as we pulled apart again as he wrapped his arms around me as I put mine on his chest as we laid there in silence._

 _"But this is wrong mother, Percy's my best friend." I argued back as she giggled "Friends with benefits my dear Piper, you are in love with him but so am I and so is nearly every goddess on Olympus." she said as I made gagging sounds "Piper, are you okay?" Percy said as I looked at him and nodded "Yes Percy I'm fine, thank you for asking." I said as I leaned my head on his muscular chest as he stroked my hair._

 _"You're definitely in love, dear. Just admit it, you and Percy are perfect for each other." She said happily "You said the same thing about me and Jason." I said as she went silent for a few minutes._

 _I thought she was gone, so I closed my eyes but she spoke again "Things change dear, Jason has...changed since he's became a god. He's becoming like his half-brother Hercules and his father." she said as I started to think of the worse case scenarios "Is he cheating on me?" I said quietly as she didn't reply back for the longest time._

 _When she spoke, she sounded like an actual mother which surprised me "It isn't my position to say Piper, but I will say this. I can't make someone love someone else. Like I told Percy when he went on the quest to rescue Artemis, a seed can't grow without water. They have to already love that person in order for me to do anything. Once you find Jason, I'll tell you right now that I didn't tamper with your love life. This I swear on the River Styx." she said as I felt her presence leave my mind 'What did she mean' I thought as Percy tensed then quickly released me and stood up, with a look of guilt and shame etched on his features._

 _"Piper, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Knowing that he would've continued, I quickly cut him off "It's fine, I don't know what happened but let's just put it behind us, alright?" I said smiling but he just nodded, fiddling with the ring that he got for Annabeth "I'm going to head to my cabin, I'll see you at dinner." he muttered as he quickly stood up and walking to the cabins._

 _As he walked away, I stared at his retreating form till he disappeared as I stood up, letting my thoughts wander to what my mom said and what on earth made me kiss Percy. "Whatever, best I just put this behind me and not ever bring it up again." I said to myself as I stood up till I finally realized where Jason was at "Of course he would be in his cabin." I said slapping my forehead at my stupidity as I headed towards the Zeus cabin._

 _Linebreak_

 _As I neared his cabin, I was getting a sinking feeling in my stomach that seemed to grow with every step I take 'Why am I acting like this?' I thought as I heard sounds in his cabin which confused me as I opened his door to a horrifying scene._

 _Jason Grace, my boyfriend was on top of Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend whom was cheating on him with my boyfriend. "Jason." I whispered in shock and hurt as Jason quickly scrambled off Annabeth, desperately trying to get his clothes on as I slowly backed away from the both of them. Feeling my heart shatter "Percy was going to propose to you...and you go and do this." I said gesturing to the both of them as Jason spoke "Piper, it's not what it looks like-" he said as I whirled on him "Not what it looks like." I hissed as I balled my hands into fists "This is exactly what it looks like, I should've listened to Achelous. You children of Zeus are all the same, Roman or not." I said clenching my eyes shut as tears threatened to spill from them but I refused to let him see._

 _I turned around to walk away but I felt someone grab my hand as I clenched my free hand and brought it around, making contact with something as a gasp of pain was heard as I opened them and saw Annabeth on the floor, clutching her bruised eye "Percy was going to propose." I said as her eyes widened "He falls into hell for you and this is how you repay him? By screwing his best friend behind his back, Athena should be ashamed of a child like you. I certainly would've." I said storming out of the Zeus cabin, ignoring the worried and confused looks that I was getting as tears slowly started to come out._

 _I didn't know where I was going but all I know was I was getting away from them as I appeared on Half-Blood Hill, gazing down at the moving campers and the large crowd gathered around the Zeus cabin, Percy among the midst of them._

 _I continued staring down at the campers till I realized that I was forgotten, betrayed by Jason and ignored by everyone except Percy, whose been through so much and didn't even know that his girlfriend was cheating on him for who knows how long. "Hello." a voice said as I spun around, looking for whoever said that._

 _"Whose there?" I said, unsheathing my dagger as the voice spoke again "No need to pull that out Ms. Mclean." the voice said as my dagger was suddenly pulled from my hand as it flew towards a girl around the age of nineteen with a pitch black dress on as she caught it, inspecting it "Who are you?" I said warily as she looked at me and I finally got a good look at her eyes, which startled me and entranced me._

 _Hey eyes were pitch black like a void of space with little stars and constellations moving around in them. "Who am I? Well it's simple, I'm Chaos, Creator of the Universe and I have an offer for you Piper Mclean."_

 _Flashback ends_

"Piper!" I heard as I was shook roughly, snapping me out of my memories. "What?" I said as I looked at Hailey and the others "You okay? You sort of went into some type of flashback." Hailey said as I nodded, but both them and I know that I'm not okay. "What's happened?" I said as Malcolm spoke "Nothing much, everyone's still freaking out over what happened." he said gesturing to the people around him as I looked at Percy and the others.

"Did they say anything?" I said as they shook their heads "No, it's only been a couple of minutes. Chaos is trying to calm everyone down but as you can see, it isn't working." he said as Percy looked at Leo and said something as he nodded, grinning as he rubbed his hands together. The same way he did whenever he was about to cause trouble "This isn't going to be good." I said as they looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" Hailey said as I went to speak but lightning and thunder shook the sky violently as everyone instantly shut up and looked at Ouranos in shock and fear but he shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"It wasn't me." He said putting his hands up "You guys wouldn't shut up." we heard as everyone turned to see Leo rolling lightning around in his hands, a grin on his face. "Thank you Leo." Percy said as Leo nodded "Of course Perce, anything for you." he said as Percy raised an eyebrow "Anything?" he questioned as Leo paled and quickly shook his head "Not anything, but most of the time." he said as Percy smiled and looked towards us.

"I can tell that everyone is probably about to explode with questions, so let's all sit down and do this in a proper manner." He said as Chaos nodded "I will explain as much as possible." she said as everyone quickly sat down as she looked at Percy "What? Don't look at me like that. You're the one who wanted to exploit us in the first place. You answer the questions." he said as she glared at him but nodded nonetheless as he smiled and sat back down in his throne as did the others.

"So whose first?" Percy said as nearly everyone raised their hands, me included "Alright let's see." he said, searching the crowd till he pointed at a girl in the back "You, in between the blonde and brunette." he said as she stood up and smiled shyly at Percy as he smiled back, making her turn red. ' _He really doesn't know how much of an effect he has on women'_ I thought as she spoke "Hello, uh, well,-" she spluttered for words as Percy looked at her in amusement "Cat got your tongue?" he questioned as she quickly shook her head and regained her composure and spoke "How long have you all been..well, here?" she said as he spoke "Seven hundred years, we all came here about three months after the Army of Chaos was created." he said as she nodded as he searched for another person.

"Pick the youngster, right there Perce." Lucas said pointing at Miguel, one of the youngest soldiers in our army "Alright young man, what's your question?" he said as Miguel spoke "No offense to any of your lieutenants sir, but aren't they supposed to be dead?" he said as they grimaced and nodded "Yes, but Chaos did me a favor and brought back some good friends of mine. And I like you, calls me sir. Maybe you should all start doing that." he said looking at the lieutenants as they rolled their eyes "I don't think so Percy." Calypso said as he pouted but nodded, turning back to us.

"Why are you all a champion of a primordial?" Ashley said suddenly as they all looked at her "We didn't ask for it. They gave it to us." Percy said as someone else spoke "I thought you were on earth. How did you end up with Chaos?" they said as Percy froze as everyone looked at him "Got bored on earth. Needed something else to do. After fighting in war, it was hard to get away from, like a drug. Chaos offered me a position and I took it." he said as Mike spoke "How is it you're a champion of six primordials plus Chaos?" he said with a tint of jealousy in his voice but Percy must've noticed as he narrowed his eyes.

"That's a question even I don't know. I appeared and they just gave it to me." He said moving on to the next person but he spoke again "That doesn't answer my question." he said as Percy looked at him "Didn't I just tell you I don't know? Maybe it was out of respect or to help me out but I don't know, you're going to have ask them yourselves if you want the full truth." he said moving on but the idiot continued to pressure him as Percy clenched his jaw. "Can you please shut up? Even we don't know why we have these blessings and you aren't helping us out here." one of the lieutenants said, glaring at Mike.

"Mike's going to get himself killed. I don't think their happy right now." Malcolm whispered while Machai shrugged his shoulders "Oh well, he made his own death bed now he must lie in it." he said as Percy was about to say something but Chaos spoke first "Mike, please sit down. They just got back and are tired and you aren't helping out." she said as he fumed silently, sitting down as Percy sighed and spoke "Well Chaos, we're going to leave and get some rest. Been a long three years." he said standing up as she spoke "You can leave after this next announcement." she said turning back to us as Percy and the others walked to the primordials, their thrones disappearing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after you finish you lunch we will head to the Angels headquarters." She said as Percy's head as did the others snapped towards her, looking at her in shock "What? No! Chaos, I completely disagree with that, there's a reason you kept us apart." he said as she shook her head "You need the help Percy. You and the others know it, but none of you will admit it." she said basically ending that conversation as he sent a murderous glare towards her but she ignored it.

"Piper, will you bring your best healers?" She said as I nodded "Of course Lady Chaos, but why may I ask?" I said as she spoke "Percy's being a idiot and won't admit he needs help. Plus most of his soldiers need help since they don't have enough healers to go around." she said as Percy's glare intensified "It isn't that Chaos, I don't want to burden others with our problems. We can handle it on our own, like we've been doing for the past seven hundred years." he said but she ignored him. "Of course Lady Chaos. Audrey, go grab some of our best healers, please?" I said as she nodded "Chaos, may I speak to you for a minute?" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her away before she even had a chance to answer while we stared at them in shock while the primordials and lieutenants all had a knowing look on their faces.

"I hope that I don't walk in on what I saw today in the throne room." Lucas said shaking his head "They do it again?" Aether said while Lucas nodded "I walked in at the worst time too. Can't get the image out of my head." he said as they all shook their heads "If their so in love with each other, then why don't they get back together?" Lucas said as my eyes widened as I looked around to see if anyone else heard that but no one did, they were all focused on talking about the Angels of Chaos or Percy. ' _Percy and Chaos were in a relationship'_ I thought in shock as Silena spoke "I know for sure they would but there's one obstacle in the way." She said looking at me as Lucas and the others followed her line of sight to me as I quickly looked away, pretending to eat my food.

When I was positive they turned their gazes away from me, I peeked over my shoulder and saw them speaking again "I'll go grab them since Lucas is being a baby over a stupid kiss." Zoe said while Lucas looked at her "Hey ask anyone here. Walking in on those two when they're in their.. _moment_ is the worst thing that anyone could ever see." he said while the rest nodded in agreement "I'll grab them." Erebus said as he shadow travelled away "Percy's life is seriously screwed up isn't it?" Lucas said while they nodded as I tuned in on Maria's conversation with everyone else "Hey Piper, what do you think of about all this?" she said as everyone looked at me.

"I honestly don't know, but I will say that I was surprised." I said as a thought came to me as I looked at Machai "I thought you said Percy was dead?" I said, smirking as he glared at me.

 **Percy POV**

I dragged Chaos out of the room and into a hallway, looking both ways to see if it's clear which it was as I turned to Chaos "What were you thinking Chaos? Bringing them to our headquarters is only going to make things worse instead of helping, and you know it." I said as she spoke "Percy, three of your companies suffered terribly while the rest were a close second. Only Alpha and Gamma were okay, if you don't have healers, you're going to lose a large amount of your forces due to blood loss or infections and I know how you get when you lose even one of your soldiers." she said as I turned away, knowing that she was right.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said, staring at pictures of the Army of Chaos's greatest achievements and who achieved them "Like I said before, I didn't want you to be discovered early on." she said as I snorted, knowing she's lying. "Chaos, tell me the truth." I said as it went silent till she sighed and spoke in a low voice "Okay, I was a little jealous and didn't know what would happen if you knew she was here. But that's half of the reason and you know the other half." she said as I nodded, smirking "I'm sorry Chaos, what did you say? I didn't quite hear you." I said turning towards her, putting my hand to my ear and walking towards her. "Percy." She said warningly as I spoke "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I said getting closer till I right in front of her.

"You know, sometimes I really hate you." She said as I smiled "You just say that to convince yourself but deep inside, you know how you really feel." I said resting my forehead on hers and wrapping my arms around her waist while she wrapped her hands around my neck "What if Luke walks in again?" she whispered as I laughed "He'll be fine. He's a big boy now." I said but then frowned "Well I hope he's a big boy, he sure doesn't act like it." I said as she laughed and pressed her lips against mine as I kissed her back. I could've sworn I heard a snicker somewhere but I pushed it to the back of my mind as I gently pushed Chaos against the wall as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Alright you two. I think that's enough." We heard as I immediately let Chaos go as I stumbled back and hit a chair and fell straight onto my butt as Erebus walked out of the shadows, grinning at me as I glared at him in hate "If you two are going to go that far at least find a room and make sure its soundproof will ya?" he said with his grin still etched on his face as Chaos tried to glare at him but it wasn't very scary when your face is redder than Aphrodite's lipstick and that's saying something because she has some really red lipstick.

"What are you doing here?" I said standing up as he smirked at me "Came to get you two and make sure some things didn't get out of hand, luckily, I got here in time." he said as I vapor travelled behind him and grabbed him in a chokehold, making him gag. The first time I tried to choke him was embarrassing because you can't choke someone whose made up of shadows, literally. But I also wasn't a champion of Nyx or Erebus at the time, only Aether and Hemera.

"Percy, please let go of Erebus." Chaos said as Erebus nodded, or he tried to but I shook my head "Not until he swears on your name not to reveal what just happened here." I said as Erebus said something but I couldn't hear him "What was that?" I said as he spoke again "I may be made up of shadows but I still need to breath." he wheezed out as I looked at Chaos as she made eye contact with me and sighed, knowing that I'm not going to let him go until he agrees. "Erebus, just agree please." She said as Erebus shook his head as I squeezed tighter, making his pale skin turn blue "Erebus." she said more sternly with an edge to her tone "Okay." he wheezed out as I released him as he took huge breaths.

"Fine, I, Erebus, Primordial of Darkness swear on Chaos's name to not reveal anything that happened here." He said as the room darkened to the point it'll be difficult for even Nyx and Erebus to see while the ground rumbled slightly till it stopped. "Tell them we'll be there shortly." I said but he shook his head, grinning "Can't do that. Who knows what you two will do if someone isn't watching over you." he said as a portal opened up beneath him, sucking him in as it snapped shut "Well, that was unexpected." I said turning towards Chaos only to meet a pair of soft lips as I kissed her back.

 _Maybe I can thank the Fates just this once_

 **Piper POV**

About ten minutes after Erebus disappeared, he appeared, but not in the way we expected. He fell out of a portal but his clothes were wrinkled and he was taking deep breaths, like he was suffocating "What happened to you?" Ouranos said as Erebus stood up "Can't say, Percy made me swear on Chaos's name not to say anything." he said as Chaos walked back in the rom while Percy walked out of a portal, appearing beside Lucas and the others, glaring at Erebus.

"Dude, what took you so long?" I heard Leo say "Had an argument with Chaos." he muttered before looking at Chaos "Chaos, I take it you will bring the others to us?" he said while she nodded "We'll see you there then. See you later primordials." Percy said as he and the lieutenants all disappeared in different colored flashes while Chaos looked at us.

"Once we arrive, please don't touch anything and don't try to start a fight with any of them. Their very...how should I put this?" She said looking at the primordials "Defensive." Ananke said while she nodded "Their very defensive over their things and each other." she said looking at Mike when she said this "Alright, Piper, may your team and the healers please come over here?" she said as we nodded and walked over to her.

"Ready to go?" She said as the primordials all flashed away as she summoned a portal "Step through." she said gesturing to the portal as we all walked through it.

 **Percy POV**

"This is stupid." Carly said, kicking a chair into the wall, shattering it. "Please fix that." I said as her eyes glowed golden as the chair fixed it as we all sat down. "How do we explain this to the Angels?" Luke said as I shook my head "I don't know how, Luke. We'll have to break it to them slowly, we've also been kept apart because of mockery and contempt. A large amount of our soldiers are those who couldn't make it in the Army of Chaos, due to abuse from others or mockery." I said rubbing a wound I received on my chest "But look at them now." Charles said while we nodded "Just going to have to deal with it, Beckendorf. We'll start with Alpha and then move up the ladder." I said as they all nodded, their wings retracting into their back.

"Remember the first time that we retracted our wings?' Madison said while we all looked at Luke, knowing she's just poking fun at him "It hurt!" he exclaimed while we all rolled our eyes "You could barely hear it. Your wings didn't even twitch, it was an audible click, but you could barely hear it." Zoe said, smirking as Luke glared at her "Remember he was streaming out curses that would make a sailor blush?" Ethan said as we all burst out in laughter as light suddenly entered the room, catching everyone by surprise except for me, Michael, Lee, and the other champions of Aether and Hemera "Dude! You can't take a joke can you?" Andrew said, rubbing his eyes "Yes Lukey, can't take a joke?" Elise said, making us laugh while he turned red in embarrassment.

"Looks like Luke likes his new pet name." Bianca said as Aether appeared in our living room "Sup Aether?" Michael said, tossing a rubber ball at Luke, making him growl "Bad dog." Silena said, slapping his head, making us and Aether burst out in laughter. Once it finally died down he spoke "Chaos is here with the healers." he said "Already?" Andrew said, standing up "Yes Andrew. Their already here." he said as we nodded "How you feeling Percy?" Aether said as I looked at him "Okay, I guess." I said as he nodded, sympathetically "I understand seeing her brings up what happened. But her seeing you also brings up the same thing, you know this right?" he said while I nodded. "That's why I think it would be best if we stayed apart." I said turning away from him.

"See you there." He said flashing away as everyone looked at me "Ready to go?" I said as they all nodded as we all disappeared in different colored flashes.

Linebreak

"And these are the houses. Home to all twenty four companies." Chaos said taking Piper and her team, plus the healers through the headquarters while we watched them from a rooftop. "I can already tell this isn't going to be well for us." Luke said, gazing at the soldier who I nearly killed "That Mike dude is an arrogant and pompous fool. He's pushing his luck with us, the Angels won't take so kindly to him, especially those from Epsilon Company." Calypso said "And surprisingly, Silena is in charge of that company." Luke said as Silena whirled on him, her kaleidoscope eyes blazing with fury as her twin sickles appeared in her hands. "I meant it in a good way." He said quickly but she continued to glare at him till she turned away from him.

"Careful Lukey, Silena is deadly with those twin sickles. She can nearly defeat Percy when she's angry." Elise said warningly while we nodded "And Percy's nearly unbeatable, even the primordials can't defeat him." Beckendorf said as we continued watching "You can tell their jealous of us. We have our own planet, but not for the reasons they think." Zoe said while we nodded in agreement "We have this planet because we earned it and lost a lot of good friends for it." Leo said while we nodded "Let's go greet them. Chaos is looking for us." I said as my wings expanded as I propelled myself into the air with everyone else behind me as we shot towards Chaos and the others like a meteor.

 **Piper POV**

"And these are the houses. Home to all twenty four companies." Chaos said, showing us multiple houses that were all in order like the Greek Alphabet, starting with Alpha and ending with Omega "So, how did they get a planet?" Audrey said curiously "They fought for it. If you think we gave it to them, we didn't. We try to give them gifts but they refuse them, the only thing they got from us are the blessings, and they didn't even want those." she said as we walked further into the Angels headquarters.

"Whose is that? The commanders?" Machai said pointing at a beautiful house that was pitch black with stars and planets moving around it, giving it a crystalline look "Yes, but he doesn't sleep there often. When he does, it's rare." she said walking till she suddenly stopped and tensed "What's wrong Lady Chaos?" I said as a shield appeared over us and not moments later, a loud booming sound was heard, dust and sand erupting around us as she growled.

"The nerve of them." She said releasing the shield to show Percy and the other Angels all smirking or grinning "Was that necessary?" she demanded while Percy shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. You tell me." he said standing straighter and looking at us "Welcome to our home. As you know, which I'm sure Chaos told you. You are here to help us, even though we don't need it." he said turning away from us.

"Percy, where are the other Angels? I haven't seen any of them. Only their armor and weapons." Chaos said as he looked back at her "It's lunch Chaos. Their celebrating, come on." he said walking away from us "Celebrating what?" Audrey blurted out suddenly "For another year of living. While you celebrate for the founding of the Army of Chaos. We celebrate for another year of life." he said walking away with the others in tow.

"Don't mind him everyone. He's just aggravated." She said walking ahead while everyone looked at me "What are you looking at me for?" I said confused. "You knew him, so it should be easier for you to talk to him." Hailey said as I looked towards Percy's retreating form "I don't know everyone. He's seemingly different from when I knew him back on Earth. Less cheerful." "Come on." Chaos said, gesturing for us to join her.

"We all know you want to talk to him." Hailey said once we joined up with Chaos "I do. But not in front of everyone." I said as we appeared in front of a lunch room to hear people laughing "Their in here. Just don't start any trouble and we should be fine." she said as she opened the doors to show pictures of different people and species hanging up on each side of the walls, showing names, dates, and other things.

"What are these?" Hailey said walking over to one, observing it "Angels." was all Chaos said standing off to the side as we looked at the pictures "Hey Piper, one of your siblings." Machai said as I walked over to him to see he was right, and I immediately recognized her.

Mikayla Brown. She appeared in Camp Half-Blood about six months after the war with the Giants "I remember her. She was like Percy's little sister. You would always find them doing something together." I said as it showed her date of birth, what she liked to do, her favorite food but what made me sick was what it said at the bottom.

 _Deceased._

I felt bile rising up in my throat as I quickly shoved past Machai and the others and luckily, saw a trashcan not far from us which I ran to and threw up in "Piper! Are you okay?" I heard Hailey say as someone pull my hair back as I continued to throw up my lunch.

Once I finished, Audrey handed me a paper towel which I took gratefully and wiped the bile off my mouth as I looked at the rest of the pictures that took up every space on the wall leading from the door to the lunchroom "These are to dedicate to their fallen. Like a shrine. They all say deceased at the bottom." I said looking at Chaos to see her also looking at the pictures.

"Let's go, I'm sure you're done looking at the pictures." She said walking towards the door as I stood up "Let's go." I said quickening my pace, not trusting myself to make eye contact with any of the pictures, fearing I might have more siblings up on the wall along with others I known from my time on earth.

Linebreak

"And so, the Army of Chaos's commander and some of her best healers are here." We heard only to hear shouts of protests "Sounds like they aren't happy." I said as it quieted down "I know, I felt the same way when I first heard it. But we all know we need the supplies. This is only to help us back onto our feet. Once we're good to go, we'll go our separate ways." I heard Percy say as it went quiet.

"How can we work together, commander. Like before, we're kept apart for many reasons. Why now?" We heard someone say "I never said we're working together. Why. I don't know. But Chaos is going to bring the commander and her healers here and that's the end of it. No arguing." he said with a edge to his tone that signaled danger as Chaos opened the doors for us to see thousands of men and women in black and white muscle T-shirts with pure white wings sprouting from them.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Meet Piper Mclean, Commander of the Army of Chaos and the people behind her are her team and healers." Percy said as all eyes turned to us."This is going to be interesting." Machai muttered as I glared at him but suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me as I looked back and saw Percy's sparkling sea green eyes looking at me, sparking something that I thought I suppressed years ago. Something I thought I would never feel again after Jason's betrayal.

Love.

 **Hope you enjoyed, feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

"Sir, do I need to check your wounds?" I heard as I looked up from my seat to see a little girl around the age of twelve staring at me with green emerald eyes "No thank you, little one. I'm fine." I said but she pointed at my shirt which had blood on it "It's just a scratch little one, no need." I said standing up but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back down "Let me fix it." she demanded as I chuckled earning a glare as I put my hands up.

"Ok, no need to get feisty little one." I said as she huffed as I took off my armor and took off my shirt as she started to work on the wound "This isn't a scratch. This is life threating. If not treated quickly or properly you could die." she said while I raised an eyebrow "How do you know so much, little one?" I said curiously as she looked up at me.

"My mom was a nurse. She knows about this stuff and taught me it whenever she could." She said pulling out a bandage from a bag she had wrapped around her tiny waist as she struggled to wrap it around my chest.

Chuckling, I helped her as she adjusted it properly and nodded in acceptance "It should be fine now. Change and dress it every two hours. The wound is still fresh but luckily, hasn't gotten infected yet but that must've been because of your armor." she said while I nodded as she studied my arm "What's that?" she said curiously, reaching out to touch it but I quickly grabbed her hand. Not to rough, but firmly as her eyes met mine.

"Can you keep a secret little one?" I whispered to her as she looked around at the doctors moving from person to person till she finally nodded and looked back towards me "From here down to my fingertips is a fake arm." I said moving my fingers from my forearm down to my fingertips as her eyes widened and she went to speak but I put a finger over her mouth, silencing her.

"I lost my original arm in a battle. Got to focused on the main thing and didn't focus on the small things around me, a good friend of mine made this for me so I won't walk around with one arm, scaring people." I said releasing my finger "Can I see it?" she whispered to me while I laughed "You are looking at it, little one. And no need to whisper, I don't think anyone heard us." I said as she nodded, tracing her small fingers around the edges.

"Percy." I heard as I turned around and saw Zoe staring at me "Yes Zoe?" I questioned, standing up "Check up." she said while I nodded and turned back to the girl "I need to go little one, best you go help someone else in need." I said as she nodded and stood up but then suddenly gave me a hug, surprising me and Zoe till I smiled and hugged her back.

"Will I ever see you again?" She said hopefully while I crouched down to her level "You will be seeing me a lot, little one. No need to worry." I said as she nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked off while I stared at her retreating form "What was that all about?" Zoe said as I turned towards her "Even I don't know Zoe." I said walking past her and towards Zeta company's house.

Linebreak

"Hey Percy, go ahead and sit down." Calypso said as I sat down in the chair and put my arm in the straps "How's it been?" she said sitting down in front of me with a tablet in her hands "Good, still acting up every now and then though. Tell Leo that his contraption was working for around two hundred years then it crashed and burned." I said as she laughed "Go ahead and move your fingers around it you can." she said while I struggled to move my fingers around for a while till she stopped me and injected a needle into my arm, making me feel funny.

"Try it again." She said as I tried again and saw I was doing it with ease, unlike the first time. "Can you move your wrist around now?" She said as I moved my wrist around with relative ease "One more time, this time move your whole arm." she said as I moved my whole arm around, hearing the barely noticeable whirring sounds, reminding me the cost I paid.

"Hey." Calypso said softly, knocking me out of my thoughts as I looked at her "Don't get to caught up in the past Percy. She knew what she was doing." she said while I nodded sadly "I know Calypso, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." I said as she nodded "No one likes it, but this is what we do. You and Chaos both asked us if we were sure we wanted to do this and we agreed." she said removing the straps as I stood up observing the Zeta house, where most of the healers are but noticed many of the bunks were not filled with armor or bags like the others.

"It's tough, isn't it?" She said as I looked back towards her "You get so attached to them and when you lose one of them, it hurts so much. Like you lost one of your own children." she said while I nodded "You know no one blames you Percy. All the Angels will follow you, no matter what." she said putting her hand on my shoulder "And let me say this." she said as I looked down at her "No one here, deceased or not regrets joining you. We all knew the cost, and we'll gladly accept it with the cost of our lives." she said while I grimaced.

"That's what I love and hate about all of you. You put others before yourself." I said as she smiled "Well you are a great inspiration to all the younger Angels Percy. They take up on it and I know the other lieutenants will never admit this, especially Elise and Zoe but we do too." she said taking her hand off my shoulder and walking towards the door.

"Your report is on the table. I need to stop Leo and Luke from pranking Charles again." She said while I nodded, smiling as I walked towards the table and picked up the report "So I have to go over to Leo and have him fix a few kinks, eh? Guess I finally have something to taunt him with now, since he's always saying he's the best craftsman amongst the Angels." I muttered to myself as I reached inside my armor and pulled out a picture.

"Even after seven hundred years, it still looks the same." I said smiling at the picture of me and Piper a few days after the award ceremony, while the Hazel and the others celebrated their godhood. Me and Piper had a good time out on the beach along with Nico and a few others. I remember tossing her into the water, then her charmspeaking me into doing some very embarrassing things that I will not go into detail.

"Those were the good times." I muttered putting it back in my armor and walking outside back towards the mess hall, which no doubt got turned into a hospital.

 **Piper POV**

"There you go," Ashley said, nodding in acceptance "Make sure to change the wrap every two hours and eat a few ambrosia squares and you should be good." she said while one of the Angels nodded and stood up, rubbing his arm "Thanks." he said simply and walked off, back into the bustling crowd of healers. "They aren't really big fans on words huh?" Machai said observing a group of Angels having a small conversation "They see us as intruders. People who don't belong in their midst." I said looking around, hoping to find a pair of sea green eyes staring at me, but to no avail.

"Looking for Percy?" I heard as I spun around to see a Angel standing in front of me, and by the looks of it, one of the lieutenants. "What?" I said but he rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the spare chairs. "I'd rather not repeat myself again, daughter of Aphrodite. After all, I am tired." he said smirking, "Who are you?" Hailey demanded, "Andrew White, champion of Chronos, lieutenant of Xi company." he said, eyes still trained on me.

"Yes." I said slowly while he nodded "He's with Leo, getting some kinks fixed in his arm." he said "What kinks?" I said "Percy lost his arm, well, from here to here." he said touching his fingertips and tracing up to his forearm, then stopped. "Leo made him a new one. If you want to see them, go to the Sigma house, they'll be there." he said standing up and taking Machai's apple.

"Thanks," he said smirking while Machai glared at him. _Percy lost his arm._ I thought in shock and horror "Better go see him before they leave." he said snapping me out of my daze.

"Where's the Sigma House?" I questioned as he raised an eyebrow "Chaos took you on a tour didn't she? The houses are in alphabetical order. Starting with Alpha and ending with Omega." he said tossing Machai's apple back to him, or what was left of it.

"Thanks for the apple," he said taking Ashley's water right out of her hand. "Do you have any manners?" Hailey snapped as he looked at her, "This is the first real meal I had in three years. Cold water, warm bed, not sweating up buckets every day. I have a little right to act like this. I do in fact have manners Hailey Turner, I just choose not to show it to the likes of people like you." he said as she stumbled back in shock.

"How did you-" "You aren't welcome here." he said whistling sharply as everyone looked at him "You want to know why you aren't welcome here?"he said grabbing a young boy who was probably around the age fifteen, maybe sixteen but he's older than that. His eyes speak the truth.

"This is Andy, know him?" he questioned as we shook our heads but he seemed familiar, like I've seen him before. "He's one of our conputer geeks but he's the best out there. Dude can bypass the toughest codes in the universe in five seconds flat. I know it seems impossible but I saw it myself. So you don't know him?" "We don't know, so will you just tell us?" Hailey said as he nodded.

"He tried to join your army Mclean, around four hundred years ago," he said looking at me "He got rejected because he had little knowledge over technology, mocked." he said while we stared at Andy in shock, who wasn't looking at us. "But now he's our best dude for technology and he's a lieutenant. Remember him now?" he said again, guiding Andy away from us as he pulled a boy who looked eighteen beside him, who also wasn't looking at us.

"This is Alexander," he said putting his hand on Alexander's shoulder. "He also tried to join your army, wanted to be a scout but he also got rejected. People made fun of him because he was a little on the heavy side and was about as stealthy as a water buffalo. Now he's our main scout and he's also a lieutenant, dude isn't even a champion of Nyx or Erebus and he's stealthier than them." he said guiding Alexander away and gently guided a girl who was probably twelve beside him, but she was hiding her face.

"This is little Angel. Her name basically means Angel so we call her little Angel since she's the smallest amongst the Angel. Her mother and father are Angels, who they are, I won't say. Despite her parents being Angels, she wanted to join the army since ya'll help those who need medical attention or assistance. Her parents didn't want her to but she insisted, saying she could do it. She was verbally abused and sometimes abused physically. Once her parents found out, they nearly destroyed you and your army. Her grandmother definitely wasn't happy. Now she's a lieutenant along with her parents, never seen her parents so proud. Now she hardly talks to anyone. She's even scared of the other Angels. Do you see where I'm going?" he said as she said something to him, barely audible but he nodded as shadows swallowed her while we stared at the spot she was at in shock.

"Every Angel here has tried to join your army but in return, got mocked, abused, or rejected. Now look at them, they make your computer geeks, scouts, healers, and fighters look like a bunch of idiots. They are above and beyond, and do you know what the worse thing is?" he said looking at me, "You stood by and let it happen. Percy spoke so highly of you and we were eager to meet you. But we saw all of this and we're disgusted with you. All respect we had for you went out the window. You think Chaos kept us apart because of envy," he said barking out a humorless laugh. "That was true but it was because if we saw you, we were going to kill you."

" _That's_ why you aren't welcome here. Every Angel has been hurt by you or someone in your army." he said looking away from us and walked toward the exit "You want to know why Percy and Leo haven't spoken to you yet?" he said while I looked at him, "Why?" "Because you have changed Mclean, while you may think you haven't, you had. Leo said you aren't the girl he knew on the Argo II, said the girl he knew would never act like how you did. Percy said the same thing, but he also said he doesn't like those who hurt his friends and family," he said stopping at the door and finally looking at me. "Or his daughter." he said turning towards the Angels while my eyes widened.

"Head to the Houses and get some rest, you all deserved it. Commander Jackson said you are free of training for the next three weeks. Have fun." he said smiling slightly while they all smiled and flew into the air, probably heading to the Houses.

"You've overstayed your welcome, best you leave." he said disappearing in a golden flash "Let's go." we heard as Chaos appeared beside us "Is it true?" I said quietly. "Is what true honey?" "Everything." I said as she sighed and nodded "We were not worried about envy, we were worried about them killing you, thus why we've kept you apart." "And the girl?" Machai said "He said the girls parents are lieutenants, who are they?" "I'd rather not say, both are very deadly when it comes to their child." she said looking at me.

"Thank you for helping them, they really needed it."

 **Percy POV**

I heard singing as I neared Angel's room. Curious, I shadow travelled in to see Elise singing a lullaby to Angel, putting her to sleep. "That nearly put me to sleep," I said startling Elise "Can you tuck me in and put me to sleep?" I said as she rolled her eyes and pushed me out of the way, heading downstairs.

"Why are you here?" "I can't check on my daughter?" " _Our_ daughter." "Oh yes, how could I forget that one amazing night that brought forth a beautiful creation." I said while her cheeks turned red, from anger or embarrassment, most likely the latter.

"Don't forget, Leo spiked our drinks with one of Eros's strongest love potions." "Yes, he did but Eros tried that before when I was with Chaos but it didn't work so you wanted me the same way I wanted you and the potion only enhanced it." I said smirking at her even redder face "I will admit, you were _really_ good." I said smiling till she tackled me down the stairs.

 **Luke POV**

"Good to be home." I said retracting my wings and jumping on the couch, "Aren't we missing a few people?" Silena said looking around "Leo and Percy are at the Sigma House, Andrew is still in the mess hall, and Elise is upstairs putting Angel to bed." Calypso said opening up a book and sitting on the couch.

"Oh yeah, Percy and Elise's child right?" Carly said while we nodded "What actually happened? All I know is Leo got hurt, bad." Zoe said till she frowned "Not that I'm complaining." "While Leo is a bit wild, he is still my brother." Beckendorf said slightly glaring at Zoe.

"This was a few years after his breakup with chaos, he and Elise went out on a date. Leo and Eros thought it would be funny to mess around with them, instead of using a small lust potion they used his strongest and you know how things went. Nine months later, Little Angel was born." Lexi said "I know _that,"_ Zoe said annoyed "But what happened afterwards?" she said while we stared at her confused.

"The next day." "Oh they were pissed the next day. Percy tore off Eros's wings and tossed him in the Void while Elise nearly killed Leo." Alexander said chuckling "Why would they think that would be funny?" Bianca said shaking her head "This is Leo and Eros we're talking about. They make Aphrodite and Ares look smart." I said as everyone laughed.

"I don't know weather I'll take that as a insult or a compliment." we heard as a column of fire appeared beside Calypso, revealing Leo who had his usual grin on his face. "Take it as a compliment." Calypso said not looking up from her book. "Hey Leo, what was your first thought when Elise and Percy found out what you did?" Bianca asked innocently as he winced, rubbing his shoulder blades.

"I'd rather not go into details." he said while I went to speak but heard a loud thudding sound. "What's that?" Zoe said tilting her head to the side as two figures fell down the staircase and landed in the middle of the living room while we stared at them in shock.

Judging from the armor and wings, they were Angels. "Well," a male voice said as his wings retracted to show Percy and Elise, but she was on top of him. "If you wanted me that much, all you had to do was ask. No need to tackle me." he said smirking as she raised her hand, (probably to slap Percy) but before she could, shadows wrapped around him and spat him out beside me.

"Sup Luke." he said, still smirking at Elise while she glared at him. "Nothing much," I said looking between him and Elise, trying to figure out what happened between those two. "Just talking," "About?" he questioned "Leo nearly getting killed." Zoe said while he nodded "Let me guess," he said looking at everyone "You want to know what happened when Leo and Eros drugged us?" he said gesturing to himself and Elise while we exchanged glances.

All the Angels know why Percy left earth. But ever since, he's been...different. He still the same jokster when I knew him on earth but you hardly see that side of him anymore. Not even Leo can make him laugh. It's a miracle to see him smile, he's more straightforward, serious and it worries everyone. This isn't the Percy Jackson that we knew, this is a more darker side of him.

"In simple terms, Leo couldn't walk for two years and couldn't fly for three and Eros couldn't walk for four years and fly for five. I tore off both his wings." he said standing up as a portal appeared in front of him "Where are you going?" I said "Olympus. Been a while since I've seen my dad. Want to come? You can see your parents again." he said while we shook our heads.

"I'd love to see my dad again but I'm tired. I'll pass." Leo said while he nodded and looked at us but we shook our heads. "Luke, you're in charge. I'll see you guys later." he said walking through the portal as it snapped shut.

 **Poseidon POV**

"Aphrodite, for the last time. We're looking everywhere for her." Zeus said rubbing his head while Aphrodite continued to whine that we aren't searching for her daughter, Piper Mclean, who disappeared seven hundred years ago.

"Who knew Aphrodite cared so much about her kids." Hades whispered from beside me. "I know," I said looking towards him "But Piper is obviously her favorite daughter. " I said as a sudden light entered the throne room, catching all of us off guard. "Apollo, I swear if this is you." Artemis said "It ain't me Arty." I heard him say as the light died down.

Once the light died down, we looked around confused. "Apollo why did you do that?" Artemis demanded while he put his hands up "I swear it wasn't me. I'm the god of truth, you know I can't lie Arty." "Don't call me Arty." she snapped.

"Ya'll still argue like little kids. Even after seven hundred years." we heard as Zeus stood up, master bolt in hand "Who are you?" he demanded, looking around for the voice. "How dare you interject an Olypian Meeting." "You mean a shouting match between fourteen gods who are the supposed rulers of earth?" the voice questioned while Zeus turned red in anger as lightning struck in the throne room.

"Show yourself!" Zeus yelled as it went silent, "If you paid attention Zeus, I'm right behind you." the voice said as Zeus spun around while we looked towards his throne and saw he was right.

Sitting on top of Zeus's throne was a man around 6'3 who looked like he was in his early twenties with pale skin, black hair, and black eyes that looked like there were little dots in them. He wore white armor with black and white dots moving around it and a pure white cloak that drifted along the edges of Zeus's hrone.

Zeus went to hurl his master bolt at him but he suddenly disapppeared and appeared in between Hermes and Apollo. "Hermes! Apollo!" the man chirped happily like they were the best of friends, I don't think I've ever seen them both so confused.

He suddenly disappeared and appeared by Athena, arm slung over her shoulder. "It's nice you think I'm handsome but, this is a mask." he said disappearing and reappearing on Artemis's lap as a twelve year old and hugged her tightly while our eyes widened as did hers. "Been a long time Arty," he exclaimed happily, then looked at Hades.

"Hades!" he said appearing in Hades lap but this time as a ten year old, "Are you still gloomy and grumpy all the time?" he questioned while Hades narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth but he disappeared and reappeared on Hestia's lap in the form of a seven year old. "Hestia," he said softly "My favorite Olympian besides my father." he said disappearing while we looked at each other in shock and confusion.

"How dare he," Artemis hissed "touch me." "Wow, you haven't changed a bit. But I guess that's because you're a man hating goddess." he said appearing in the center of the throne room back in the form he was when we first saw him.

In an instant, Artemis had her hunting knifes at his neck. Usually, any man within a hundred yards of Artemis are terrified but this man has either seen worse things and this doesn't bother him or he's a really good actor. "Who are you?" Zeus demanded, pointing his master bolt at the mysterious person. "I'll tell you when Artemis releases her hunting knifes from my neck, I have no wish to start a unnecessary fight."

"Artemis, release him," "But father-" "I know what he said Artemis." he said eyeing the mysterious person while Artemis looked like she wanted to kill him in the most painful way possible. "You're lucky _boy_." she spat while he narrowed his eyes as she stormed towards her throne.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked again. Ever since the Giant war seven hundred years, Zeus has been a better king. He's still paranoid when it comes to powerul demigods, but he isn't killing them like he has in the past or accusing them of theft, like he did with Percy.

Percy. My no doubt most favorite son in my whole immortal life. Triton and Amphitrite weren't happy at all when I invited him to Atlantis and announced he was a prince of the seas. But seven hundred years ago, Chaos, the Creator of the Universe came to us and said that she needed a commander for her forces.

Confused, we asked her why she needed a commander. She explained to us she was going to create a elite force and she decided to come here, but everyone knew she was holding something back but we didn't pressure her because who wants to anger the most powerful being in the universe?

Certainly not me.

We told her of my son, Perseus Jackson and what he has done for us and Olympus. Almost immediately, she agreed, which made us suspicious of her true intentions. I, along with Hades and a few others disagreed but the rest went against it, saying he needs to get away from camp and Olympus as a whole. The betrayal from the Athena spawn and the son of Jupiter hit him hard, plus them spreading lies to the Romans, throwing the blame on him saying _he_ cheated on her and Piper cheated on the son of jupiter with Percy only hurt him more.

Having no other choice, I agreed. Hermes brought Percy to Olympus where he met Chaos and she took a liking to him, a little too much for my liking. She told him about her offer and he accepted.

We asked her if he could come visit and she said he's free to visit anytime, which eased mine and everyone else's worries. Together, they walked through the portal.

Months passed but we waited, hoping he'll stop by, tell us how he's been, even if it's only for a few minutes but he never did. As the months changed to years, everyone started to think something terrible happened to him. I asked Hades if he was in the Underworld and he said no, but missing souls were reported by Nico Di Angelo, his lieutenant and Prince of the Underworld. Years changed into centuries, and everyone really began to worry, even Athena and Ares were worried. We tried to Iris message him but Iris could never establish a connection. the Greek campers were flipping out, years pass and they still continued to look for him. The Romans were glad he was gone which enraged me so much I nearly destroyed California.

Seven centuries later and still no sign of him. We made the cabin counselors immortal so whenever Percy returns, he'll be greeted warmly by those who still care for him. His cousin Nico, sides with him, trusting and supporting Percy whenever he could but Thalia let her emotions cloud her thoughts. So now apparently, my son is just like the rest of the males out there. Or at least, that's what Thalia and the hunters think. Those we turned into minor gods are in turmoil. Hazel and Frank don't know who to side with so their neutral, Jason is obviously with the Romans, Annabeth Chase stays in her temple here on Olympus, never leaves. I've seen many demigods cursed, ignored, and even smited by their own godly parents (for reasons. We immortals would never kill those we gave birth to, we aren't that cruel.) but never have I seen a demigod get disowned, especially in front of the whole camp but hey, there's a first for everything, right? She knows she was in the wrong, the Greeks refuse to let her in camp, the Romans would've accepted her with open arms but she declined but we Olympians know her true reasons, so do the Greeks.

She hates Jason and can't stand being in the same room with him, but the main reason is the child she had during her little affair with Jason. A girl, one that the Greeks dislike with all their being and most of the Olympians, Aphrodite included. Cassandra Chase. She knows she wasn't supposed to be born and has accepted it. She refuses to acknowledge Jason or Annabeth as her parents and lives with Frank and Hazel, her very existence has caused many problems between the Greeks and Romans in the last seven hundred years.

We have tried to stop them from fighting but it is futile, the only person who could stop all this would be Percy. He could stop the Greeks since he is still their leader, but that might make it worse instead of helping. A fight could possibly erupt between Jason and Percy resulting in the Greeks and Romans following their respective leaders into battle, resulting in hundreds of dead demigods and double that number wounded.

I was brought back to the present by the sounds of metal clashing.

I looked around to see Artemis wasn't in her throne and the rest of the Olympians looking at the center of the throne room with wide eyes. I followed their path to see a silver blur and white blur moving around while sparks erupted around them.

"I thought the mighty goddess, Artemis would be a better challenge." I heard as the blurs slowed down to reveal Artemis and the mysterious person but Artemis had a gash on her cheek, her hair was disheveled, her silver hunting uniform was torn and tattered while golden ichor was visible on her. Silver eyes burned with hate and shock while the mysterious person was fine, not a single scratch on him. Plus to top it off, there was a hole in the wall by the throne room door.

"What happened?" I said in shock "Artemis and Archangel got into a fight," Hades said "Archangel?" I said frowning as Hades pointed towards the man. "Said his name was Archangel, said anyone is free to help Artemis fight him. Apollo stood up instantly but Artemis stopped him, said she didn't need help dealing with a arrogant boy. No one was worried much since Artemis is the best immortal fighter we have, but we didn't expect-" "That." I said while he nodded.

"Alright Artemis, I think your done-" Zeus said but Artemis dismissed it and released a beam of power towards Archangel but he just absorbed it and shot back his own, splitting Artemis's in half and hitting her, throwing her into the wall.

That must've been enough for Apollo to snap because he stood up and released several arrows, all in under a second towards Archangel but he spun around and split them all in half with a sword that I recognized immediately, even after seven hundred years.

"STOP!" I yelled as everyone froze and looked at me in surprise. "Percy," I said, barely above a whisper but everyone heard it. "Is that you?" I said hopefully while everyone looked at Archangel in shock.

"Not often I hear that name." he said capping Riptide as his features started to change. He grew a couple inches, his pale skin changed to a perfect tan, his hair changed from black to a raven black, but the thing that confirmed my suspicions was his eyes.

Instead of being black, they were a beautiful sea green.

"Hello dad."

 **Hope you enjoyed the short chapter, feel free to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Poseidon POV**

We all sat in shocked silence, gaping at Archangel, or better yet, my son, Perseus Jackson.

"Percy." I whispered before jumping off my throne and tackling him in a hug. "You're here." I said, glad to have my son back while he hugged me back.

"Poseidon, I hate to interrupt your family reunion but I think we all have questions for Perseus." I heard Zeus say as I away to see Percy giving me a small smile, "I'll explain everything," He said while I nodded and headed towards my throne.

"Long time Olympians, about seven hundred years?" He questioned with a small smirk while we glared at him, making him sigh. "I guess I could've stopped by, even if it was for a few minutes." He said. "Yes Percy, you could've. You had everyone worried, your father the most." Hestia said while he nodded, looking at me apologetically. "Sorry to scare you dad. I just got caught up in some things." He said as a thought came to me, "I thought Chaos said you could visit," I demanded.

"Don't blame Chaos for something she didn't do. If you're going to get mad at anyone, be mad at me. I completely forgot about you, so its my fault, not hers." He said surprising me with his sudden defense over Chaos, "Perseus," Artemis questioned. "Hmm Arty?" "First of all, don't call me Arty. And second of all, why did you attack me? Why didn't-" "Before we do anything, let me correct that. _You_ attacked _me_. I merely said a few words and you took them as an insult, it's the typical thing of a god or goddess to do that. Someone say a few words and you take it as a insult. You attacked me and I defended myself. I asked if anyone wanted to help and your brother offered but you turn it down. That was your main mistake. You underestimated me and got defeated, badly." He said as anger flared in her eyes and she went to speak but shadows wrapped around her, trapping her in her throne.

"Hades! Release my daughter!" "It's not me Zeus so don't even try." Hades said glaring at Zeus while he glared back.

A cough brought our attention to my son, whose hand was up and pointing towards Artemis. "It's me." He said as our eyes widened but I could tell a few didn't believe him. "And to prove my point," he said shadow traveling away and appearing by Hades. "Sup uncle," he said putting his hand on Hades shoulder and shadow traveled them both to the middle of the throne room before he had a chance to speak. "Do you believe me now?" He questioned while we nodded dumbly while he looked at Hades. "Back to your throne you go," he said shadow traveling Hades back to his throne, looking confused.

"Before we have an actual talk, let me get something straight," he said. "I don't care if you like what I hear or not, I am not that same kid from seven hundred years ago. Back then, I would bow and do whatever deeds you asked of me without hesitation. But things changed, I am included. If you aggravate me or annoy me, I will tell you to shut up, if you don't like it, too bad. If you wish to fight me, do it. If I remember correctly, many of you don't like me and I don't like you. I will not bow down to you and call you lord and lady, I am more stronger than all of you combined. Believe it or not, it's true. The truth hurts, I know that the hard way. If any of you think I'm lying and wish to prove me wrong, step up." He said as it fell dead silent.

I looked at the other Olympians and saw them staring at Percy in shock, disbelieve, and anger. Mostly anger. But when I looked back towards Percy, I saw he had a look of total seriousness and a little bit of a manical gleam in his eyes. It had me a little worried and a little scared till it all dawned on me.

 _He wants us to fight him. He wants a little payback for all that's happened to him on earth._ I thought looking at Percy to see his gaze was focused mostly on Zeus, Hera, Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Ares. _And if things go the way he plans, it might just happen._ I thought. "Come on, none of you wish to fight me? How about you Hera? Got mad because I said some things to you in the labyrinth. Don't want to release that pent up anger?" He questioned while she was about to speak but she stopped.

 _She must've caught on too._ I thought as the anger in her eyes diminished and was replaced with caution. "No," she said surprising everyone in the throne room. "And why not?" He said tilting his head to the side. "Because it was something meaningless and stupid to get mad about. You were right, no one is perfect." She said while he raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Hephaestus?" He questioned. "Got any anger you wish to unleash on me?" He said while Hephaestus shook his head. "Why not? Didn't I destroy your favorite forge and curse you for killing Bianca?" "Yes you did, but I am at fault, not you," he said while Percy frowned. "I was protecting stuff that was useless. Stuff that we immortals threw away. I should've given it to the demigods, they would find it useful and it would help them survive." He said while Percy nodded, looking somewhat pleased and surprised.

"Dionysus? You didn't like me the minute I stepped into camp. Don't want to attack me for not protecting Castor?" He said while Dionysus shook his head. "You did what you could Percy Jackson. That's all I can say. If it weren't for you, none of our children would be here." He said while Percy nodded, an emotionless covering up no doubt the anger when he looked at Aphrodite.

"How about you? Plan on screwing with my love life now that I'm here?" He said quietly but you could hear him clearly. "Why should I? There's no reason to, your emotions are so mixed up it's hard to keep track of them. But it doesn't take a genius to figure out what emotion yours is right now." She said but he continued to stare at her with sea green eyes that dulled to a dark green, like a forest green.

"All I can say is I'm sorry. I expect nothing in return from you." She said while he turned away from her and looked at Ares. "Now I know you have some anger you want to release. Go ahead, I know you really want to attack me for defeating you at the age of twelve. Go ahead, no one in here will stop you," he said gesturing for Ares to attack him.

"Come on, the big bad War God scared? Of _me_ ," he mocked while Ares looked like he was going to explode. "Perseus-" "Stay out of this Zeus, you wait your turn," he said smirking at Zeus's reaction. "Come on Ares, attack me. Or are you a coward like the rest of your children? All who wouldn't fight in the Second Titan War all because of a stupid chariot?" He said as Ares yelled and jumped off his throne, eyes blazing with fury.

"I'm going to kill you punk." he said glaring at Percy and started to glow. Once the glow died down, Ares's Roman form, Mars took his place. "Ahh Mars, a much better opponent than that mindless oaf Ares," Percy said smirking at Mars, who was trembling in anger. "Although both aspects have the same hot headed attitude. So it really doesn't matter," he said as Mars glowed a blood red and ran towards Percy.

"You do not scare me, Mars." Percy said as Mars brought his sword down, but something wierd happened. Right as I went to stand up, I froze.

When I was able to move again, Mars was slumped down in his throne, unconcious and golden ichor flowing from him like a waterfall while Percy stood there, a relaxed posture with eyes closed. "Like I said Olympians, I am more stronger than you could ever imagine." He said opening his eyes as we gasped, instead of being their usual sea green they were a solid gold, filled with power and knowledge that Zeus and Athena would lust after.

Before I could speak, Zeus snapped out of his daze before all of us and threw his Master Bolt towards Percy as my eyes widened while Percy sighed. "And to think, I actually thought y'all changed," he said pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Very well. Freeze." And at that very moment, everything around us froze, even Zeus's master bolt froze in mid air.

"I am a champion of time," he said. If my eyes could widened, they certainly would've. "Not that pitiful Titan of Time Kronos. I'm talking about time itself. the _Primordial G_ od of Time, Chronos," he said snatching Zeus's bolt out of the air and messing with it. "I am going to unfreeze you. If you attack me, I will not hesitate to hurt you. If not, we can all sit down and I will explain everything. Deal?"

We couldn't do anything, so we just sat there till he nodded and snapped his fingers and tossing Zeus's bolt back towards him while I could move. "How are you a champion of Chronos?" Zeus demanded. "Not answering that question Zeus. You want to know, ask Chronos himself, only he knows," he said while Zeus turned red in anger. "Do you want to talk or are you gong to argue with me about something even I don't know? If you choose to argue, I can always leave and never come back." He said shrugging his shoulders as a portal appeared in front of him.

"Dueces Olympians," he said walking through the portal. "Wait Perseus!" Hestia said suddenly while he froze mid step and looked at her. "Yes?" "Please stay, this is the first time we've seen you in centuries. Ignore Zeus, his paranoia is getting the best of him." She said glaring at Zeus while Percy nodded, much to the relief of everyone in the throne room. "I always did have a soft spot for you, Hestia," he said sitting down on a throne that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Jealous?" Percy questioned with a smirk on his face while Hermes and Apollo nodded. "Very, I want a sick throne like that." Apollo said. "Who gave it to you?" Hermes said curiously while Percy smirked. "Chaos," he said as everyone's eyes widened, while I looked at the throne. The throne itself was a pitch black like space while little dots moved around it that I later realized were stars, planets, galaxies. I also saw earth, the sun, and the moon moving around it. "Think she'll give me one?" Apollo said while Percy shrugged his shoulders. "She gave this to me as a gift along with the armor I'm wearing." He said gesturing to the armor he was wearing while Apollo whistled.

"Looking good Perce, I bet you have the ladies throwing themselves at you, huh?" "You have no idea Apollo," he said winking while Apollo and Hermes laughed while Artemis narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Percy. "What is that supposed to mean Perseus? I do hope the only acceptable male in my eyes hasn't been corrupted?"

"Oh never, my dear," he said while Apollo and Hermes laughed harder while Artemis's eyes widened, "Trying to act like a stern commander doesn't work when you have a princess latched onto you, and I speak from true experience." He said as everyone's eyes widened while Apollo and Hermes had tears streaming down their cheeks. "Perseus," Athena said warily while he looked at her. "Relax Athena. I do not blame you for what happened, she made her own choices. I don't blame you for what happened. I never did."

"Thank you." "Don't worry about it, its in the past," he said waving it off. "So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" He said twirling Riptide around in pen form. "Nothing much Perce," Apollo said shrugging his shoulders. "Any new children of the Big Three?" he said looking at Zeus when he said this. "A daughter of Poseidon, a daughter of Hades, and three children of Zeus, two boys and one girl." Hestia said while he snorted, "I expected that." "So Perce, you got any kids running around?" Apollo joked chuckling. "Yes." He said as everyone's eyes widened.

"I have one." "I didn't expect you to have a child after..." Apollo trailed off while Percy nodded, "I thought the same thing Apollo." He said smiling slightly. "I have to see her," Aphrodite squealed, clapping her hands together happily. "I bet she is such a beautiful little girl." "Oh she is Aphrodite, but her mother isn't someone you want to mess with." "Who is she Perce?" Apollo questioned while he smirked, "Elise, daughter of Nyx." he said as everyone's eyes widened.

"And before you say anything Zeus, I can have a child with whoever I want. I could have had a child with Chaos if I chose to," he said as everyone's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at his statement. "I thought the Primordials faded long ago?" Athena questioned, "I thought the same thing till I came face to face with all of them."

"When Gaea cut up Ouranos, Chaos couldn't stand seeing her children and grandchildren fading so she saved all of them, even Ouranos. When Gaea mated with Tartarus and brought forth the Giants and Typhon and went against Olympus, Tartarus was thrown off the Primordial Council. Once deeated, Chaos sentenced Tartarus to the Pit, since he was her third child she created. She couldn't throw him into the Void so she sentenced him to the Pit, never to leave and see the light of the day." "Annabeth said you encountered Nyx," Athena said. "Is she thrown off the Primordial Council?" "No, yes me and the Athena spawn encountered Nyx but that was because we entered into her Mansion."

"But you fell into Tartarus, why is that any different than Nyx?" Hera questioned. "Because with Nyx, she merely wanted us out of the Mansion of Night, which is where she resides. With Tartarus, he appeared in a human form and tried to kill us, he didn't try to drive us out, he wanted to keep us as his mere pets to torture and when Gaea was ready to rise, give us to her. Make sense?" He said while we nodded.

"What is the Void Perseus?" Hestia said curiously. "It's where all faded immortals go. It's sort of like the Underworld. You do good in your immortal life, you go to a paradise that fits you, if not, the punishments there make those in Tartarus look like a walk in the park." He said as everyone paled.

"Perce, what did you mean when you said if you wanted to, you could have a child with Chaos?" Hermes said nervously while he smirked. "Out of my seven hundred years of immortality, I've only dated two women. One I've dated for five hundred years and the second for two hundred years."

"Who are they?" Apollo said while we rolled our eyes. "He already told us one Apollo," Artemis said annoyed. "The other was Chaos isn't it?" I said as everyone's eyes widened except Percy's who merely nodded, "I dated Chaos for five hundred years and Elise for two hundred years. Nice job dad." "You dated the Creator of the Universe?" Athena said in shock and disbelieve as he nodded. "Wasn't very hard to figure out. It didn't take me long to figure out, a year at the most," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, that's what I meant when I said if I wanted to, I could've had a child with her but I chose not to." "You weren't scared of her children, who could've killed you easily?" Athena said as he laughed, much to her annoyance. "If they wanted to kill me, would they have made me their champions?" He questioned, gesturing to two signs that I noticed was on his armor, right above his heart along with five more others.

"I'm the champion of Aether, Hemera, Nyx, Erebus, Ouranos, and Chronos as you can already tell," he said smirking at our shocked reactions. "Plus I'm a champion of Chaos, increasing my power to that of hers. Plus the Primordials see me as another member of the family. They aren't scared of me, vice versa." He said as a golden flash appeared beside him.

Once it subsided, a boy around Percy's age was on the floor, a paper in his hands while he had the same armor as Percy. Except his didn't have the stars and planets on it. "Relax Olympians," he said as Zeus and Athena's weapons flew out of their hands and landed in Percy's. "This is Andrew White, a champion of Chronos, plus he's one of my lieutenants." Percy said looking at Andrew as did I.

He looked exactly like Percy, except his eyes were a deep ocean blue, like the deepest depths of the ocean, plus they look familiar. "What happened to you?" Percy questioned, only then did I realize his left cheek had a hand print on it, like someone slapped him, _hard_. Plus he had a few arrows sticking out of his armor and his hair was messy, like he got tossed around.

"Remember that time, I pranked Charles and Silena?" He said as our eyes widened while Percy nodded. "She got back at me, _bad."_ "I can tell, mind explaining." "Me and Leo were making a quick snack till I felt the really strong urge to kiss Elise and-" "You WHAT!" Percy yelled, eyes burning with rage, "I can explain." Andrew said quickly. "Remember when Eros and Erebus made Silena their champion?" "Yes, I do." "Apparently Eros's blessing made her charmspeaking abilties ten times stronger, but anyway Silena charmspeaked me into kissing Elise when she was asleep. She was _pissed._ She woke up and delivered this to my cheek. She threw me into the wall three times and delivered all these dents and arrows into my armor, which is _supposed_ to be indestructible but Elise proved it possible to destroy it." He finished looking at Percy nervously while we listened in shock.

"Bring her here will you? She sounds like she needs to release steam." "I'll have Calypso bring her, she seems keen on tearing me apart right now." He said while Percy nodded till he saw us staring. "Hades, where are my manners, Olympians meet Andrew White, son of Oceanus, champion of Chronos, Lieutenant of Xi Company." _That's why he looks familiar. He's Oceanus's son._ I thought in shock. _But if he's not a enemy to Percy, he must be loyal to Chaos._

"Oceanus." Zeus said suspiciously till a shadow in the form of a hand slapped him across the face, much to mine and Hades' amusement. "Don't even try Zeus, he's been by my side for seven hundred years, not once has he strayed from my side. Attack him and you attack me," he said glaring at Zeus, "besides we all know your useless without this." He said waving Zeus's Master Bolt around.

"So, we know why you are like that but what is that in your hand?" Percy said taking the paper out of Andrew's hand while he stood up. "Battle Assessment. Chaos needs to know how many we lost and how many were injured." He said while Percy looked at him. "Battle Assessment?" He questioned while Andrew nodded, "I thought Chaos would know we don't like doing these. Hurts enough losing one, but losing thousands and having to go through their names are some kind of sick joke." "The other lieutenants are waiting on your orders." "My orders?" He said while Andrew nodded.

"Where's yours?" Percy said while Andrew reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to him, only for it to be burned to a crisp. "There's your orders," he said as a smirk appeared on Andrew's face while he nodded. "Message Calypso and tell her to bring Elise here, I'll calm her down." He said as Andrew disappeared in a golden flash.

"Where was I," he muttered, pacing back and forth while we watched him, not sure what to say. "Percy," I said as his head snapped towards me. "Yes father?" "What was he talking about?" I said cautiously as a tired look appeared on his face. "Alright Olympians," he said flopping down in the throne. "Time for a history lesson."

"History lesson?" Athena questioned, as if she isn't understanding what he said. "Yes Athena, a _history lesson,_ " he said with mock happiness, "ever heard of it?" He said while I snickered at Athena's shocked face. "Chaos already had a army. The Army of Chaos. This army defended the universe, but evil was everywhere and they could only do so much. Three months after the Army of Chaos's creation, she came to earth searching for a commander. Ring any bells?" He said while we nodded.

"Good, saves me time. Anyway, Chaos wanted to create a elite force so she made me the commander. Me and the lieutenants received our training directly from the Primordials themselves. She named us the Angels of Chaos and since our skills were better than her original army, we had smaller numbers. Each company has twenty four companies, all originating from the Greek Alphabet. Starting with Alpha and ending with Omega. The Angels had five thousand soldiers in each company, equaling up to one hundred and twenty thousand Angels in all while the army had ten thousand in each company. Equaling up to two hundred and forty thousand soldiers. Are y'all still with me?" He questioned while we nodded.

"There are twenty four lieutenants. One for each company, ten of your children are in command of these companies, do you have a guess on who they are?" He questioned while Aphrodite immediately spoke. "Is my baby girl Silena one?" She said hopefully while he nodded, the hint of a smile threatening to break through.

"Leo and Charles are also ones judging from what Andrew said." I said. "Let me refresh a few memories for you. First, we have Lucas, the son of Aether and Hemera, lieutenant of Alpha Company. We use the name Lucas because his original name is not famous, it is Luke Castallen, champion of Aether and Hemera, son of Hermes. Second is Zoe Nightshade, champion of Nyx, lieutenant of Beta Company." When he said this, Hermes and Artemis's eyes widened but he ignored them and continued.

"Michael Yew, champion of Aether, lieutenant of Gamma Company. Lee Fletcher, champion of Hemera, lieutenant of Delta Company." Apollo's eyes widened and he went to speak but Percy held his hand up. "All questions can wait till the end," he said looking at the paper. "Silena Beauregard, champion of Eros and Erebus, lieutenant of Epsilon Company, Ethan Nakamura, champion of Ouranos, lieutenant of Omega Company. Charles Beckendorf, champion of Ourea, lieutenant of Eta Company. Castor, champion of Ourea, lieutenant of Kappa Company. Bianca Di Angelo, champion of Erebus, lieutenant of Theta Company. Calypso, champion of Ourea, lieutenant of Zeta Company. And Leo Valdez, champion of Ouranos, lieutenant of Sigma Company. They command eleven out of the twenty four companies," he said looking at us. "Any questions?"

"Where are they?" Aphrodite said immediately. "Resting." "Resting?" Athena questioned as he sighed tiredly. "Yes Athena, resting. After a long three year war, they are tired. Me included, but I decided to stop by and visit," he said looking back at the paper. "What did he mean Percy?" I questioned as he looked up from the paper and looked at me. "Hmm?" "What did he mean Chaos needs to know how many you lost and wounded?" I questioned as he sighed and spoke, with a more sadder tone.

"After every war, battle, or skirmish, me and every lieutenant are given these," he said waving the paper around. "We have to write down every name of a soldier who was lost or wounded. If deceased, we write their names down and put deceased by it. Once that's finished, all the lieutenants bring their Battle Assessments to me. And I spend days sorting through these papers, and I hate it. Chaos knows we hate this, but it is needed. I lost five thousand Angels, three times wounded in this last war. All because of a bunch of rebels who requested assistance from Chaos in over throwing a tyrannical government. We help them and in return, they turn their backs on us and attack Calypso and _my_ daughter, whom were too busy healing wounded. They attack Zeta and Lambda Company, our best healers. Zeta Company now has twelve hundred and forty seven while Lambda has nineteen hundred and sixty four." He said asour eyes widened.

"Not even half. Over the past seven hundred years, I lost in total, fifty seven thousand two hundred and ninety one Angels. Not a single company is over three thousand," he muttered but we heard him loud and clear. "Not even above three thousand!" He shouted and in a blur, a hunting knife was imbedded halfway into the throne room doors while we looked at Percy in shock only to see a black aura around him that was growing bigger by the second till it suddenly vanished.

"Tell me Olympians," he said taking deep breaths to control his temper. "Do you have any self-control?" He said confusing us. "Let's put it in simple terms. How long do you think you can go without screwing a mortal? Hmm? How long?" "Son-" "No dad, how long do you think you can last?" "What are you getting at punk?" Ares growled. "Oh good, you're awake. Let me tell you something about the Primordials," he said standing up from his throne. "Their kids are not borm from birth, every child of the Primordials are brain children. Unlike you gods who screw a mortal secretly behind your wife or husbands back. If a primordial wishes to have a half-blood child, they go to Chaos and their husband or wife. If granted permission from both beings, they head to the mortal world and fine someone suitable. However, once the baby is created. How, I don't know but once finished, the husband or wife can either adopt them or make them their champion. Although mostly its adoption." He said looking at Zeus.

"You wanted to be better rulers, start by controlling your lust. If the Primordial God of Love can control himself, it shouldn't be very hard for the rest of you." He said sitting back in his throne while Zeus turned red in anger. "How dare you-" "Speak the truth, because I want to." He said smirking at zeus who looked like he might just explode. "Watch yourself son of Poseidon, we are still your superiors." Zeus said as a aura stronger than all of us combined overcame us, forcing us to our knees.

"You? My _superiors?_ I take orders from no one except Chaos, and sometimes not even her." He hissed, "Percy, release the Olympians. Don't listen to the prideful king who starts many wars." A feminine voice said as the aura immediately disappeared while we sighed in relief.

"Elise."

 **Percy POV**

"Elise." I said surprised as she walked out of the shadows, wearing a black dress that hugged her curves and made her even more prettier than she usually is. I noticed the Olympians were quiet, a little too quiet for my liking. I turned back towards them to see most of male Olympians staring at Elise in lust, save for my dad and Hades.

I coughed to gain their attention. "If you try to flirt with her or touch her and it'll be the last thing you ever do." "How sweet of you Percy," Elise said walking towards me. "But I can take care of myself." She said patting my cheek. "Percy," my dad said, "mind telling us who your friend is?" "Yeah Percy," she said smirking, "aren't you going to introduce me?" "I'd rathef not." I muttered but she heard it, making her smirk widen.

"Everyone, this is Elise, daughter of Nyx-" "And Erebus." She said while I stared at her annoyed. "Daughter of Nyx _and_ Erebus, lieutenant of Iota company. Elise, these are the Olympians." I said gesturing to the Olympians whom she didn't even glance at, but kept her eyes focused on me. "So why did you call me here?" She said sitting in my throne.

"Andrew stopped by," I said. "Told me what happened." "Yeah, where is he?" She said looking around the throne as if he might be here. _As if Andrew would be here. Everyone knows not to mess with Elise when she's pissed._ I thought, "I'm still not done with hurting him." "I think you've hurt him enough," I said walking towards her. "Poor guy was already scared to tell me what happened." I said picking her up and sitting back down in my throne.

"He shouldn't have kissed me and none of this would've happened." She said sitting down in my lap as a blush started to creep up my face but I pushed it down. "Are you...blushing?" She said smirking while I glared at her. "Why are you even wearing that?" I said gesturing to the dress, "I must say though, it does make you look hot." I said smirking at her shocked reaction till a small smile appeared on her face.

"Well, I just wanted to visit you before I head on my date." "Date?" I said surprised and slightly pissed. "Yeah,"she said surprised, as if she didn't already tell me this. "I thought Silena already told you this. She set me up on a date with this really cute boy from Andrew's company." "You never like dates. Much less someone from Andrew's company. You say their all like him." I said but she shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? Things change." She said getting up but I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me till we were face to face, only to see a smirk on her face. "Who do you truly love?" she whispered, "me? Or Chaos?" She said pulling away from me and leaving me dumbfounded, confused, and embarrassed. Very embarrassed. "So Percy," she said acting like nothing happened, wrapping her fingers in my hair. "Poseidon is your father correct?"

Regaining my composure, I nodded, ignoring how she pressed her body against mine. Or at least I tried to. "Yes, I do hope you know which one is Poseidon?" "Of course, the one beside the paranoid king, with the trident?" She questioned while I nodded as did my dad. "I'll let you know right now Poseidon, wonderful son you have here." "Thanks," my dad said, looking between me and Elise as did the rest of the Olympians. "He's done a lot for me and the rest of the Olympians as a whole. I don't think I could ask for a better child." "Of course, I bet he had you worried, huh? Not visiting for seven centuries?" She said tilting her head to the side, where I could make out a small smile on her face.

 _What are you planning Elise?_ I thought suspiciously till my dad spoke. "He certainly did have me worried," he said glaring at me, making me roll my eyes. "Oh, we all know why he didn't visit," she said. "He was too busy locking lips with the Creator to realize his dad and friends were worried sick about him." She said shaking her head, as if disappointed.

"But your son certainly does have the looks if he can catch the eye of the Creator and a few primordials. But you win some and you lose some." _So that's what you're planning. Well you're in for a surprise princess._ "No sun god, I am not married nor am I in a relationship. If you are interested in me, I hate to break your hopes but you'll have to get past Percy. As you can tell, he's very protective over me." She said gesturing to her waist where I saw I had my arms wrapped around her.

 _What in the Hades?_ I thought. _How did that happen?_ "I can tell." My dad said observing me in somewhat disappointment. _Oh come on dad, you're falling right into her trap, don't make my day any harder than it already is._ "Elise, you should head back," I said as she turned her head towards me. "Why? Do you not want me here?" "No, it's just you're the only one I trust to keep everyone in check." "Calypso and Zoe got it under control. Leo and Luke know when to stop messing around whenever it comes to Zoe," she said leaning her head back into the crook of my neck. "Besides, I want to hear a little about the amazing and handsome Percy Jackson."

Just as I went to speak, the throne room doors opened as voices entered the room, voices that I thought I would never hear again. "Travis, for the last time, we don't need to know how many pencils you can shove up Pollux's nose." "If you paint my cabin pink Stolls, you'll be seeing Hades sooner than you think." I heard till the voices died down.

"Uh, does everyone see the throne in the middle of the throne room?" I heard. "Yes Connor, we all see it." I heard someone say annoyed. "But who's in it?" I heard a feminine voice say as anger flared in my system.

Elise must've noticed because she put her hand on my chest and almost immediately, my anger vanished while she smirked. "Glad I still have that effect on you," She whispered into my ear. "Now's not the time." I hissed while she pouted but nodded nonetheless."So Zeus, mind telling me who just entered the throne room?" I said as Elise leaned back into me.

"Try not to start a fight," she muttered as the footsteps approached us, more slowly as if they were walking through a mine field. "We don't need Chaos getting mad at her lover for nearly killing someone." She said while I growled. "Per-" I stopped him with a glare right there, "Archangel, these are the immortal campers and minor gods." He said while I closed my eyes, trying to picture a different eye color but couldn't focus with the anger and past emerging.

"Immortal? Last time I remember you making someone immortal was Hercules." "Partial Immortality." Hermes said while I nodded, slowly removing my arms from around Elise and put them on the armrests, clenching them so tight I nearly tore them off. "What would you do without me?" I heard Elise say as her hands interlaced themselves with mine and like before, my anger vanished. "Indeed." I muttered as the footsteps passed us and headed towards the Olympians.

"Well we know who's in it." I heard Connor mutter. "A very hot woman and a man." I heard Travis say, only to hear a slap immediately afterwards, followed by a yelp of pain while I fought the smile that was about to break through down. "I wonder if she's single?" "Judging from what I'm seeing, she isn't. Sorry man." "Sorry, son of Hermes," I heard Elise say. "But I already have a child with this dashing young man," she said. "Plus I've fallen in love with someone. And it isn't you."

"Uh, who are you?" I heard _her_ say as it went silent, silence so tense it could be cut with a knife. "I don't believe I want to answer your question. Daughter of Athena, oh wait, _Ex-_ daughter of Athena," she said with a laugh. "The first demigod to ever be disowned, in front of the whole camp might I add. That must've been embarrassing, but it was also embarrassing to be caught screwing your boyfriends friend behind his back." She said as multiple power surgers erupted and I could already tell who they were without even trying.

Jason Grace, my _supposed_ brother who screwed my girlfriend behind my back. Annabeth Chase, the one who I fell into hell itself, but ended up repaying me with betrayal. Thalia Grace, whom didn't even bother hearing my side of the story. Thinking _I_ betrayed Annabeth when she _betrayed me._ Attacking me whenever she and the hunters came to camp.

"Your aura does not scare me. I am stronger than all of you combined and definitely more skilled. Plus, if you attack me, this handsome young man will hurt you, and you _definitely_ don't want him to attack you. Anyone who can defeat the Creator of the Universe in one on one combat is not someone you want to mess with. Plus he's stronger than everyone in this throne room." She said as it fell dead silent.

"Elise, I think that's enough." I said. "That voice," I heard Nico mutter as my heart stopped. "So familiar." "Archangel, you never have fun anymore. The only time you had fun was that lovely night with me." She said as my eyes snapped open to see everyone looking at me. Some in shock, others disbelieve, but most were staring at me in curiosity.

"Whatever," I said ignoring Nico's piercing stare, as if he could already tell who I was. "Sure," she said turning her head to mine, only for her lips to be mere meters away from mine. "Um, who are you?" _She_ said while me and Elise exchanged glances. "None of your business. We're merely here to visit." "I actually think it is our business," Jason said stepping up as a thought entered my head, making me smile.

"Whatever your thinking, Percy," Elise said. _"Stop."_ "Chaos always told us not to start trouble. She never said we couldn't defend ourselves if attacked." I whispered before looking at Jason with a smile on my face, much to the suspicion of Elise and the Olympians. "Jason Grace correct?" I questioned while he nodded slowly. "Yes, I am." "You know, a demigod joined my army. I think you all know him, very famous." I questioned while they stared at me confused, except for Elise who was telling me to stop.

"Percy Jackson." I said as their eyes widened. "Told me who he was, what he did and what happened to him. Sad story," I said shaking my head. "His cousin didn't even bother with listening to his side of the story." "Why should I?" Thalia spat. "Annabeth told me the truth. He cheated on her with that spawn of lust." She spat as Aphrodite stood up, eyes burning with rage. "Why you little-" "Aphrodite," I said as she turned towards me. "I'll take care of this. She will see the consequences of her actions." I said while she nodded and sat down, glaring at Thalia in hate.

"And you believed her?" "Of course, she's my best friend." "And you didn't think about his fatal flaw, personal loyalty?" I questioned as she hesitated but I continued. "Him cheating on her would tear him apart more than it would her." "Well-" "And if he really did cheat on her and Annabeth went to Jason for comfort and got pregnant. How come their child refuses to acknowledge them as mom and dad?" I said with a smirk as uncertainty flashed across her face.

"Father, aren't you going to do something?" Jason said but I sensed the panic in his voice, the desperation to hide the truth. "And if Percy Jackson did cheat on Annabeth, why does he still have the respect of Artemis? Why do her hunters agree that Percy Jackson is like the rest of the males out there but Artemis disagrees? Hmm?" I said looking at Annabeth.

"Let's ask Annabeth what really happened that dreadful day." I said looking at Annabeth as did everyone else to see her spluttering for a sentence. "What's wrong Annabeth," Nico said with mock curiosity. "Tell us. Or our new friend here will." He said while everyone nodded. "How can you even trust him?" She said pointing at me. "He shows up with this girl and disrespects the Olympians. He could be speaking lies." "If he was, I would've sensed it." Apollo said smirking while Will nodded.

"Do you want to know how I know all this?" I questioned while everyone nodded. "That's because I was there. I was the one _she_ cheated on. She and Jason made lies, spreaded them to the Romans, where I was disgraced. Never mentioned ever again." I said looking at Reyna. "Luckily, I had friends that were there for me." I said looking at Nico and the others gratefully.

"Percy, is that really you?" Nico said in shock and hope while I frowned. "Your eyes," Elise whispered into my ear. "Their the same color as Andrews." She said while I smacked my head and closed my eyes. "One sec, Nico." I said focusing on the usual sea green color my eyes usually are. "Remember me now?" I said opening my eyes, only for them to gasp.

"Let me tell you the truth Thalia," I said looking at her, "Annabeth cheated on me the day I was going to propose. The day I nearly killed Jason Grace, minor god of lightning and winds. He and Annabeth didn't want to take the blame so they spread lies to the Romans and hunters, throwing the blame on me and Piper. But Piper disappeared, leaving me with all the blame and a broken heart." I said as she spun on Jason and Annabeth, electricity rolling off her in waves.

"I thought he broke your heart," she hissed, glaring at Annabeth, who was looking at the floor. (most likely in shame. I know I certainly would) "I spent days wondering why Percy would do something like that. All this time, it was you!" She yelled, sending lightning towards Annabeth, who barely dodged the lightning that no doubt would've fried her. "Shame that missed her," I whispered into Elise's ear, whom was still enjoying herself, one hand still interlaced with mine while the other was in my hair, twirling it around. "It saves me the trouble." I said as she laughed.

"Do not forget, daughter of Zeus," Elise said smirking as Thalia looked at her. "You believed it, you are just as guilty as they are." "Let me tell you something Jason," I said taking Elise off my lap and walking towards him. "I should thank you, I'm pretty sure you heard people say this, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' particularly from the mortals." I said taking out Riptide and uncapping it.

"You only made me stronger Jason Grace, stronger than ever. But you won't live to find out." "Perseus-" "Stay out of this Jupiter. I've been holding this in for seven hundred years, it's time for some payback." I said propelling myself towards Jason, who barely pulled out his weapon to block as I attacked him with relentless attacks. All he barely even blocked. "You're pathetic," I spat kicking him through the wall. "Percy stop!" I heard but I ignored it and capped Riptide as he sumbled out of the wall, electric blue eyes flashing with rage.

"Perce, just listen to me." "Listen to what? A excuse to get you out of the ass whooping I'm about to deliver." I said pulling the shadows toward us, making it impossible to see. "Let's see how well you fight in the dark," I said unsheatthing my hunting knifes and running towards him, making noise purposely so he could hear me.

"Perseus, stop this instant!" Jupiter said as me and Jason exchanged blow after blow. "You're good," I said slightly impressed as we exchanged more attacks. "But not good enough." I said delivering a gash to his stomach, then balling my fist and delivered it to his nose, where a audible crack was heard. _Music to my ears._ I thought as the shadows dispersed to show Jason with a broken nose and golden ichor flowing from his stomach.

"Perseus!" Jupiter said glaring at me while thunder rumbled dangerously, "I have been patient with you. But now you've gone to far." "What are you going to do? I have power that rivals Chaos. You can't do anything." I said as shadows wrapped around him, trapping him in his throne. "PERSEUS!" He roared while I looked at Jason. "Play times over." I said grinning as I moved towards him, delivering vicious attacks left and right.

"Your blood is not worthy to get on my blades." I said sheathing them and willing the earth to wrap around him as I slowed clenched my hands, hearing him groan in pain while Thalia surged forward but then stopped. "You can watch." I said moving my hands to the right as the ground threw him into the wall.

"Perseus!" Jupiter said while I continued throwing him into the wall till I stopped and turned towards Jupiter. "What?" I said annoyed till ozone filled my nose.

Quickly turning around, I absorbed the lightning Jason shot towards me. "I expected that. I really did." I said shooting my own lightning towards him and throwing him into the wall.

"Champion of Ouranos," I said smirking at his shocked reaction. "Lightning doesn't affect me." I said as he used the winds and propelled himself into the air while I sighed. "You ain't the only one who can fly buddy." I said expanding my wings and shooting off into the air, flying a few feet away from him. "Time to see how much lightning you can absorb." I said light traveling behind him and kicking him forward.

Summoning as much lightning I could, I hurled it toward Jason, lighting up the night sky.

I slowly flew back to the ground, my eyes trained on the crater in the middle of the throne room. "Percy," Poseidon whispered, "what have you done?" But I ignored him as Jason slowly stumbled out, looking like he was about to faint right there. "Time to end this." I said summoning a trident and threw it towards him with all my might.

Barely dodging the trident that impaled the wall, I summoned it back and shadow travelled behind him bringing the trident to his side. As he turned to block it, I vapor travelled to the other side and brought the trident down.

Right into his ribs.

"Any last words, Grace?" I hissed as the trident pierced deeper till someone put their hand on mine. "Percy, stop." Elise said while I glared at her. "Get out of the way Elise. He needs to feel the pain I felt." "And this is how you think it needs to be done?" She said while I pressed the trident deeper, "Percy." She said in a softer tone while I looked at Jason's face.

Pain and guilt were the main two I saw but it didn't matter to me. He's seven hundred years to late. "Let him go." "But he-" "I know what he did Percy. Just, let him go." She said while I clenched the trident so tight my knuckles were turning white.

After a few minutes of debating, I sighed and loosen my grip on the trident and ever so slowly, pulled it out. "Your lucky Grace," I spat. "If it wasn't for her you would be dead, this time. For good." I said tossing the trident on the throne room floor and looked towards everyone else.

Shock, awe, and fear were the most dominant on all their expressions but it didn't matter to me. I've seen that expression too much in my life. Fear. I even look at myself in the mirror sometimes and think that, maybe I've changed, but too much. Everyone changes, yes. Me and Piper are excellent examples of change. But have I changed so much that even my own family fears me?

"Whenever you're ready to talk campers. I'll be in the big house." I said vapor travelling to the big house to see that it hasn't even changed. "Feels good to be home." I said sitting on one of the bean bags that was leaning up against the wall and closed my eyes, letting my thoughts wander.

After a few minutes, I felt multiple presences enter the big house.

"Hello everyone, long time."

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I decided to show a little Elise and Percy romance, showing that Percy stills has feelings for Elise but refuses to acknowledge it. Anyway, until next time, peace out everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Piper POV**

"Piper," I heard Hailey say but I ignored it and continued to stare at the few pictures I had of me and Percy. "Piper are you okay?" "Yeah Hailey, I'm fine." I said. "Can I come in?" I didn't answer, just hoping she would leave. "I'll take that as a yes." She said opening the door while I sighed and turned towards her.

"Will you ever listen?" I demanded standing up and hiding the pictures behind my back while she shrugged her shoulders and sat on my bed. "What are you doing?" She said as I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing much, just thinking," I said while she gave me a look that said, ' _You think I'm stupid'_ "Hey," I said as she quickly grabbed the pictures out of my hand. "Give those back!" I said while she observed them.

"You must really love him, huh?" She said looking up while I sat down beside her and put my head in my hands. "Have I changed?" I said while she stared at me confused. "What do you mean?" "Back on their planet. The lieutenant said Percy and Leo won't talk to me because I've changed." "Piper-" "Tell me," I said looking her dead in the eye. "Have I changed?"

After a few minutes, she sighed, "I don't know Piper. To them, it may be a yes, but to me," she shook her head. "I didn't know you from your time on earth. But from the moment I met you to right now. You've been the same, except for the times you got mad at Machai." "But why do they say otherwise? Most of them don't even know me. The only ones who know me are Percy and Leo." "But don't forget Piper. They changed also. You said Percy would never accept power, yet when you see him he is the champion six primordials and the Creator herself. If anyone changed, it's them. You said Percy used to smile and joke around, didn't seem like that when I saw him."

"But why do I feel like their right?" I said running my hand through my hair. "All the faces I've seen, their all people I remember. People who I always worried and wondered about, people who tried to join but failed then Percy took them in. If I was on earth, I would've done something but I didn't." "And if Percy was on earth, would he kill another living being?" She said as I opened my mouth but then realized what she said and slowly closed it.

"You said Percy was the sweetest person I would ever meet. I will admit, I was eager to meet him. When we first met him, I didn't realize it was him till I heard his name. He was certainly how you described him, but the way he acted, how he spoke. It was the opposite of how you said. Piper, most of your time here as a commander, you had a hard time. You struggled as a commander for six hundred years. It was only a hundred years ago when you finally managed to get it under control. Unlike Percy, you didn't have experience like him when it came to leading an army. He's been leading his whole life even though he didn't know it. He's lead in two wars as a demigod. Now he's here, leading again." "But-" "And before you say you could've done something with those who were hurt, you couldn't."

"How, I could've done something." "What? You were so focused on your own things you didn't know what was happening. Percy's lieutenants are mostly people he knows. People he failed to save. He was already comfortable with those he would command. But you weren't. You were some demigod who would be our commander, a daughter of Aphrodite no less. It took you a while to get used to us. So, all in all, I don't think you changed. If anyone changed, it's Percy. You can tell he changed just by looking at him." She said handing me the pictures back and standing up.

"And you did punish those who hurt them. It may have been a while but they were punished. I know without a fact if you were experienced in commanding like Percy. They would've been punished immediately, that much I can assure you." She said heading to the door, leaving me in my thoughts till a certain one came to me. "The lieutenant said Percy had a child, he said people in the army hurt her," I said while she frowned. "Don't do something rash Piper. I love you like a sister, don't start a fight with any of those female lieutenants." "What? No," I said shaking my head.

"I just want to find those responsible and deliver punishment. Or let the Angels deliver punishment." I said as her eyes widened, "Piper," she said wary. "If you do that, the people responsible won't be alive much longer." "I love everyone in this army but hurting a innocent girl," I shook my head while she sighed. "That's cruel. It's the least I could do. Apologize. Maybe it'll allow me to talk to Percy and Leo. Let me explain." I said walking past her towards the door.

"Might as well get the others and have them apologize to them in person. Hopefully, this will put us on neutral terms with them." She said while I nodded and opened the door. "Gather everyone up, I'll have to go see Chaos and speak with her." "Why?" "Because she knows where they stay." I said flashing to the throne room to see Chaos there, watching something from a screen while looking slightly disappointed.

"Lady Chaos," I said making her jump as she quickly willed the screen to vanish. "Yes dear?" She questioned, looking quite flustered. "Um, I came to ask you if you could send me and a few others to the Angels." I said while she frowned, "I know it seems pretty crazy but I need to speak with the Angels. All of them." "Piper, I think it'd be best if you waited." "Why? Aren't they all there?" "Yes, but Percy isn't there." She said while I frowned. _Where is he?_

"That's fine. I actually wanted to talk to him in private anyway." "Piper, my dear. The Angels can get a little...crazy when Percy isn't watching over them." "What do you mean?" I questioned. "Percy is busy and whenever he isn't there, they go wild. And them seeing you will erupt problems and I don't want anyone to get hurt." "We'll be fine Lady Chaos. I just need to speak with them." "Piper-" "Please Lady Chaos." I pleaded while she looked at me.

After a few minutes, she sighed and nodded. Much to my relief. "Alright, if things start to get out of hand, contact me immediately." She said seriously while I nodded.

Linebreak

"Piper, what made you think of a crazy idea like this one?" Machai said watching the portal, as if his worst nightmare would hop out and attack him. "It's not a crazy idea," I said annoyed. "It's called doing the right thing." "And by doing the right thing. We're going to get killed." Ashley said while I groaned. "If all your going to do is whine than don't come. I'll go myself." I said gesturing those who hurt Percy's daughter forward.

"Do we have to?" One of them said nervously while I nodded. "You wouldn't be in this position if you didn't abuse a little girl. Now you have to face punishment." Hailey said shoving them through the portal and going through herself while I looked at everyone else. "So, are you going or what?" I said while they exchanged uneasy glances.

"Alright then, stay." I said stepping through.

Once I appeared out the other side, I looked around to see we were in the right place. "Come on," Hailey said but I shook my head and looked at the portal. "What are you waiting for?" "Machai and the others." I said and on cue, they walked through. "Not a word." Machai said while I shrugged and walked past everyone, looking at the houses to see Omega.

"Let's go. The quicker we get this done, the faster we go back." I said walking ahead, studying everything around me. "This is actually a beautiful place," Ashley said. "Too bad we never got to see that," Machai muttered. "We were too focused on staying alive."

"Piper," I heard Ashley say but I ignored her. "Piper," she said tapping my shoulder. "Piper-" "What?" I said annoyed while she pointed to the Theta House, much to my confusion. "What?" I said till I looked up and saw a group of them sitting on the roof, by the looks of it, they were relaxing. Till they saw us.

"Machai saw them when we passed the Lambda House," Malcolm said. "They've been following us ever since." "It was just a few, three to four." Hailey said watching them as if they might attack us, which is most likely. "Now there's at least thirty to forty of them." She said while I observed them.

Most were males, about ten to twelve women. I thought they were fighters till I saw the medical packs and the red crosses on their shoulders. "Their healers." I said as one of them nudged another and said a few words as he nodded and flew off. "Looks like our presence is about to be known." Malcolm said as we moved past more houses.

"Where would the lieutenants be at?" I muttered as Ashley pointed at a house bigger than the rest while I smacked my head. "Of course, the commanders house." I said walking towards it with everyone in tow.

As we neared, shadows started to form in front of us, making us halt in our tracks. "Primordial?" Ashley said as the shadows formed a figure, obviously a female. "No girl," we heard as the shadows dispersed to reveal a girl with pale skin in a dark purple dress.

"Lieutenant," she said looking at us. "What brings you here?"

 **Elise POV**

After I stopped Percy from ending the son of Jupiter's life, I shadow traveled away before anyone realized I was gone.

Not focusing on a certain location or planet, I appeared in some park where people were walking around. "Central park," I said frowning. The name sounded familiar. "Oh yes, this is where Percy fought Hyperion," I said looking around to see a tree bigger than the rest. "And that must've been Hyperion's prison." I said sitting on a bench and looking around to see a few boys whispering to each other and pointing at me. "Oh just my luck," I said as one walked towards me, a smile on his face.

"Hey," he said while I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing out here? Too cold to be wearing a dress." He said but I ignored him, hoping he'll go away. "Are you going to say something?" "Go away." I said finally looking at him to see he had a surprised look. "There. I said something." I said standing up and getting ready to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait!" He said while I raised an eyebrow and took his hand off my arm. "What do you want?" I questioned. "What's your name?" He said as I went to shadow travel away till a thought came to me. _Let's see how long it takes a jealous Percy to get here._ I thought smiling, "Elise," I said smiling and extending my hand out to him. "What's yours?" I said as he gripped my hand, "Gary, nice to meet you Elise." He said.

"So, why are you wearing a dress?" He said gesturing to the dress that I'm wearing. "This weather doesn't bother you?" He questioned while I shook my head. _I've been in worse buddy. This is nothing._ "Oh, I was waiting for my date to get here but as you can tell," I said while he nodded sympathetically. "Who is he?" "His name is Percy Jackson," I said while he frowned, "Jackson?" He said while I nodded. "Is he by chance the son of Sally Jackson?" He questioned as my eyes widened.

 _I thought Percy's parents were dead._ I thought nodding my head. "His mother and step father are worried sick about him. Put up posters all around Manhattan." He said while I nodded. "Hey Elise, would you like to-" "Elise!" I heard, making me smile.

Turning around, I saw Percy walking towards us, wearing black jeans and a sea green muscle shirt but he didn't seem happy. "Percy!" I said walking towards him and throwing my arms around his neck while his arms immediately wrapped around my waist. "Where were you?" He said smiling but I could tell he wasn't happy at all.

"Talking to Gary," I said gesturing to Gary who didn't look happy either. "Gary," he said through clenched teeth while I nodded, smiling. "Nice to meet you." Gary said extending his hand out towards him. "Likewise." Percy said coldly, gripping his hand tightly. "Well Percy, we best go. Don't want to be late." I said taking his hand but he and Gary seemed to be locked in a glaring contest, that Percy was winning.

"Boys," I said pulling Percy's face towards mine and bringing my lips to his.

Percy was obviously shocked at the sudden movement but it didn't take long for him to kiss back while I smirked internally. _Thought Percy was in love with Chaos._ I thought as he deepened the kiss but I pulled away, smirking at his confused reaction. "Not here," I whispered into his ear. "Too many people are watching." I said as he looked around to see everyone was watching us.

"Nice meeting you Gary," I said smiling at him while he nodded, obviously disappointed. "Same." He said as Percy pulled me away from him. "What's got you so mad?" I said as we entered a cafe. "Nothing." He said glaring at any man who stared at me. Which was every man in here. "Someone's jealous." I said as we sat down at a table, his arm around me in a protective way.

"What were you thinking?" He said looking at me while I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" I said innocently while he glared at me. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said as a waiter came up. "What can I get you today?" She said revealing a little too much cleavage, obviously for Percy but he didn't even glance at her. "A coffee please." "Same thing." I said not breaking eye contact with him.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" "Yes ma'am, it is." I said looking at her to see her glare at me but I shrugged my shoulders slightly as she huffed and walked off. "I'm not in a relationship Percy," I said rolling my eyes and picking up a menu. "Is it only seven in the morning?" "Don't change the subject." "I can talk to whoever I want." "No you can't!" "And why not?" I said looking at him to see he was biting his lip, obviously trying to find a comeback but he couldn't. Much to my amusement.

"Weird how it took you a while to fall in love with Chaos, even when you were in a relationship with her. Yet it didn't even take you a week to fall in love with me after Eros's little incident." I said leaning towards him, "I think," I whispered. Our lips mere meters from each other. "You love me more than you realize. Or you choose to ignore it. But I think it's the former." I said pressing my lips against his. This time, he kissed me back without second thoughts.

One of his hands snaked around my neck while the other rested on my hip. A cough interrupted us, a very loud cough. Pulling apart, we saw the waitress holding our coffee on a tray. "Here you go sir," she said handing Percy his coffee. "Thanks," he said handing me my coffee and took his. The girl obviously sensed defeat and reluctantly, backed down. "Mind buying me breakfast?" I said but he shook his head. "You can eat at the house after we're done here." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

Linebreak

"Head back, I'm heading back to camp." "Going to kill the son of Jupiter?" I questioned but he laughed and shook his head, "I would certainly like to, but I was talking to some old friends." "Till you came here." I said but he ignored what I just said. "Head back home, I'll be there shortly." "I want to stay here." "Elise," he said while I sighed but nodded.

"Fine, I'll head back." "Elise, I mean it," he said seriously. "Don't sneak back to earth and be flirting with some other man." "Percy," I said shaking my head. "You of all people should know I would never do that." I said. "Also when I get back, me and you need to have a talk." "Are we both thinking about the same kind of talk?" I said smirking. "The last time we _talked,_ I was pregnant." I said as he opened his mouth but then slowly closed it.

"Whatever, just head back," he said while I nodded, "I'll be waiting." I said shadow traveling away from earth.

Once I appeared back on Planet Foy, I walked through the streets, seeing that it was quiet. "Of course it would be quiet," I muttered to myself. "Everyone's resting. " I said walking towards Percy's house to hear music. "Not everyone," I said opening the door to see a usual sight. Zoe sitting away from most of the boys, Silena and Carly chatting about makeup and perfume. The boys being idiots as always.

"What's he doing?" I said sitting next to Calypso, who was still reading her book. "Playing some game," she said turning the page. "But why is he dancing?" I said looking at Leo to see him dancing and shining two flashlights around. Where he got the flashlights, not even I know. "Leo, quit making yourself look like a fool," Calypso said looking up from her book. "Everyone's watching," she said while he froze and looked around to see everyone staring at him.

"They can look at me all they want, everyone knows they can't resist this," he said gesturing to himself while Zoe snorted. "Keep telling yourself that," she said while he nodded. "I will," he said smiling and turning back to the screen while Luke stood up. "You know what they say," he said grinning. "If you can't beat em, join em." He said walking up beside Leo and also dancing.

"Morons," I said standing up. "Where's Andrew at?" "Haven't seen him ever since you vowed to kill him." Charles said tinkering with some little project while I smirked. "That's good," I said sitting beside Charles. I like Charles. We both share many things in common. The main being we keep to ourselves. "What are you messing with?" I said while he looked at me. "Percy sent Leo a report on his arm. But as you can tell, he didn't even look at it." I nodded. "Now what's wrong with it?" "Percy said he's been having problems. Leo has to be careful when he's doing this. He isn't tinkering with metal anymore." He said shaking his head.

"You know how Leo is Charles," I said while he nodded. "How did he even catch the eye of the immortal Titan, Calypso?" He mused while I laughed and stood up. "I'll leave you alone so you can get that fixed." I said walking away from him and towards Andy, like Calypso, was reading a book. "Hey Andy," I said sitting beside him. "Hey Elise," he said looking up from his book, a smile on his face.

I see Andy as a little brother. I do have half-brothers and sisters but we don't really talk. "What are you reading?" I said. "I don't know." I raised an eyebrow at this. "You don't know, yet your reading it?" I said while he nodded. "You know me, I like reading." That is true. Andy thirsts for knowledge more than Athena. He'll read something and come up with a crazy idea that would usually help us or try to kill us. "I found it on earth," he said. "In one of those thrift stores." "You went to earth?" "Elise, as soon as Percy left, the boys went wild. Luke and Leo raced over earth. The rest were out pranking the primordials. The girls managed to bring everyone back to the house. Kimberly, as a daughter of Hecate, put a ward around the house that allows someone to enter, but prevent anyone from leaving."

"I do hope you weren't apart of this?" "Of course not, I probably bought every book in New York in about fifteen minutes." He said pointing to bags that were filled with books. "Huh, listen to this," he said. "All the gods, and all the demons are within you." "Within me huh?" Luke said sitting down at the table. "Sounds about right," he said smiling while I felt a tug on my dress.

Looking down, I saw Angel rubbing her eyes and yawning, her free hand gripping a stuffed animal that Silena got her, along with the hundreds of other stuffed animals. "What are you doing up this late?" I said picking her up and sitting her down on my lap. "Where's daddy at?" She murmured before falling gently back to sleep. "Where is Percy Elise?" Luke questioned while I explained to them what happened.

"So Percy put the son of Jupiter in his place," Zoe said. "Serves him right," Leo said. "I never thought he would do something like that." When Leo first found out about what happened to Percy, let's just say that's the first time anyone actually feared him. I opened my mouth to speak but a knock at the door stopped me. "Who could that be?" Andy said while Kimberly stood up and walked towards the door. "How much you wanna bet it's either the daughter of Aphrodite or has something to do with her." Andy said while she opened the door to reveal a healer from Lambda company.

"Sorry to disturb you lieutenants," he said apologetically. "Especially when it's nearly midnight-" "It's fine," Kimberly said opening the door for him to come in but he shook his head. "We have some... _unwanted visitors_." He said while we exchanged glances. "Really?" I said handing Angel to Calypso and looking at him. "Yes, the daughter of Aphrodite along with the same people who came here but they brought some people who I think you and commander Jackson won't like." He looked at Angel when he said this.

He spoke in a lower voice. "She brought those who abused Angel." My blood turned to ice. "We've been watching them, they'll be here soon." Everyone looked at me, "I'll deal with this," I said while he nodded. "Thank you for informing me." He nodded and flew off while I closed my eyes. "You going to kill them yourself or are you going to actually see what they want?" "It depends Andy," I said opening my eyes and looking at him. "Whichever comes first." I said shadow traveling away.

Linebreak

"Lieutenant," I said appearing a few feet in front of them. "What brings you here?" I said looking at the daughter of Aphrodite. "We came to talk," she said stepping forward while I raised an eyebrow. "About what? There is nothing we want to talk about." "I understand you don't want to see us," she said gesturing to everyone behind her. "If you understand, then why are you here?" I said while the girl beside her opened her mouth to speak but the daughter of Aphrodite stopped her. _Smart choice girl._

"I don't think you understand," I said stopping her before she even spoke. "If you truly did understand, you would see you aren't welcome here." I said gesturing to the soldiers walking out of different houses, obviously disturbed and annoyed to see them here. "Is there a second in command I can talk to?" "You're speaking to her." I said while she bit her lip.

I turned around to walk away till she spoke again. "I'm sorry." I stopped in my tracks and looked at her. "Sorry?" "Yes, about your daughter. I know your her mother, you both have the same aura. I understand you think I let that happen, which in a way. I did. But you must understand, I'm new to this whole commander thing. I just got things under control around a hundred years ago. I did punish them, but it was years after it happened but I did punish them. Along with everyone else who hurt those who are here." She said gesturing to everyone in the houses.

"I felt it was only right you delivered punishment." I raised an eyebrow. "You aren't worried we'll kill them?" "Oh, I'm worried. I do hope you won't kill them nor break them in anyway. Just like how Percy cares about you and everyone else, I care for everyone in my army." She said while I stared at those who hurt my daughter, but they didn't look at me. "Your reputation as a peacekeeper is known throughout the universe, Piper Mclean." I said as a surprised expression appeared on her face till a relieved expression took its place as shadows swallowed those who hurt my daughter.

"You're right," I said looking at her again. "I did believe you let it happen. I never thought about it that way, I saw it as you hurt my daughter and did nothing." I said turning away from her. "Wait!" She said while I looked at her. "I know Percy isn't here, but can you tell him I stopped by?" I raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

"Just because of this little talk does not make us friends Mclean. The easiest way to put it is we are on somewhat neutral terms," I said looking back at the house, knowing the other lieutenants are around here somewhere listening. "You and I both know Percy will be less cooperate than me. He sees you in a different light." "I know. I've changed in some ways but so has he and Leo, more than me. Maybe it's time he woke up." I smirked, maybe we could be friends.

"Those who knew Percy on earth said he's changed. We've tried everything and nothing has worked. Maybe you can do something." I said shadow traveling back to the house.

 **A little while back...**

 **Percy POV**

"Long time campers," I said opening my eyes to see the campers staring at me in shock. "How you been?" I said smirking slightly. "Percy," Nico started walking forward. "Is that really you?" "Of course it's me, unless you know another Percy Jackson," I said as he tackled me in a hug, as did everyone else. _Since when did Nico start showing emotions?_ I thought as everyone got off me.

It was silent for a while till Travis spoke. "Dude," he started, a grin on his face. "That was awesome!" He said while I rolled my eyes, a small smile on my face. "Where have you been?" Nico asked. "Working with Chaos." "Chaos," he said. "Like, the Creator of the Universe Chaos?" I nodded. "That's the one," I said while everyone stared at me in disbelief.

"How's camp been?" I said looking around the big house. "Good, I guess." "You guess?" I said looking at Connor. "Just ain't the same without you," Nico said while I nodded. "Sorry I left unexpectedly but I had to get away from here." They nodded. "I would too Perce," Travis said. "After what happened with Jason and Annabeth, everyone knew you needed time away from here." Katie slapped him upside the head, making him yelp. "Don't remind him, you idiot."

"It's fine Katie," I said shrugging my shoulders. "It doesn't bother me." "You sure?" I nodded. "Your girlfriend is _hot!"_ Connor said while I raised an eyebrow. "Who said she was my girlfriend?" Everyone stared at me surprised. "I thought-" "She was my girlfriend. Why she came here, I don't know. Maybe it was to spite me." I said shrugging my shoulders. "So enough about me. What about you?"

Katie and Travis get married, which was good and Chris proposed to Clarisse. "Got any kids running around Katie?" I said smirking while she and Travis blushed. "N-No," Katie stuttered out. "We're still-" "I'm just messing with you Katie," I said slightly smiling at her till I narrowed my eyes. "I'll be right back," I said while everyone looked surprised as I shadow traveled towards Central Park.

 _Damn you Elise._

Linebreak

"Sorry about that." I said appearing beside Connor, making him jump. "Where did you go?" Nico questioned while I waved it off. "Nothing of importance. Mind showing me around camp?" I questioned while they nodded. "Nothing changed much," Nico said shrugging his shoulders. "Immortality kind of gets boring when you're doing the same thing over and over again." "Then quit being so dull and do something different. Such as, maybe get a girlfriend," I said smirking at his guppy expression.

"We've been telling him the same thing Percy," Travis said while we continued exploring the camp till I noticed Chiron isn't here. "Hey, where's Chiron at?" "He's helping a few satyrs recover a powerful demigod." Chris said. "Another child of the big three?" "No," Chris shook his head. "The satyrs said the demigod has a ancient aura, like older than the gods." _Must be a child from Nyx or Erebus, most likely Erebus. Best I grab them before Chiron does._

We walked past the arena to see three certain blue eyed demigods pushing around a little green eyed girl. "Hold up," I said walking towards them. "What's going on here?" I said while they stared at me in surprise. "Nothing," one of the boys said. "Maybe you should go before you get hurt," he said as someone snorted.

Turning around, I saw the immortal campers. "More like it's the other way around, Derek," Clarisse said. "This ain't someone you want to mess with." She said while I looked at the green eyed girl.

She was about ten, maybe eleven. She didn't even reach my waist in height. Her sea green eyes stared at me in curiousity. "Listen to the cabin counselors children of Zeus," I said looking at them. "I tend to be very protective over my siblings." "You're a son of Poseidon?" The girl questioned while I nodded. "How much do you know about Percy Jackson?" "He was the most powerful demigod that ever lived," she said. "He is the two-time Savior of Olympus-" "And I don't like the children of Zeus." I stated while they stared at me confused.

"My girlfriend cheated on me with a son of Jupiter. Even slept with him. I nearly killed him." I walked past them and grabbed my little sister's arm. "I am Percy Jackson, and if I catch you trying to hurt my sister again, it'll be the last thing you ever do." They stared at me in shock tilll one of the boys went to speak but I spoke again.

"You are not stronger than me. Even if there are three of you. I have power that rivals the Creator of the Universe. Best you control your pride before I embarrass you so bad Zeus will never boast about his children ever again." I said as Nico laughed while I walked away from them till I heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Think about what you're doing son of Zeus," I said turning towards him. "You have no chance against me. If I can defeat Chaos, you have no chance." I said but he glared at me.

"Alright boy," I said uncapping Riptide and swinging it around, getting used to the sword again. "You two wish to join your brother? I already embarrassed your half-brother up on Olympus. Do you wish to join him?" I questioned as they both unsheathed their weapons. "Three children of Zeus and a son of Jupiter," I mused as they circled me. "The Fates must be blessing me today." I said smirking.

I just stood there, looking at all three of them till the boy Clarisse addressed as Derek came at me with a overhead attack. I merely rolled my eyes and side-stepped his attack, kicking him to the dirt. "How useless Zeus's children have been." I mocked as Derek's brother and sister both swung at me. I jumped back as their blades cladhed, erupting sparks while I kicked them both to the dirt.

"I don't even need Riptide for something so useless." I said capping Riptide and using my hands to block their attacks and toy with them, much to my amusement. "Alright, time to end this. I have places to be." I said disarming Derek and bringing the sword hilt to his head, knocking him unconscious then doing the same to the other two.

When I turned around, I saw most of the camp staring at me in shock and awe. _I'm not going through all these questions I know these kids will be asking me._ I thought grabbing my little sister's arm. "Campers," I looked at the immortal campers. "It was good seeing you again." "You aren't staying?" "I can't Nico," I said shaking my head. "I have duties to perform. I will try and stop by again, that's if I'm not busy." I said kneeling down and looking at my sister.

"I do wish we could talk, but I have duties." I said while she nodded and spoke in a quiet voice. "It's fine," I nodded and stood up till she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tightly. _For a little girl, she has some grip._ I thought hugging her back. "Will I ever see you again?" "I'll try and visit as much as possible, alright?" "Pinky promise?" She said holding out her pinkie while I smiled. "Pinky promise," I said while she smiled and released me.

"Until next time," I said nodding my head in a farewell gesture and vapor traveled back to Planet Foy.

Linebreak

"Hey Percy," Luke greeted while I nodded. "Where's Elise?" I demanded while he looked surprised but pointed upstairs. "She's in her room," Luke said confused but I was already going up the stairs towards her room.

"Elise?" I questioned knocking on her door. "You know, people are trying to sleep." I heard as shadows formed a figure beside me. "What were you thinking?" I demanded while she frowned. "If this is about what happened in Central Park-" "No, I'm talking about what happened in the throne room." I said while she opened her door and walked inside while I followed.

"I don't think I understand. Will you please elaborate?" She sat on the bed while I stood in front of her. "Trying to make me look bad in front of my family. Saying I dated Chaos and then slept with you and completely ignored my family." "I was merely stating the truth," she said calmly while I glared at her. "That is what happened, but you made it seem like I ignored them purposely and merely used you." I said narrowing my eyes at her. "Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Why what?" "What are you up to Elise? You come to the throne room wearing the exact same dress that you wore that same night, then you head to Central Park and flirt with some guy." "I'm trying to help you." "Help me?!" I said shaking my head, not believing the words that are coming out of her mouth. "Help me with what?" I demanded while she stared at me for a few seconds till she got up and walked towards me. "This," she whispered before kissing me.

I don't know what my problem was, but today I could not keep my lips off Elise. I picked her up by her backside, holding her up while she wrapped her legs around my waist. I heard the door close so I guess she closed it. Gently sitting her on the bed, we broke apart, breathing hard. Before I knew it, my lips were back on hers, my hands going up and down her legs.

I started to kiss her neck, making her moan softly. I probably would've gone farther if she didn't stop me, meaning I'll have another child in nine months. "Can't have you kissing two women Percy," she said. "No one you and I have these little... _sessions._ If anyone finds out, it won't look good on your part." She said while I released her, trying to regain some self-control.

 _It's like I have no control over myself when it comes to her._ I thought as she sat on my lap, wrapping her fingers in my hair. "What are you doing?" I demanded, but she didn't say anything, only bring her lips to mine again. I kissed her back, my hands trying to find the zipper to her dress. Once I found it, I was about to unzip it till I heard a knock on the door.

"Percy?" I heard Luke say while I froze. _If Luke finds out, I'll never hear the end of it._ I thought while Elise pulled away. "Best you see what he wants," she whispered before kissing me again. "I'm coming in," I heard him say as the door started to open.

I wanted to pull away, I really did. But like I said, it's like I have no control when it comes to this woman.

Just when I thought I was caught, she shadow traveled away before Luke could see us. "Dude, I've been calling you for the past ten minutes," he said annoyed as the shower started to run. "Is that Elise?" He questioned but I sat there, breathing hard and trying to understand what just happened. "Hey," Luke waved his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" "You okay?" He said frowning slightly while I nodded. "I'm fine Luke," I said reassuringly. "What do you need?" "The Council needs you. I don't know why, but Aether told me to come get you." I nodded and stood up. "Did something happen between you and Elise?" I stared at Luke surprised. "What makes you think that?" "Well, you seem pretty flustered and the only person who can make you show emotions like that is Elise." He said while I shook my head and summoned a portal.

"Tell Elise she's in charge since you screwed up last time." I walked through the portal and out the other side and appeared in the throne room. As usual, Ananke is the first one to speak. "it's about time you showed up," she said annoyed. "We've been waiting-" "Ananke, do us all a favor and shut up." I said looking at her while Aether laughed.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Hemera said. "Yes, I'm in a bad mood. I had a little sister who I didn't get to meet because of three arrogant children of Zeus. I nearly destroyed the Olympian throne room because of a son of Jupiter, I finally get to see my friends and family but I had to come back. So yes, I'm in a very bad mood." I said. "Well, it looks like it's about to get worse," Thalassa muttered.

"What?" "Nothing." She said quickly. "Percy." I looked at Chaos. "Do you know why you were called here?" "My guess is because of what happened on earth?" "Partially-" "Oh, look," Ananke said. "He has a brain." I glared at her, snapping my fingers as a portal appeared above her. Out came tons of sewage and rotten fish, making everyone exclaim in shock and surprise as it all landed on the Primordial of Fate.

Thalassa and Hemera moved their thrones away from Ananke. Nyx had her hand over her mouth, eyes wide but I saw the smile threatening to break through. Aether and Erebus were crying, leaning on each other for support. Chaos had her head in her hands. "Oh, dear," Ananke eyes opened.

Glowing purple eyes swirled with power and hate, and it was all directed at me. "I'm going to kill you," she hissed. "Not when you're like that," I said smirking. "Ananke, go clean yourself up," Chaos said covering her nose. "I'll deal with Perseus." Uh-oh. She never calls me Perseus unless I really screwed, which I am.

Ananke vanished in a harsh purple light. "Before we do anything, let me say she had that coming." Erebus said while Aether nodded. "Nice job Percy," Aether smiled at me. "So what were you saying Chaos?" I looked at her. "What?" I rolled my eyes. "You said I was here partially, what's the other reason I'm here?" "You know of Piper?" My eyes narrowed. "Yes, why?" "You know of her duty as a peacekeeper?" I nodded again.

"in her recent peacekeeper missions, someone has been trying to kill her-" "And you want me to be her protecter?" I said surprising her. "Yes, but I also want you to find out who's doing it and why." "Why can't someone else do it?" I said. "She has her team." "But her team cannot catch assassins." I rolled my eyes. "You have other assassins Chaos, what's the difference?" A folder appeared in her hands.

"We've sent other assassins," the folder floated from her hands and landed in mine. I looked at the primordials curiously but saw they all had a serious expression. I opened it and about lost it right there. "Whoever is doing this is catching our assassins," she said while I looked through the papers, seeing assassin after assassin tortured to death. Just seeing the scene made my blood boil.

"Everyone here agrees Percy, this is a job only Omega can handle." I looked at them. "Alright Chaos," I nodded slowly. "You want me to bring the people responsible in chains or do you want them dead?" "Whichever comes first," Erebus said while I nodded. "Mind if I take this with me?" I held the folder up. "There's a few things in here that I would like to study." They nodded.

"Whoever these people are, they are following Piper wherever she goes. The only place they won't follow her is here." Erebus said tossing me a video recorder. "What's this?" "It's a recording from a civilian who was watching Piper when she was on planet Fahra. Said he caught a figure moving from rooftop to rooftop with impossible speed." I nodded.

"Anything else I need to know?" They shook their heads. "I'll find the people responsible for this." I said walking out the throne room. "I know you will Percy." I heard Chaos as I shadow traveled back to planet Foy.

 **So, I know this was a little different than what you expected and I apologize but I couldn't figure out a way that would fit Percy and Piper together with how I started the story.**

 **The way this chapter ends kind of makes sense with Percy and Piper. I can't exactly explain it in the author's note but you'll understand in later chapters.**

 **If you like the sudden change in the story, great if you don't, well I'm sorry. I spent days trying to figure out how I could put Percy and Piper together and this was the only idea I could come up with. Plus I wanted to dig a little deeper into Percy and Elise's little romance. I also changed the genre from romance/drama to adventure/drama with how the story is going.**

 **I'm trying to hurry up and finish Percy Jackson: Champion of the Primordials but since it's going to be the last chapter, it's going to be the longest.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the sudden change in the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

"What are you doing Percy?" I heard Luke say. "What?" I said turning around to see Luke and Leo staring at me in surprise. "Dude," Leo started. "Have you gotten any sleep?" "What time is it?" I took a sip of my coffee. "It's seven in the morning," Luke said. "After you came back from the Council, you came up here and didn't leave for a whole day." I stared at them surprised.

 _I've been working that long?_ "I'm fine," I said standing up and refilling my coffee. "Just studying some things." They just stared at me. "Percy," Leo said. "What are you doing?" I sighed and gathered up all the papers. "Is everyone downstairs?" They nodded. "Eating breakfast." I walked past them, out my room and down the stairs.

"Wonder what has him like this?" I heard Leo say to Luke. "You two coming?" I said smelling Calypso's wonderful cooking. "Hey Percy," Calypso greeted turning around then jumping slightly. "Oh my," she stared at me. "Percy, are you okay?" Andy said while I nodded and sat down at the table.

"You hungry?" I shook my head. "That's surprising," Andrew said. "You're usually always eating." "Percy," I looked at Calypso. "Are you okay?" She said worriedly while I looked at her. "Yes," I said confused. "Why wouldn't I be?" "You look like trash Perce." "Bout time you showed up." I said looking at Andrew. "I've come to terms with my inevitable fate." I nodded. "What are those in your hands?" Kimberly said curiously.

"Chaos said she had a job for me." "Ain't surprising." "This one's a little different than the others Andy." "How so," Calypso said sitting down as everyone looked at me. "You all know of Piper, correct?" "Yeah, we know her." Andy said while I raised an eyebrow. "She stopped by the house," Carly said. "No one except Elise knows why." I looked at Elise but she shrugged. "Anyway, you all know of her duty as a peacekeeper?" Everyone nodded. "On her last few missions, someone's been trying to kill her." "Kill her?" Leo said slightly alarmed. Although me and him aren't on good terms with her, we still care.

"You mean an assassin?" Henry said while I nodded. "Chaos has other assassins," Luke said. "Why can't she send one of them to protect her?" "She has," I tossed the folder on the table. "All received the same fate." Andy opened the folder, then made a groaning sound. "That's just disgusting." He handed it to Kimberly, who took one look and handed it to Silena, who didn't even look at it.

"Someone's determined to kill Piper and start some trouble." I said as Zoe handed me the folder. "Why would someone kill a peacekeeper?" Andy questioned. "Even if it is Piper?" "The answer's obvious Andy," Elise looked at me. "Someone's trying to start a war." "But not just any war," I said. "A war that will kill millions." "But why?" Bianca questioned.

"Piper's famous for stopping hundreds of wars. A few that would leave us in some low numbers if we intefered." "We all know how she stops them." We all looked at Andrew. "She uses that pretty face and that charmspeaking ability that children of Aphrodite have." "So you think she's pretty now?" Andrew snorted. "I've seen prettier faces Valdez, that's how all children of Aphrodite are." Silena kicked his chair out from under him, making him hit the table head first then the ground.

"You must love getting hurt." Luke said grinning. "Calypso, please tend to him." Calypso sighed but nodded. "So someone's trying to kill Piper to start a war, but who's trying to kill her and why?" "Well, we know the why Silena," Charles said. "But who?" "Revenge?" Leo said. "Why would somebody want revenge Leo?" "He might be onto something Zoe." Michael said.

"Maybe this person wants Piper dead because she stopped a war that might've helped or support this person somehow and their trying to kill her." "Leo, that might've been the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." I said while he grinned at me. "Thanks Perce." "When did these attacks start happening?" Andy questioned.

"Around her last few missions, so I'll say probably her second or third mission before we were introduced to each other." He nodded. "What if it isn't just for revenge." Everyone turned toward Silena. "What if it's to send a message?" We looked at her confused. "A message." I questioned while she nodded. "Let's say, this person wants revenge, but what if their not targeting Piper, but Chaos?" "Who has the guts to attack Chaos?" Leo questioned. "Percy." "Besides Percy, boys." Silena said shooting Andrew and Leo a look of annoyance.

"Alright," I started. "Someone is trying to kill Piper for revenge and to get back at Chaos, correct?" Everyone nodded. "Why would they attack Piper though? Why not hit Chaos were it will truly hurt her?" Luke looked at me as did everyone else. "Very true," Andy mused as Elise spoke. "He's Percy Jackson." Everyone looked at her. "The Two-Time Savior of Olympus, the Bane of Kronos and Gaea. Who has the guts to target him?" "Elise is right," Lee said. "No one even thinks about targeting Percy. They'll be killed before they get within a hundred yards of him, better to attack the person second closest to Chaos, and that is Piper." Lee said.

"Alright," Leo said nodding. "We're getting somewhere. I like it." "So, the question still remains." I said sighing. "Who's trying to kill her?" "Percy," Luke put his hand on my shoulder. "Give us these," he took the papers and video recordings out of my hands. "We'll sort through all these and you get some sleep." I was about to protest but Zoe spoke. "Luke's right." "I am?" "Don't push your luck boy," Zoe said glaring at him.

"You need sleep. We'll wake you up if we find anything important." I nodded, standing up. "I'll make sure he goes to bed and isn't sneaking off." Elise said standing up but Luke stopped her. "I actually need your help sorting through all these. Everyone needs to help since there's quite a bit of papers, plus there's all sorts of video recordings that we need to go through." Elise raised an eyebrow but nodded while I shot Luke a grateful look, which he nodded at. I needed to stay away from Elise anyway, she has me really confused.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow," I said heading up the stairs. "Possibly." I muttered as he spoke.

"Alright, let's get to work."

 **Two days later**

 **Percy POV**

"Percy!" I heard as someone knocked on my door. I groaned, covering my head with my pillow, trying to get some more sleep in. "Percy!" The voice said again while I opened my eyes and sat up, aggravated someone disturbed my peaceful sleep. "Percy-" "I'm coming!" I yelled, making my way towards the door, grumbling and cursing.

I opened my door and saw Luke staring at me. "What do you want?" I said glaring at him. "Have a peaceful sleep?" "I did till you woke me up." I muttered, but he heard me. "Sorry to disrupt your sleep but we found a lot of stuff about these assassins that want to kill Piper." That woke me up. "And why didn't you wake me up before?" I demanded. "I thought I told you to wake me up when you found something." He put his hands up.

"In my defense, I tried to wake you up the next day but you were out like a light. Elise said to let you sleep." "And you listened to her?" "You put her in charge." "For when I'm gone." He shrugged till I realized something. "Wait a minute," he looked at me confused. "What?" "You said assassins," he nodded. "I thought it was just one assassin?" I said confused.

"We thought the same thing till we went over that video recording that you got." "What'd you find out?" "A lot," he said while I stared at him surprised. "We asked Chaos for some more video recordings from the past attempted assassinations, we went over them and were surprised at what we saw." "What'd you see?" He shook his head.

"The last assassination attempt was on planet Farha. These assassins," he shuddered. "Their dangerous. More dangerous than what we thought." "What happened on Farha?" I said heading into the bathroom to brush my teeth. "You know of Farha's capital, Tarion?" I nodded. "Piper stopped a war between two poweful kings. They held a celebration for it. The unity of the two kingdoms, these assassins tried to kill Piper but failed, they would've killed her with a throwing knife to the heart but a guard tackled her out of the way." "Is that what happened on Farha? Another failed assassination?" He shook his head.

"They wrecked Tarion. Killing over three hundred guards plus both kings royal guard." I froze. "All in under five minutes." I stared at him in disbelief. "No way." "Believe it Perce. We didn't believe it either till Caityln found out about it. It's all over the universe." I finished brushing my teeth as Luke handed me a clean pair of clothes.

"People are scared. This happened a couple days before we got back from Tarken. People don't know their targeting Piper but once they do," he shook his head while I nodded, knowing if people found out the true reason, they'll rather deal with war than assassins. Plunging the universe into deeper darkness. "So it's a group?" He nodded. "How many?" "Not a lot, but Andy's working on it right now." I turned towards him.

"Well, we better stop them before they cause any more trouble."

Linebreak

"Sorry we turned the arena into...this," Leo said gesturing around the arena. "Why are there training dummies all over the place?" I questioned. "We're trying to picture what happened on Ferha," Andy explained. "Proceed." He nodded and led me and Luke over to where the rest of the lieutenants were talking. "So, what we found out Percy is...crazy." I nodded. "Luke already told me a few things." "Such as..." "There's more than one assassin. These assassins destroying Farha's capital, Tarion. Killing over three hundred guards in under five minutes, and extremely deadly." I said while he nodded.

"Did we find a exact number on how many assassins there are in total?" I said while everyone looked at me. "Looking better Percy," Andrew said while I nodded. "Percy, come here." Andy said leading everyone over to a board that flips over to either side, like the one you see those college teachers have. "What is this?" I questioned, seeing pictures of men and women on either side of the board.

"The assassins," Andy said simply. "How many are there?" I questioned as Zoe spoke. "Twenty four. Twelve boys and twelve girls. Just like us." I nodded. "Interesting." "It gets better," Charles said while I gestured for him to continue. "Apparently, when they attacked Piper at Tarion, there wasn't just one." "They were all there." "All of them?" I said looking at Leo and Charles while they nodded.

"All twenty four of them." Calypso gestured around them. "From the video recording you gave us, the person recording saw a lot." "What'd they see?" I questioned. "They saw a figure jumping from building to building, killing any guards who tried to stop them easily." Andy pointed at a girl wearing a white cloak, the hood covering her face completely. "They all wear the same thing," Andy said. "White cloaks, hoods covering the face up in total darkness, and a weapon." "We got all kinds of videos but they all kind of show the same thing, except for the one you gave us." Leo said while I nodded.

"Who is she?" I questioned pointing at the girl. "We don't know," Lee said. "But we do know she is deadly and never to fight her in close combat." I raised an eyebrow as Zoe spoke. "This girl killed seven guards in under seven seconds," my eyes widened. "Percy," Luke started. "Her technique is flawless. When she fought these guards, she defeated all of them without a single misstep. She didn't even slow down." "Plus she killed them with her bare hands," Leo said while my eyes widened even further.

"Her hands?" They all nodded. "We didn't believe it either when we saw it. In fact, when they told her to stop, she only sped up." "And not a single misstep?" I said looking at Luke while he nodded. "How about the others? Did we get anything on them?" They shook their heads. "We didn't get any good videos of them fighting, just people recording the hundreds of bodies lying on the ground with kill wounds on them. Necks slashed, hearts pierced," Bianca said shuddering. "All clean kills."

"And these are them?" I said pointing at the board while they nodded. "How did you find out there was twenty four of them?" "It took us a while," Kimberly said. "We went over the recordings for hours, thinking we were seeing the same assassins over and over again till we noticed each of the assassins have a different technique." I gestured for her to continue.

"Each of them fight with different weapons," Andy stated. "But they all use bows." "What kind of weapons?" "The same we use," Elise said. "Hunting knifes, daggers, swords, spears, just the basics." "What kind of techniques do they use?" "We noticed when comparing two videos that one of the assassins was brutal when killing his enemies but the other was just killing them and getting it over with." Carly said.

"They all seem to have a certain talent," Andy said looking at the board. "Their all skilled with a different weapon, but we don't see two of them using the same weapon, save for the bows." "Their _techniques,"_ I said while Elise spoke. "The girl is fast, really fast." "Another's strength," Charles said. "He broke two guards' necks with ease and killed two more with throwing knifes to the neck. All under two seconds." "It's like their blessed in a certain spot," I said while they nodded. "Exactly." Andy said.

"Their blessed with speed, strength, stealth and etc." I said while everyone nodded. "One of the assassins has a heck of an arm." Luke said gesturing to a few dummies. "He threw a throwing knife from over three hundred yards that would've killed Piper." I stared at the pictures. "Percy," Calypso said, but I sensed the uneasiness in her tone. "Both kings had a royal guard with them." I looked at her. "There was fifty guards watching the perimeter around the kings and Piper." I frowned, not realizing where she's going with this.

"Percy, when that assassin threw that throwing knife, one of the guards pushed Piper out of the way, but not before it hit her in the shoulder." Leo said nervously. "Before anyone could even blink, all the guards suddenly dropped to the ground dead." I stared at them in shock. "All had arrows protruding from their necks." Leo said as Zoe spoke. "It was...insane. Percy, they had to have reacted faster than even we could to do something like that. We did a little math and estimated they had to all have been at least three hundred yards back, like the assassin who threw the knife." She said.

"We all sat and talked about it Percy," Elise said while I stared at them. "If these assassins find out Omega is defending Piper, they'll all attack you at once." "And you're skilled, yes, but judging from what we saw, these assassins will easily overpower you. Powers or not." We stood there in silence, they were probably lost in thoughts while I thought about their words.

"Have you told the Council?" They shook their heads. "We wanted to tell you first." I nodded and summoned a portal. "Let's go tell the Council what we found." They nodded and one by one, all stepped through the portal, leaving me and Luke. "What are you going to do?" He questioned while I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know Luke," I said looking at him. "If what you told me is true, and I'm sure it is. These assassins are more deadlier than anything we've ever faced." He nodded grimly.

"Let's go," I tossed my head towards the portal. "Let's go see if Chaos will listen to what we have to say." He nodded, and together, we walked through the portal.

Linebreak

"And that's what we found out." I said while the primordials sat there, processing what we just told them. "That can't be." Ananke shook her head. "It isn't possible. What you just told us doesn't add up." "And how does it not add up?" I growled. "Yes, I believe there are assassins trying to kill Piper and someone is trying to start a war, but what happened on Tarion," she shook her head.

"It's all over the universe!" Leo exclaimed. "What do you mean it doesn't add up?" He demanded. "I kind of agree with Ananke on this one," Erebus said. "There are no immortals out here other than us and we didn't bless anyone except for all of you," he said gesturing to all of us. "What you're trying to say is these assassins are more skilled than you-" "We never said they were more skilled than us." I said as everyone looked at me.

"You have to trust us on this one," I said. "We aren't messing with a bunch of kids. We're dealing with killers. People with experience when it comes to murdering. Their taking orders from someone but we don't know who." "And you think this person wants revenge against Chaos?" Nyx questioned while we nodded.

"They can't attack Percy without being attacked and captured so they go after Piper. It makes sense." They shook their heads, much to our annoyance. "What isn't adding up?" Carly demanded. "What isn't making sense to you?" "One of these assassins, a girl, took down seven guards in under seven seconds with her own hands-" "She did!" I said but Chaos continued. "Then you say they killed over three hundred guards in under five minutes _and_ destroyed Tarion?" We nodded. "Because they did," Silena said. "These people are merciless. If they get their hands on Piper, who knows what they'll do to her." They still weren't listening.

"Chaos," she looked at me. "You _have_ to trust us." I said. "I know it seems crazy, but it is true. I didn't believe it either till I saw it myself. People are scared. These assassins could've easily killed Piper if they wanted to, but they didn't. The other assassins," I held up the folder. "You've seen what they did. Imagine this ten times worse if they catch Piper." I knew she was beginning to agree so I continued.

"Everyone knows of Omega. The most feared assassin in the universe. No one's seen Omega for over a hundred years, some think he's dead but many believe he's just waiting, waiting for another warlord to show his face." I stepped forward. "They didn't just torture these assassins. Their sending a message. Trying to make Omega come out into the open and attack them, trying to avenge his fellow assassins. Don't you see?" I said.

"Whoever is in charge of these assassins has a grudge against you, Chaos." I said. "Since no one's seen you for millenia, save for us. It has to be someone from when the primordials ruled. Or maybe even earlier than them, maybe when it was just Chaos." I looked at them. "Piper's going on her next peacekeeper mission, today, right?" They nodded. "If I can get, _solid_ proof on these assassins. Will you believe us?" "And how will you get evidence?" Ananke demanded.

"Because Omega will be there," I said. "I won't even try to hide. I want to know who I'm messing with before I actually do something. They'll come. I can promise you that much," I said. "Piper will be in ten times more danger with me around. These assassins will try to kill two birds with one stone." I looked at Chaos.

"This person, whoever they are wants chaos. Not you Chaos, but destruction, death, war. He wants the universe to be like that, and by not listening to us, you're giving it to him. You're handing it over to him." I summoned a portal and gestured everyone through. "Tell me when Piper is getting ready to leave." "Percy," Chaos started but I was already walking through the portal.

 **Piper POV**

"Everyone ready to go?" I said. "Piper," Ashley said. "Maybe we shouldn't go." I looked at her confused. "Why?" "Do you not remember what happened on Farha?" Machai said. "You were nearly killed," Hailey said. "Someone's always trying to kill me Hailey. I have a job." "Piper," I looked at Malcolm. "Don't tell me you're supporting them?"

"What happened on Tarion was insane. It was obviously assassins, but did you not hear? These assassins wrecked Tarion, killed over three hundred guards, and vanished." "Okay, _that_ I didn't hear." I admitted. "But like I told Hailey, I have a job." I said. "Your job's going to get you killed." Terri muttered as a flash of lightning landed beside me, revealing Ouranos.

"Lord Ouranos," I said while he smiled. "Ah, quit that Piper." I smiled as Ashley spoke. "Lord Ouranos," he sighed and looked at her. "Please stop calling me ' _lord'_ and yes?" "Can you please convince Piper it isn't safe for her to go out on any missions because-" "Because of what happened on Tarion?" We stared at him surprised.

"Yes." He nodded. "We've heard a few things-" "From Percy?" He looked at me. "What are they doing about it?" Terri said. "Percy and his forces were just informed about it. They were busy when this happened. They'll probably do something about it, but they tend to work alone." "That's reassuring," Hailey muttered.

"Their tired. They just get back, had not even a day of rest, then these assassins pop up. You must put yourself in their shoes. Especially Percy's." He looked at me. "I don't want to sound demanding, but you must go. From what we've heard, these assassins work for a unknown source. Their goal is to start war. Killing Piper will make their job easier. What happened on Tarion has sent a chill down everyone's back. You must keep the peace for as long as possibly while we find the people responsible for this."

"But what if they kill Piper?" Ashley said. "They won't." Everyone looked at him confused. "Chaos has decided to lend you a guardian. This guardian never fails. When he's given a job, he always completes it." "Who is he?" Ashley said curiously. Ouranos looked at her.

"Omega."

Linebreak

"Is Chaos insane?!" Ashley said while we walked to the throne room. "Best you don't call the most powerful being in the universe crazy." I said. "How are you so calm about this?" "Why are you flipping out about it?" Ashley whirled on Hailey. "I would've been fine with one of the Angels. Even if it was that boy who was disrespectful to us." "Andrew?" I said while she nodded.

"Yeah, him. But no, we get Omega. The universe's most deadliest assassin." "Maybe it's a good thing." Terri said. "How is that a good thing Terri?" Hailey demanded. "Omega is the deadliest assassin out there. Maybe he can catch these assassins that are trying to kill Piper." Terri said. "Who knows," I said. "Maybe Omega isn't as cold as we think." They snorted. "He isn't the universe's most deadliest assassin for a reason Piper," Machai said. "There's a reason no one speaks to him." "If they ever see him." Ashley pointed out. "True. But knowing Omega is going to be with us for who knows how long isn't going to help me sleep at night." He said as I opened the throne room doors.

"Piper," Chaos greeted smiling while I smiled and bowed, everyone else following my lead. "I do hope Ouranos told you?" I nodded. "Is it wise lady Chaos?" Malcolm questioned. "I mean, having the universe's deadliest assassin protecting Piper. Wouldn't it inspire these assassins to try harder?" "Omega will protect her," Chaos promised. "He will protect all of you also." "I have one job Chaos," a voice said coldly that sent chills down my spine. The voice, for one thing, was emotionless. Like he stopped being human long ago. _Maybe this isn't a good idea._ "And that is to protect the peacekeeper." The voice said while I frowned slighty. The voice sounded very familiar, yet foreign. "Why don't you introduce me to who I'm protecting." He said as a figure walked out of the shadows.

"Omega," Chaos said. "How lovely you could join us." "Oh dear Chaos, I've been here the entire time." Omega said. "Omega, you _will_ protect Piper and her team." Chaos said but Omega merely tilted his head to the side." "And if I don't?" "You know the consequences." Omega chuckled. But his chuckle was humorless, "I think it's cute you try to threaten me Chaos, but if I feel like defending the others, I will." Chaos opened her mouth to speak but Nyx spoke.

"Mother, argue later. Omega," she glared at him. "What? I'm merely stating the truth." She glared some more at him. Omega sighed. "Fine," he muttered before turning toward us. I barely restrained myself from jumping in fright.

Omega definitely upheld his reputation.

He was rather tall, probably around the same height as Percy. He wore light armor that was black. It looked as if it were consuming the shadows around him, making him hard to see. I didn't see any weapons on him, but that didn't mean they weren't hidden. Who knows how many weapons he has obscured from view. He had his hood on, I expected to see a chin or nose, but all I saw was pure darkness. But what had me startled were his eyes.

Unlike Percy's, which were a beautiful sea green, Omega's eyes were like Erebus. But the difference between their eyes was the amount of power. Omega's eyes were pitch black, swirling with power but yet a surprising calmness in them. I snapped out of my daze, not wanting Omega to think I was observing him like how my mother would.

"Omega," I said. "Thank you for assisting us." I said, but he either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me (which I think is very likely). "Can I have it back?" Omega questioned while I stared at him confused. "Promise to not abuse it?" Chaos questioned, like she were telling him not to abuse whatever he was asking for. "I promise." "Swear on my name." Omega growled slightly but swore. "I swear on Chaos's name not to abuse the nanocrancers." I frowned as a ball of shadows started to form in her hands.

Once it formed, she held a sort of cuff that archers use, but this looked different and dangerous. "Thank you." Omega said, but I could sense the excitement in his words. He moved it around till he finally put it on his right arm, where it made whizzing and whirring sounds. "Did Ouranos do something to it?" "I had him remove a few things." "Such as the amount of electricity it sends into a person?" "If it can stun one of us when it isn't even at full power. It needs some things removed." Ananke said glaring at Omega while I stared at him in shock.

"You had it coming." He said simply. "You stunned me." "I didn't mean to," Omega said looking at Chaos. "You came out of the bedroom at the wrong time." He said, but he didn't sound sorry. "Don't hurt anyone innocent." "Do the Olympians count as innocent?" "Their free game." Aether said before Chaos spoke, earning a glare from her.

"Do your job." Chaos said seriously while he nodded and turned back towerds us. "Best we head to planet Jakul." "How did you-" I started to question how he knew where we're supposed to go but he continued. "I'd like to meet these assassins and have a little talk with them."

 **Percy POV**

I've been in some pretty awkward situations. Some including Elise, Luke, Leo, Zoe, (don't ask. All I'll say is all the boys minus me, Beckendorf, and Andy couldn't sit for two weeks). But the ride to planet Jakul topped everything.

We got in Piper's ship that she received from Chaos that would take us go Jakul. We all sat at the table in awkward silence. Them, because they were partnered up with Chaos's deadliest assassin. I didn't have a reason, I just didn't want to be here.

I decided to break the tense and awkward silence. "I'll let you know, I'm also not happy with the sudden arrangement." Everyone looked at me. "What?" Piper said confused. "I can easily tell you aren't happy with me being here," I started. "Why would we be happy with you here?" Hailey demanded. I smirked. "I can leave and not care about what Chaos says because she can't and won't do anything. I'm your only chance at stopping these assassins. Without me, Piper would be killed the minute she steps out of this ship."

Hailey opened her mouth to speak but Piper spoke. "Hailey," Hailey glared daggers at me but I merely ignored her. "It's understandable Omega," Piper said. "Without you. I will be killed." "Just stating the obvious peacekeeper. I already have a lot on my hands, no need to make my job more harder than it is." Little did I know, my life and job would get ten times more complicated.

"So Omega," A auburn hair girl started. "Mind telling us about yourself?" Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "No Ashley Myers." She looked surprised. "How-" "My job is not for the faint of heart." "Well it's a good thing I'm not asking about your job. I'm asking about your life." "I live the life of a killer. A life that no one deserves." "Then why do you do it?" I looked at her. "Curious one aren't you?" "Usually it's Terri who's the curious one." She said gesturing to a girl with jet black hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a pair of glasses on.

I sat there, thinking of a way to get this annoying girl to leave me alone till I thought of something. "I had a name, but I haven't used it in so long I've forgotten it. I'm a demigod-" "You're a demigod?" Piper said while I nodded. "I had a abusive stepfather who beat me and even tried to rape me. I lived on the streets, having to do things, things that haunt me even after centuries. I had to do many terrible things just to earn enough money to get food, even if it was cold." I said sighing.

"When I was near death on the streets, Chaos came to me. Offering me a job, I accepted. When she told me she needed a assassin. I didn't want it. I already did cruel things on earth just to survive, I didn't want to make the same mistake twice. But when I heard and personally saw the evil in the universe, I accepted the job. After three hundred years of my job as an assassin. Warlords never showed their faces ever again, trying to work in the shadows, but to no avail. After a while, I started to take great pleasure in seeing the begging from those who commit evil crimes. I lusted for their deaths, their cries of pain, and it scared me." I said.

"I realized I relished to much in the life of an assassin. Chaos thought the same and took me out of it, allowing the Angels of Chaos to take care of the evil, letting me rest-" "You knew about the Angels of Chaos?" "Will you please shut up?" I said glaring at Hailey.

"Next time a person speaks while I'm speaking. It'll be the last thing they ever do." I looked at all of them, none seemed keen on speaking. "I still did missions for Chaos, just not like I used to. In four hundred years, I became the most deadliest assassin. 'The Savior of the people' they called me." _Another title for me._ I thought somewhat amused. "Evil started to slowly die out in the universe. The Angels of Chaos and her deadliest assassin stopping evil before it even happened." I paused and Piper took that as her cue to speak.

"Did you work with the Angels of Chaos?" I shook my head. "They knew one of Chaos's assassins were killing warlords and tyrannical kings, leaving armies preparing for war leaderless." I said standing up from my seat. "We're nearing Jakul. Best we head out." I said while they stared at me in confusion. "How can you tell?" Hailey demanded while I smirked and pointed out the window. "I'm very observant, unlike you." Someone snorted while she glared at me. "I'm not someone you want to make a enemy Hailey Turner," I said. "Because if you do, you'll realize too late you made a very bad mistake."

Linebreak

Once the ship landed, we walked out. "Been a long time since I've been to this planet." I mused looking around to see we landed in the desert, a wall forming a circular formation about a hundred yards away. "Is this a place where they can kill Piper?" I heard someone say.

I turned around to see a boy with black mess hair like mine with hazel eyes. "Possibly Machai." He seemed surprised I recognized his name. "How did you-" "Like I said. I'm very observant." I turned back to the desert, looking around. "How is it possible?" He questioned. "There's nothing out here but rocks and sand." "These assassins are very impressive. They can blend into any background," I looked at him. "Despite what it is."

"Machai!" Ashley said. "Come on, we're leaving!" He nodded. "Coming?" I just stared at him. He got the message and walked towards them.

I was about to follow till a glint caught my eye. I just barely managed to catch it, but was glad I did. I turned back around and slowly looked around, observing every little detail. "Looks like our guests are already here," I muttered turning into mist and following Piper and her group.

I knew my disappearance had them confused and suspicious, but I caught them. I saw around six to seven figures slowly moving through the sand. It was very hard to see them, but not impossible. To others, yes, but to me, no. "Gotcha," I said smirking slightly as I followed Piper as we entered the walls. "Where is he?" I heard Ashley say. "I thought he was just behind us." "He was," Machai said. "But then he suddenly disappeared. I turned around and saw he was gone." "He's watching," Piper said. "I know he is." _Piper either got very arrogant or really trusts me._

"As we entered the walls, I saw it was packed with people, bustling around like how it is in New York. "Funny how things out in the universe are so similiar to those on earth." I said as Piper and her team made their way through the city, people parting for them but I merely went through people, making them shudder and no doubt giving them vertigo.

Another glint caught my attention. I looked up and managed to catch a guard disappear. I quickly looked towards the other guards nearby and saw they were also disappearing. I looked to my left and saw a few guards a few roofs down point till arrows hit them in the neck, preventing them from raising any alarms. I quickly turned towards Piper to see her and her team enter a castle as the gates closed.

 _Won't stop them._ I thought. _But it will slow them down._ I looked back to the assassins to see them all twenty four on a roof. They weren't looking at the castle, but were looking around. _Probably looking for me._ I realized they weren't wearing white cloaks like Andy said they were. Instead, they were wearing cloaks that matched the elements perfectly. _If they weren't moving in the desert, I probably wouldn't have seen them._ I thought, reluctantly respecting their stealth. Although we're enemies, I respect them. "Jakul's known for their impressive crafting skills." I said looking away from them and towards the castle, observing it's gleaming walls and guards. "But perfect for assassins," I said looking at the walls.

"These assassins could merely scale the walls, blending in with the glare the walls provide from either sunlight or moonlight. And since there's one moon and one sun on either side of the planet, these assassins won't even have to kill any guards, even though they already have." I turned around and was surprised to see the assassins gone.

"Where did you go?" I muttered, looking around but didn't see them anywhere. I looked around for any more guards disappearing but didn't see any gone, save for the ones they killed. _"Head inside."_ I heard someone say in my mind. _"Their suspicious about you. Their going to try to kill Piper if she succeeds in making peace."_ "Eros?" I questioned. _"Yes Percy. It's me."_ "What are you doing?" I questioned, still looking around for the assassins. _"Helping you."_ He said it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"How are you helping me?" _"Because I believe you."_ He must've sensed my confusion because he spoke again. _"In the throne room, when the Council didn't believe you. I did."_ "Then why didn't you say anything?" _"Do you really think they would support you if I spoke up?"_ He had a point there. "How do you even know where they are?" _"I'm looking through your eyes. Yes, it sounds creepy, but this is the only way I could help you. If I came, they would sense my presence."_ "If I head inside, they'll realize Chaos sent someone to protect Piper." _"You need to observe them Percy,"_ Eros said. _"You have little information on these assassins. I know it's risky, but you have to reveal yourself. Revealing Omega will set them on edge. Make them stop messing around. You'll see how skilled they are and what they're capable of."_

That was probably the smartest thing I've ever heard Eros say. I tried to think of another option, but I knew he was right. _"I know you take great pleasure in embarrassing everyone on the Council Percy. Do this, and you'll embarrass everyone, especially Ananke."_ I do like embarrassing Ananke, and since she's the one to sway everyone on the Council, she'll be embarrassed the most.

"Alright Eros," I said moving through everyone and started to form my body behind a few houses.

Once formed, I walked out and started to weave through the crowds of people. _"Good,"_ Eros said. _"Their starting to follow you."_ I made my way to the castle, feeling multiple pairs of eyes on me. I took a risk and looked back and saw one following me. _"Hurry Percy,"_ Eros urged. _"Their going to try to attack you. They think you're another assassin Chaos sent."_ I sped up my pace and appeared in front of the castle.

"Halt." One of the guards said but before he could do anything, I was moving past him and into the courtyard. "Hey didn't you hear me?" He said grabbing my shoulder as guards pointed their weapons at me. "Best you take your hand off me if you don't want it ripped of." I said coldly. "You seem like you need a little lesson," he tapped a rope that was on his waist. "Would you like me to demonstrate?" I looked at him.

"You seem to enjoy hurting people," I mused. "I enjoy taking care of people like you." I pulled out a hunting knife. "Would you like me to show you how?" He took it as a threat and reached for his weapon, but before he could, I had him on the ground, my knife against his neck. "I thought you would recognize the universe's deadliest assassin when you see him." I said as his eyes widened.

I made sure to say it loud enough so the assassin following me heard it. _"He heard you Percy,"_ Eros reassured me. _"He's heading back to tell the others now."_ "Omega!" Someone yelled.

I looked up and saw Ashley running toward us. I stood up, sheathing my knife. "You're lucky," I spat. Glaring at the man whose face was sheet white. "Next time I find out about you hurting someone innocent," I shook my head. "You'll be wishing you were dead." I grabbed Ashley's arm. "Do not touch me," I said walking past her, everyone quickly creating a path for me.

"Eros," I said once I was away from everyone and inside the castle. _"Yes Percy?"_ "Can you tell Andy to hack all sercurity cameras inside the city walls?" _"Sure, but why?"_ "I know me telling the Council won't convince them so I'll record it." _"Will do. Good luck Omega."_ He said as Ashley ran up to me, her face red. "What was that for?" She demanded but I kept walking.

"Piper was doing her job till I look outside and see you getting ready to skewer someone. Mind explaining?" "No." I said pushing open the throne room, seeing Piper and some king and his queen were talking. "What are you doing?" Ashley hissed but I ignored her and walked towards Piper. "How dare you!" I heard as the sound of a sword was being unsheathed.

I spun around, ducking a wild swing from the king's son. "Alexander!" I heard the king yell as I grabbed his sword hand and twisting, making him drop it. "Watch yourself _prince._ " I hissed, nearly breaking his arm. "I _will_ kill you. King's son or not. You have no power over me." I spat kicking him to the ground, where he lay trying to gasp for air as a girl with similar features ran towards him.

 _Probably his sister._ I thought before turning to the group that stared at me stunned. "I apologize for this," I gestured to the boy who was slowly getting up. "I don't take kindly when someone tries to behead me." "I apologize for the irresponsible act my son committed." He said glaring at his son. "I taught him better than that. Would you like a seat Omega?" I shook my head and stood behind Piper.

"Uh, Omega here is sort of my guardian." Piper said while they stared at me surprised. "Lady Chaos had me be her guardian for a while, due to some issues that popped up. She wanted me here to assure her safety." They looked like they wanted to ask a few questions, but didn't. "Anywsy, what do you suggest we do?" He asked.

"You both control half of the planet, correct? Although you control a little more." Piper said while the king nodded. "Yes, what do you suggest?" "I suggest you give king Duncan that small part of land, since it's on his side of the planet." He looked like he didn't liked that arrangement but his wife squeezed his hand and whispered a few words into his ear.

"Continue." Piper nodded and continued. "I know you set it up as a small fortress with walls surrounding it incase a attack happens but they probably saw it as a way to spy on them. If you ever tried to attack them, you'll know. Give him that piece of land as a sign of peace. Unite your two great kingdoms to form one powerful kingdom. That way if someone ever tries to attack you, you'll both be ready." He seemed to think about this while I stared at Piper.

I thought she would use her charmspeaking abilities to persuade him but she didn't. She actually convinced him. _Did Piper really change or am I just not seeing the bigger picture?_

Linebreak

Both kings decided to meet on the invisible boundary line between their two kings. Within days, they had a castle built. Not grand like the one king Meathus has, but pretty good for being built in a few days.

Guards from both kings arrived, standing on their kings' respective sides. Of course, the rich from both kings came to see the unity between the kings, which made me mad but king Duncan held my favor slightly because he treated everyone as equals and was polite. There was no doubt he was like that with his people. _Now if everyone in the universe was like that and everyone cruel and evil just give up, my life would be so much more better._ I thought but then shook my head. No need to get my hopes up for something impossible.

I leaned against the side of a building, covering myself in the shadows and remaining still as a stone, having the perfect view of Piper, both kings, and any roofs the assassins might pop up on. _Where are you?_ I thought suspiciously. After ten minutes, I didn't see anything so I decided to stretch out my senses and was surprised to find nothing.

I knew they weren't scared, more excited than scared. I don't think they would torture assassins of Chaos to anger me for fun. Unless they were insane. "Omega," I heard. I tilted my head slightly and saw Piper and everyone else looking around. After standing there for a few minutes, I realized I got distracted. I silently cursed myself in a hundred different languages till I finally stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm here," I said making them jump and spin around. "King Meathus has offered to let us stay for the night," Piper said. "Do you wish to stay? If you're tired, we can stay and rest. It's fine by me." Piper turned towards king Meathus. "We graciously accept your offer." King Meathus smiled and nodded. "Would you like a ride Omega? I bet all that walking hurts your feet." I shook my head.

"No thank you king Meathus, I've walked longer than this." He nodded and we started our walk.

"Were the assassins here?" Piper said quietly. "Their here on the planet. They followed us to the castle, but they focused on me more than they did you." "Why?" I laughed lightly. "With me here, they'll never get a chance to kill you. I'm Omega remember? The most feared assassin in the universe." She blushed in embarrassment. "Right, I forgot about that."

After the four hour ride, the sun finally set and nighttime arose, we finally entered the castle. "I'll have a guard take you to your rooms." I cleared my throat loudly as everyone looked at me. "Actually, I would like to walk around the city," everyone frowned. "Uh, why?" Machai said. "My gut is telling me something might happen. I want to patrol, see if anything's out of place." "I can assure you Omega," king Meathus said. "We're safe. My guards are the best I could offer." I nearly laughed at that.

 _If your guards are so good then why are half your guards outside the castle dead?_ Was what I wanted to say but I didn't. "My gut is never wrong king Meathus," ending that conversation with him, I turned towards Machai. "You and everyone else stay with Piper," I said quietly. "Always keep in contact and don't head outside till I come back." He nodded and headed to the gates.

"Omega," I turned towards him. "Kill them." I smirked slightly and nodded. "Gladly." "Open the gates!" King Meathus shouted as the gates slowly opened and I walked out.

I walked around, seeing everyone was asleep but I wasn't focused on that, I was staring up at a security camera. "Come on Andy," I said. "Come on." I continued staring at it, but after five minutes of staring, I was about to walk away till the camera started to move. "Great job Andy," I said walking down the streets and looking at another camera to see it moving.

I walked deeper into the town, to a more secluded spot where no one would see me and the assassins. I hoped there were cameras around here and saw they were everywhere. _Perfect._ I thought, sensing figures all around me. _There are probably so many down here because this is where the crazies reside._

I took a deep breath.

"Showtime."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and feel free to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I hope you're enjoying the story. If you haven't checked out my other stories, go check them out and tell me what you think about them. I know on a few stories that have tons of grammar errors and I will go back and fix them but I want to finish all stories first.**

 **I hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

"Showtime." I muttered pulling out a throwing knife and spinning around and throwing it, watching as it split a arrow in half. "I thought you would've known better assassin," I said coldly. "You aren't facing some kid." I said as a lone figure jumped down from one of the buildings, landing on the ground silently.

The figure was obviously feminine, judging from the small body, but I knew better. This girl probably had more strength than ten men combined. "Of course," I was surprised by her voice. I expected it to be harsh, filled with malice, but was surprised to hear it was smooth, almost soothing...I shook my head. "You got two choices assassin," I said. "First is you turn yourself in peacefully," she tilted her head slightly.

"The second?" "I force you." I said stepping forward. "Is that a challenge Omega?" A dagger appeared in her hand while she got in a fighting stance. "No," I said mimicking her movement. "But it can be."

She was the first to strike. Her speed surprised me. She was definitely faster than the lieutenants, maybe equal to Silena's speed, but not mine. I blocked her attack and kicked her back, knowing the others were around here somewhere, just waiting for the right moment to strike. "You're good assassin," I said circling her as she stood up. "But not good enough." I said.

She attacked me, this time, she had two daggers in her hand, but I switched my dagger from my right to my left, getting ready to use the nanocrancers if necessary. She attacked with renewed vigor, a mere blur to anyone watching. I saw a opening in her side and took it, realizing too late she did it on purpose.

Quickly summoning a dagger, I blocked her attack that would've taken my head off and flipped over her and left a gash on her stomach. She growled and suddenly vanished, making me blink my eyes rapidly to see if I imagined it. When I opened my eyes, she was gone.

I stood up slowly, sheathing my daggers and listening for any movement. It was silent till I heard the sound of a arrow sailing through the air. I jumped, seeing the arrow sail past me, till I saw three more arrows sailing toward me.

I dodged them with ease as another figure walked out of the shadows, this time, a male. "I don't like it when someone hits my family." He said coldly. "I don't like it when someone tries to kill me." All in under a second, he had three more arrows sailing toward me. I kept trying to get close to him, but couldn't with all the arrows he kept shooting at me.

I dodged another arrow and had my bow out, releasing a arrow that split through his and headed straight to his head. I expected him to dodge it, but I didn't expect him to catch it and send it back to me. I released another arrow, hitting the arrow as they both clattered to the ground. Since all my weapons are indestructible, their useless against each other.

Wasting no time, I was already in front of him bringing my fist to his face but he ducked and used his bow to sweep my feet out from under me, knocking me to the ground. I quickly moved as his bow hit where my head was. If I didn't move, he would've cracked my skull open. I circled him, realizing this assassin is more deadlier than the one before.

This time, he attacked, swinging his bow at me which I ducked under, but his knee met me, knocking me back but my foot met his face, throwing him back also. _If I can get that bow out of his hands._ I thought standing up as he did also. I saw his bow was in between me and him. Both of us ran toward it.

I slid between his legs and kicked him forward, grabbing his bow and tossing it behind me. "Alright then," he said walking towards me. "Fists." He cracked his knuckles and brought his fist towards my face, but I blocked it and hit him in the ribs, expecting him to flinch or have some kind of reaction but he didn't and grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me into the wall.

I groaned and stood up only to meet his fist. He had me pinned in that spot, knocking me around like a punching bag till I finally broke free and headbutted him. "Bad idea," I muttered spitting out some blood as he shook his head furiously. I took that as my chance and used my right arm, hitting him with all my might and got a pretty good result.

The force from my hit threw him into the wall, leaving a crater. _Time for revenge._ I picked him up, and delivered another hit to his jaw. I kept doing that over and over again till I felt the air knocked out of me. I stumbled back, gasping for air as something made contact with my jaw, knocking me to the ground.

I quickly looked up and saw him in front of me, a arrow in his bow getting ready to release it. But before he could, I grabbed his wrist and directed his aim. The arrow shot into the air, taking my advantage, I twisted his wrist, forcing him to drop his bow and kicking his legs out from under him and forcing him to a knee. I caught his bow and had one of my arrows set and released it, sending it right to his ribs.

I kicked him right where the arrow pierced his skin, forcing it deeper. He screamed in pain, stumbling back while I stood up. He, like the first assassin, vanished, leaving me alone. _Must be some type of teleportation._ I thought looking around for another assassin that is bound to jump out. _But what type of teleportain is that? I've never seen anything like that._

Suddenly, I had the feeling I should duck and was glad I did. A sword sailed over me while I rolled forward, getting ready to grab Riptide till I stopped myself. I pulled out a different sword, unlike Riptide or the one Chaos gave to me, this was pure black, blessed by Nyx and Erebus. I spun around and saw the assassin already in front of me, bringing his sword down in a overhead strike.

I spun out of the way as his sword hit the ground the ground, but he recovered immediately and had me on defense. _Your good._ I thought blocking his quick attacks. _But I'm a prodigy with the sword. No one can defeat me. Many have fallen and you will join them._ I switched from defense to offense, surprising him as I attacked him with different styles. Greek, Roman, samurai, and much more.

Just as I went to attack his blind spot, I sensed someone behind me. I kicked him back and spun around and barely blocked a attack from behind. _Well this got more complicated._ I thought as they both pounced from both sides.

I had it under control till a third assassin came out, this one I knew was very deadly. I saw her moving toward me out the corner of my eye. I knew I couldn't turn my back on these two because they'll end up skewering me. Having no choice, I pulled the shadows toward me as the area darkened. I willed the shadows to wrap around the two I'm facing and threw them into the walls.

I turned around to defend myself from this assassin but I was too late. I was slammed into the wall, putting a deeper crater in this wall than the other assassin. I blinked away the black spots that appeared in my vision and stood up, then immediately wished I didn't. Pain flared up in my ribs. I pushed the pain down and stood up slowly and saw the three assassins circling me like hunters.

I knew I couldn't fight all three without using a little bit of my powers. They knew it too. They knew I was either a son of Nyx or Erebus, or a champion. I kept my eyes on the female assassins who joined the fight. I knew I couldn't fight her in close combat, she'll kill me. "You look tired Omega," she said. "Surely this isn't all you can offer." I barked out a laugh.

"I'm just getting started." I hope they bought my bluff because I don't think I can fight all of them. If I use my powers, I'll drain myself faster, but if I don't, they can easily overpower me. I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't. "Well, let's see." She said running at me. There's was nothing I could do but dodge all their attacks.

I ducked under a swing but then felt a foot slam into me, throwing me into the wall where a audible crack was heard. I slumped to the floor, gasping for breath as footsteps neared me. "Hmph," I heard. "That's a shame," I heard the other female say. "He wasn't really a challenge." "He was just like those other assassins." I heard the male say.

I heard more footsteps. I tilted my head up, barely resisting the urge to close my eyes and saw the rest of the assassins walking towards us. "Quite useless," another male said. His voice was slightly deeper than the rest. "He's weak," another one said. This voice held power, immediately, I knew this was the leader. "Just like those other assassins." My eyes snapped open.

"Kill him so we can get this over with," the voice ordered. "We still have to kill the girl and her team." I heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. It all started to come back to me. These assassins torturing young men and women for fun. Killing innocents. Piper. _Piper._ All weariness and tiredness leaving my body, replaced by determination. Determination to protect Piper.

I stayed there till I sensed one in front of me. "Goodbye, _Omega."_ I waited until the last minute, then I struck.

I caught his blade with my right hand, surprising them. "I am Omega," I said standing up while they reached for their weapons. "When I'm given a mission," I looked at the assassin with the sword. "I _never_ fail." Quicker than I've ever moved, I drove my fist into his face, sending him through one of the walls.

I turned towards the rest of them. "You killed some good people. People I taught. I _will_ avenge their deaths. One way or another." They all attacked me, but I read all their attacks and was deflecting each with ease. I kicked one back, ripping her dagger out of her hands and driving it deep into another's thigh, then driving my fist to her nose, sending her to the ground.

I jumped, grabbing by his neck and throwing him over my shoulder onto the cold hard ground. I don't know what was happening, but it was like they could not keep up.

Within minutes, I had twenty four assassins on the ground. Groaning in pain and trying to reach for their weapons, but were unable to. I stood up, breathing hard, searching over the assassins. I found the one I was looking for and stormed towards him. I flipped him on his back and put my knee on his chest. "Who sent you?" I snarled, but he merely spit blood in my face. "Go to hell." I laughed darkly.

"Hell?" I questioned taking out my dagger and setting it on a open wound on his leg. "I've already been." I slowly pushed it in, making him groan. "Tell me what I want to know, and maybe, just maybe, I'll send you to Chaos with minor wounds." I stopped adding pressure, but kept my dagger on his leg. "We were told to kill the girl," he said. "Why?" He didn't say anything, making me growl.

"Why?" I said pulling him by the collor till we were face to face. All I saw was darkness. I ripped his hood off and blinked rapidly. I was greeted by forest green eyes that looked so much like... _Gaea._ I studied his features and saw he looked just like Gaea, like he was her son.

I froze. I should've known. A son of Gaea. He looked just like Gaea, right down to the scowl. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking _behind_ me. I felt my sixth sense tingling like crazy. I spun around, my sword in hand and drove it straight through the chest of an assassin. "No!" The son of Gaea yelled as the assassin stumbled back, looking at the sword like he couldn't believe what just happened. He fell to his knees, then finally, the ground.

I stared at his still form as a bright light appeared, forcing me to close my eyes.

When I opened them again, all the assassins were gone save for the one I just killed. Weariness overcame me. I slumped to the ground beneath the dead assassin. _"Percy!"_ I heard someone say. "Eros," I groaned out. _"Thank Chaos!"_ He exclaimed. _"I've been trying to contact you ever since you left the castle, but it was like something was blocking me. Are you-"_ "Look through my eyes." I said taking the assassins hood off to reveal features similar to that of the son of Gaea.

 _"Holy Chaos! What happened?"_ "I found the assassins," I said. "Eros," I said. "They nearly killed me. Just three of them." I shook my head. "These assassins are far more deadlier than we imagined. I need you to identify this assassin." I said opening his eyes. _"Hey, that's a demi-primordial,"_ Eros said while my eyes widened. _"A son of Tartarus by the looks of it. Did you kill him?"_ I nodded. "Didn't have a choice. Do you know his name?" _"Yeah. His name is Jeremiah Cole. I sensed Tartarus's presence on earth around the time you were born. I was about to notify Chaos but then Tartarus's presence vanished just as quickly as it appeared so I let it go, but kept a close eye on him because I sensed Tartarus's presence on him till one day, he vanished. Disappeared around the same time you joined Chaos. I always wondered where he was. Looks like he ain't going anywhere now."_ I stared at the demi-primordial.

"Eros?" _"Yes?"_ "I found a son of Gaea," I said. "Leading these assassins. I don't think he's the source but I think he's close to the source." Eros was silent for a long time. I was worried I lost him till he spoke again. _"Gaea?"_ I nodded. "I think he's trying to avenge his mother by working with this source, killing Omega and Piper, then Percy Jackson." _"But he doesn't know you're both right?"_ I nodded, feeling like I'm about to faint any minute, all adrenaline leaving my body.

 _"Hey, we'll talk more when you're all rested up. I'll transport the body back to the Angels, have them see what he knows."_ "Did Andy record everything?" _"Every little detail."_ I nodded, relieved Andy caught everything.

The son of Tartarus's body vanished in a soft pink flash. _"Great job Percy,"_ Eros said. _"We'll catch these assassins in no time."_ "That's if they don't kill me first," I muttered barely gathering up enough energy and shadow traveled to Piper's room.

 **Piper POV**

"Piper, will you please calm down?" Hailey said annoyed. "What's even got you like this?" "Omega's been gone for three hours." They all stared at me surprised. "You're worried about Omega?" Machai said. "Piper, I can assure you," he said. "Omega told me he found these assassins right after we landed. They don't have a chance against him." Everyone nodded, but I wasn't convinced.

I shook my head, standing up and putting my boots on. "I'm going to head out," I said grabbing my jacket and heading for the door. "Alright," Machai said closing the door and guiding me back to the bed but I shook him off. "If you know what's good for you Machai, you'll move." "Usually, I would, because I know you'll kill me, but," he shook his head.

"Omega told me to watch you at all times." "And you're going to listen to him?" He nodded. "You hardly listen to me," I said in shock. "Why are you instantly listening to him?" "Because I don't want to be killed in the most painful way possible." "Omega told you to watch me," I said. "He didn't tell you I had to stay here. So that means I can go wherever I want and you and everyone else has to follow." He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it.

"So come on," I said walking past him to the door till shadows started to be pulled to the center of the room. We stared in surprise and shock as a figure fell onto the floor, groaning.

It took me a while, but I realized it was Omega. "Omega!" I said moving towards him. "What happened?" "Assassins," he said while I wrapped my arm around his stomach and tried to lift him but he yelled in pain. "Go grab a doctor." I ordered but Omega shook his head. "No," he said. "If they see this, they'll wonder what happened. If anyone found out Omega was nearly killed, they'll freak out." We stared at him in shock.

"What?" Ashley said as I leaned him against the wall. "Well let us help you." He looked at me with those swirling black eyes. "We aren't going to tell anyone." I said, but he continued to stare at me till he finally nodded. "Alright," he said gesturing to his boots. "I'm pretty banged up. I need you to untie my boots." I gestured Malcolm forward. Together, we started to untie his boots and pulled them off.

He started to mess with his cloak. With some difficulty, he pulled off a vest that was covered with throwing knifes, a pair of daggers, and a pair of hunting knifes. _Knew he had weapons somewhere._ I thought till I shook my head. "Mind helping me with this?" He said trying to take his cloak off. I started to help him take his cloak off, but I realized he smelled.

Not like he needed a shower, but like a scent. A scent that only two people have. Poseidon and his children. And the only demigod I know that has that type of sea smell is Percy Jackson. I looked at Omega closely as we took off his cloak, revealing his face.

If anyone were to stare at Omega from behind, they would think it was Percy. Hades, I thought it was Percy till I remembered his eyes were black and not sea green. "Where are you hurt?" I said, trying to keep my mind from wandering back to Omega and Percy. "Ribs," he said cutting his shirt and revealing his chest. "Some broken ribs," Ashley said. "And plenty of bruises," Machai said.

Omega's chest was purple and black, from top to bottom. But I also noticed golden ichor, blood of the gods. "I'm going to have to-" "Pop them back into place." Omega said looking at Ashley. "I know." Ashley slowly put her hand on one of his broken ribs. "The faster you do it, the quicker I'll-" He was cut off by a sickening crunch that made me flinch. She went to the next ribs and pushed them back into place.

"Piper, help me with this," Ashley said trying to wrap a bandage around his stomach. "Machai, hold him up." Machai lifted Omega up slightly as we wrapped the bandages around him. "Not to tight," Omega said. "Is that it?" "Other than my face, yeah." I looked at him, the shock of how close he resembled Percy fading away. I saw his nose was broken, he had a busted lip, a black eye, and a deep cut on his cheek. "Come on," I said helping him up.

"Let's get you all fixed up." I said leading him to the bed. "I'm going to head to bed." Ashley said awkwardly. "We have to leave early in the morning, I suggest everyone else does the same." Everyone followed her lead, walking out the door, leaving me and Omega. "My face ain't the prettiest." I pulled out a few squares of ambrosia and handed them to him.

He shook his head, closing my hands around the ambrosia. "Save it for something important. A broken nose isn't life threatening." I rolled my eyes. "I have more Omega." He must've sensed I wasn't going to give up because he sighed and grabbed the ambrosia. "If you're near death and we need ambrosia, remember this." I laughed.

"You'll thank me later." He rolled his eyes but ate the ambrosia. "You're immortal?" I questioned, watching the godly food fixing his wounds all but the cut on his cheek. I frowned and went to touch it but his hand reached out and grabbed mine. "What are you doing?" Even I didn't have an answer to what I was doing. I felt his grip lessen on mine, I reached again to touch the wound, this time, he didn't stop me.

I touched his cheek, and it was like all tension left his body. His shoulders slumped, he closed his eyes and sighed, pressing his face into the palm of my hand. He looked as if he longed for this all his life. I stroked his cheek, feeling a tug in my heart. Stronger than what I had with Percy. I sat on the bed with him, still stroking his cheek.

"Is Omega your real name?" I said quietly, but he didn't seem to hear me. "Omega," I said a little louder. His eyes snapped open and I saw sea green eyes looking back at me. At first, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Percy," I whispered, pulling him closer and resting my forehead on his. "Is that really you?" I must've been daydreaming. I quickly pulled away and looked back into his eyes and saw the same swirling black eyes.

 _I knew I was daydreaming._ I thought embarrassed by my actions. Omega's rested expression faded, returning back to that same guarded expression. His shoulders tensed. He stood up, backing away from me. "I'll see you in the morning peacekeeper." With that happy note, he walked out the door.

I fell back onto the bed, trying to calm down my heartbeat. _What was I thinking?_ I thought staring up at the ceiling. _Was I really trying to kiss him?_ But there was something else that was on my mind. His eyes.

They were sea green. I _knew_ they were. I thought back to everything that happened within the last few days. Omega said Chaos can't and won't hurt him, which could mean one thing. He means something to her.

Percy and Chaos were in a relationship, he means something to her. Omega said he is a demigod, Percy is a demigod, but I don't really know anything about Percy's past. No one did.

They both have the same features. Except for the eyes, but seeing those sea green eyes left one question in my head as I drifted off to sleep.

 _Is Omega Percy Jackson?_

 **? POV**

"You'll be fine," Kade said to Tegan. "It was a pretty deep hit, but luckily it didn't cut the artery. If it did, you would've died." "I want to know what just happened," Gordon said as we all looked at him. "I agree." Kade said rubbing his shoulder. "We had him defeated. Then he's suddenly throwing us around like rag dolls?" "You underestimated him." We heard as a light entered the room.

"My lord," I said bowing as everyone else followed my lead. He didn't say anything, which had me slightly nervous. "Rise." We all stood up and looked at the person who gave us a home, a purpose. "What do you mean we underestimated him?" I said as he turned toward me with those piercing eyes. "I told you before you went to Jakul, not to underestimate him." "But we didn't." "But you did Cammi." He looked at all of us.

"You called him weak, said the assassins were weak. He trained all of them personally. You replaced his wearinesss with determination and hate. In doing so, he defeated all of you and would've taken you to Chaos," I looked down. We were nearly caught because of what I said. "Plus he killed Jeremiah." Everyone looked down.

"He was a good person. His death is on your hands." I didn't like what he said, but he was right. Jeremiah's death was my fault. "Next time you encounter Omega, do _not_ underestimate him." He turned towards the door. "It will be a while before you're given your next assassination." I opened my mouth to speak but he continued.

"You fell right into his trap." We stared at him confused. "King Meathus's kingdom is filled with security cameras. He went to a spot secluded from everyone else and where there were more security cameras. You followed. He not got a few of you on camera, but _all_ of you. Your fighting tactics, everything. You nearly destroyed our plan before it even began. You're lucky I'm more lenient than I was before." He started to glow.

"Best you use this time to learn from your mistakes. Next time you mess up like this, I will not be merciful."

 **Percy POV**

"Where are you going?" I turned toward Piper. "I have to report what happened last night," I said. "Are you sure you can make it?" I looked at Machai. "Why wouldn't I be able to make it?" "After what happened last night, you had a hard time getting out of bed." "I appreciate your help Ashley, but I'm fine. I'll make it. I've been in worse." The truth is, I haven't ever had such a bad beating like that.

"Alright," Piper said observing me. "If you need help, just call us." I nodded and turned away from them. As they walked towards the lunch room, Ashley spoke. "Do you think he'll be fine?" "Why so worried about him?" Hailey said. "You didn't see how bad his ribs were Hailey. They were poking out of the skin. Whoever did this wants Omega dead more than Piper. Even for someone of his strength and size, that should've killed him. I don't know how he survived, but I'm glad he did." "Sounds like you care for him." I heard Machai say.

"I do, but not in a romantic manner. Despite how you all think about him, he's doing a good thing, despite what kind of horrid acts he committed in the past." I probably would've followed them to the lunch room, listening to their conversation but someone spoke. _"I summoned everyone. We're waiting on you."_ "I'm coming Eros." I said making my way to the throne room.

"Good thing everyone's at lunch," I muttered. _"Why?"_ "Because I'm walking like I'm crippled." A cane appeared in my hands. "Very funny Eros," I said hearing him laugh. " _How's your stomach? Last night it looked terrible."_ "It doesn't look any better now," I said nearing the throne room. "It looks worse, swollen in some spots, plus I feel very very sore." I could feel him wince in my head.

 _"Do you think you'll be able to defend Piper?"_ He said. _"If they hurt you that bad, maybe you should get help."_ I shook my head. "I can do it Eros, I just need to study more." _"Study all you want Percy. It'll help a little, but you and I both know you won't last another attack like that without help."_ Sometimes, I really hated Eros. Whenever you really need his help, he acts like a dumbass but when you don't need it or don't want it, he offers it.

I was planning to ignore him till I realized something. "The cut I received on my cheek didn't fade away when I ate ambrosia." I said standing in front of the throne room doors. "It was like the ambrosia couldn't heal the cut." _"Strange."_ "Strange indeed Eros," I started to push the doors open. "We'll talk later. I have some things I want to talk about."

I walked to the middle of the throne room, unable to stand up straight without hurting my ribs so I was walking like a crippled person. And of course, Erebus noticed and was the first to say something about it. "Getting old Percy," Erebus said grinning. "Do you need a cane?" I was close to obliterating him but then I realized Chaos wouldn't take it kindly if I killed one of her children. "Even with a cane," I looked at him, deciding to embarrass him instead. "I'll still kick your ass." That wiped the grin off his face.

Chaos must've sensed my anger because she spoke. "Percy," she started. "Eros summoned us here. What is it?" I ignored her and looked at Eros. He nodded. "You said if Percy got proof on these assassins, you'll believe him." He said snapping his fingers as a pink flash appeared beside me, revealing my lieutenants, who were coughing and covering their noses. "Sorry if I disturbed your resting." They all looked at me surprised.

"I thought you were with Piper?" Luke said but I looked at Andy. "Did you get it?" He nodded. "Can you summon a screen?" Before Chaos could do anything, I already had one. "It was blurry with how fast you were going, but I managed to make it clear." "What are you talking about?" "What do you think we're talking about?" Aether and everyone else stared at me in shock and surprise.

"Where is he?" I said as a pink flash appeared beside me, revealing the assassin who was wrapped up in a pink cloth. "Percy," Aether swallowed nervously. "Who is that?" "That isn't-" "No, it isn't Piper Hemera," she nodded relieved. "Then who is it?" Chaos said warily. "For later." I looked at Andy.

"Show them." He nodded and turned to the primordials. "Percy here met our assassins, all twenty four of them." The primordials looked at me in shock. "Told you I'll get proof," I smirked slightly. "Continue Andy." "These assassins nearly defeated Percy and there was only three of them." He shook his head. "Their skills are more than ours," he gestured to himself and the lieutenants. "If we were to meet them in battle, twenty four against twenty four, the results wouldn't be pretty. We would probably wound them, kill around two or three, but they'll kill more than half of us. The only ones who have a chance to defeat them are Silena, Luke, and Percy and a few others." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What you'll see is Percy's battle against five assassins. One used a dagger, another a bow, two used swords," he looked at me. "Who was the fifth?" Andy couldn't seem to find the words so I spoke for him. "The fifth Luke, is our dear assassin who loves to use her fists." I chuckled, rubbing my stomach. "I made the mistake of fighting her, busted me up pretty bad."

"Alright," Andy said. "Now we'll all see what happened." He said as the screen turned on.

Linebreak

"You believe me yet?" I looked at the primordials. "Or do you need something else?" "Percy," Chaos started. "We didn't-" "Didn't what Chaos? Believe me? You certainly believed me when I defeated Gaea and escaped Tartarus." She narrowed her eyes. "Percy." I looked at Eros and nodded, taking deep breaths and calming down.

I walked towards the body, unwrapping it to reveal Jeremiah Cole. "Is that him?" I heard, but I chose to ignore it and looked over Jeremiah. "How did you teleport?" I muttered, looking over him till I looked at his cloak. _They seem rather fond of their cloaks._ I thought rolling him over and starting to take his cloak off.

"Let me help you with that." Along with Luke, we got the cloak off. "And I thought Percy was a walking tank." Luke muttered. Jeremiah's body was covered with weapons: daggers, hunting knifes, and throwing knifes. "You think I'm a walking tank?" I said looking at Luke while he put the cloak on. "I don't feel different." "You aren't supposed to feel different you idiot." I said annoyed till he suddenly vanished with a yelp while we looked around in surprise and shock.

"Luke?" I said looking around till he appeared out of nowhere and landed on Calypso. "Get off me!" Calypso said as Leo and Andy helped them both up. "Luke," I said slowly. "How did you do that?" "Perce," he shook his head. "I don't know. It just...happened." A thought came to me. "Luke, think about appearing behind me." He nodded and vanished.

After a few seconds, he appeared a few feet behind me on his butt. "That's interesting." Andy said while Luke took the cloak off and handed it to me. "What was it like?" "It felt weird," he said looking at me. "I was moving, really fast. But then it was like something forced me out." "Forced you out?" Andy said while he nodded.

"Like how you're on a balance beam and someone pushes you, that's what it felt like, but it was forceful. Like, I wasn't supposed to be there." I looked at Jeremiah. "So someone blessed these cloaks, it's like we can wear them but we can't teleport like they can. We try, and we're forced out." "But if they do it, they'll be fine." Zoe finished while I nodded.

"Andy, you said the brain survives a few minutes after death right?" He nodded confused while I walked towards Jeremiah. "Yes, but not a day." I kneeled next to Jeremiah and put my hands on either side of his head. "Let's see what Jeremiah knows and who he works for." I said digging through his memories from the last seven hundred years.

I looked through six and a half centuries and found out him and these assassins are responsible for all the massacres around the universe, killing thousands of innocent people. All to get my attention. Guilt wore me down. _If only I paid attention._ I thought digging farther and farther into his memories, memorizing each name I hear.

I was about to reach his early years till I felt like I hit a wall. _This must be that mysterious force that Luke was talking about._ I thought fighting the mysterious force back till I was suddenly sucked into a dream or memory.

 _"Jeremiah," a voice said while Jeremiah spun around. "Whose there?" The voice chuckled, much to mine and Jeremiah's confusion. "I'm your grandfather." Jeremiah looked even more confused, but my mind was racing. Grandfather?_ _I thought. Does that mean Chaos has a brother? "Grandfather?" Jeremiah said as a figure started to glow in between me and Jeremiah, glowing brighter and brighter, forcing me to close my eyes, but it did little help._

 _"Yes Jeremiah," the figure said. It was a male, that much I could say. "Yes Jeremiah, a son of Tartarus. My favorite nephew." I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, only listen. "Like, the primordial of the pit, Tartarus?" He processed the whole thing very calmly. "Yes Jeremiah. Your father was sentenced to reside in the pit for the rest of his life." "Why?" "For going against the Olympians, immortals who would kill you for no reason." "Why!?" Jeremiah demanded angrily._

 _"I haven't even done anything!" "That's how they are grandson. They are beings who my dear sister," he said sister out like it was venom on his tongue. "Continues to let rule over earth, destroying your aunt very slowly with how they rule. She has tried to stop them, but Perseus Jackson," he made it very clear he didn't like me. "A son of Poseidon, defeated her and her children, the Titans and Giants." "A son of Poseidon can't defeat a primordial, even the gods barely defeated her."_

 _"I hate to say it, but he did. One of her sons, a demi-primordial like you, wants his revenge against him." "What does this have to do with me?" "I can help you. I'll train you as an assassin. You and others will be feared throughout the universe-" "Universe?" Yes Jeremiah, the universe. You can have your revenge against those who imprisoned your father, those who continue to do nothing, making the universe a more terrible place than it already is."_

 _"I accept." Jeremiah said as the light died down._

 _I opened my eyes and gasped. Looking at me were a pair of pure white eyes, swirling with more power than Chaos. His aura was ancient, like Chaos, but much more older, and powerful. Very powerful._

 _"You made a grave mistake Omega." His voice sent shivers down my spine. "You have awoken a sleeping giant." Before I could blink, my world went black._

"Percy!" I heard. When I opened my eyes, I saw everyone looking at me worriedly. "Son, help me with this." Aether said as he and Luke helped me up. "What happened?" "You were steaming," Calypso said. "Excuse me?" "Percy," Charles started. "You were steaming, your skin was starting to turn red. Then you were suddenly thrown back." He was going to continue, but then he stopped.

"What?" I questioned. "What else happened?" "I'm not going to beat around the bush so I'm just going to spit it out. You died." Erebus said. My eyes widened. "I need a break," I said standing up. "Percy, maybe you should rest-" "I had rest." I looked at Calypso. "I'm fine Calypso," I said walking out the throne room.

 **Three days later**

 **Percy POV**

"Oh my," I heard. "Luke, I told you for the last time, quit coming in here. Next time you do, I'm going to hurt you." "Well, it's a good thing I'm not Luke." I turned around and saw Eros leaning against my door, wearing jeans and a T-shirt. "Surprised by my outfit?" "Yes." He nodded and walked in, looking around my room.

"So you turned your room into a office?" I looked around. "Looks the same to me, just with papers." He picked up a picture. "Whose this?" "That's Susan. No last name, one of the assassins." He sighed and sat it down, sitting on my bed. "Percy, you have to stop." I shook my head. "You saw it Eros, I need to study and you're distracting me." "Studying isn't going to help. You can't fight all these assassins at once. You need help." "Who can help me?" I demanded. "Luke, Silena, Elise." "No. This isn't their battle." "And it's yours to fight alone?" I looked at him.

"Yes. I just have to get them somewhere where I can use all my powers." "But you can't use your powers, they'll figure out you're Percy Jackson." "They'll find out regardless Eros!" I snapped. "Why wait!" "Because if you go and reveal yourself, they'll attack you nonstop. Even you will tire out." I growled and spun around, walking to my desk.

"I didn't come here to argue. I came here to talk about your feelings." I froze. "What about my feelings?" I turned toward him. "You have feelings for three women. Elise, Chaos, and Piper." I stared at him surprised. "Elise and Chaos, I understand. But Piper," I shook my head. "I'm love itself Percy. I feel everything. Lust and love." I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

"I swear if you-" "I ain't doing anything Percy," he reassured me. "I came to explain your feelings." I still felt suspicious of him but nodded. "The feelings you have for Elise are not all lust, there are romantic feelings stirred up in there, but I think it has something to do with the lust potion that Leo gave to you." "Don't forget you were apart of it." I said.

"True," he admitted. "You have romantic feelings for Chaos, a small amount of lust." "And Piper?" "You have something for her, but not even I can find out what it is. It's like two sides of your body is fighting. One side loves her and the other doesn't want to be around her." I just stared at him. "Alright, if that's everything. You need to go." I said sitting at my desk.

"I still have some things I have to go through." He sighed and stood up. "Think about this Percy. You have a week of rest before Piper goes on her next mission. I don't know what you saw in Jeremiah's memories, but it has you determined. Determined to set something right, avenge someone." I just stared at the photos, the killing that Jeremiah and the other assassins committed still fresh in my mind.

"It's nothing Eros," I said. "Just doing my lob. Like always." He just stared at me for a few minutes till he finally disappeared in a pink flash as my door opened, revealing Elise.

"What brings you here?" I said looking at her to see she was in a pair of jeans and a tank top. "Came to check on you," she said sitting a plate in front of me. My stomach growled loudly. "Three days without food isn't healthy Percy." "It's been three days?" I said taking a break and breathing. "Yes, everyone is worried. You've locked yourself in here and haven't came out." I glanced at her. "Is Ananke worried?" She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, making me scowl.

"Whenever I see her worried about me will be the day I smile." "Why don't you?" I looked at her. "That's none of your business." I looked away from her, taking a drink from the water she gave me. "I know it isn't about what happened on earth with the daughter of Athena and the son of Jupiter. It's something else." "Didn't I just say it's none of your business?" I said.

"What happened?" I just scoffed and looked back at the pile of papers, but she continued. "You drown yourself in stuff like this. As Archangel or Omega, you don't even smile around your own daughter. Not a true smile, just a mask. She thinks it's a real smile, but I know you." "I think you should leave," I said quietly. "I appreciate the food, but I'm in no mood for your games." She was silent till I heard the door open. I looked back, thinking Elise finally left but I only saw my daughter at the door. "Hey," I said turning around and standing up, holding my arms out, which she jumped into. "What brings you here?" "I miss you," she said while I sat us on the bed.

"I missed you too." I said lookinng up and saw Elise on the other side. "Did it hurt?" I looked at her confused. "What?" "When you got hit," she said still hugging me. "It looked like it hurt." "Your dad's tough," Elise said looking at me. "It takes more than a few hits to hurt daddy, he's okay." "I think it's time for you to go to bed." I said picking her up and tucking her underneath my covers.

"Since we know how much you like to sleep in my bed, you can sleep with me tonight." She smiled, a infectious smile that you can't help but smile back. "Where are you going?" "For a walk," I stood up, kissing her on the forehead. "Unlike your mother, I'm a terrible singer so I'll let her sing you a lullaby." She giggled but nodded while I looked at Elise.

"See you at lunch." I said walking out the door.

Linebreak

I sat at the table, early in the morning, the day I leave with Piper again. "Oh," I heard someone say surprised. "Hey Percy," Calypso greeted while I nodded. "Would you like some breakfast?" "Yes please," I said smiling at her. "That would be nice." She nodded. "Something on your mind?" I nodded. "Just thinking about what happened a week ago." She stopped. "I'm just thinking about a few things." "You want to tell me?" She suggested but I shook my head.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I came to when someone moved their hand in front of my face. "What?" I said, seeing everyone seated at the table, looking at me. "You've been sitting there for the past thirty minutes," Andy said. "No one wanted to disturb you." I looked down and saw a plate of breakfast was sitting in front of me, I picked up a piece of bacon and biting into it, not really caring if it was cold.

"You want me to warm that up?" Leo said but I shook my head and spoke. "I need help." Everyone looked at me. "With?" "These assassins Luke, what else would I need help on?" I said putting the half eaten bacon down. "I can't take everyone with me, just a few. You don't have to if you don't want to." "Happy to help Perce," Luke said while I nodded. "I need Silena, Luke, Calypso, and Elise." Everyone looked surprised.

"I need Luke, Silena, and Elise in case I ever get attacked like that again. Calypso, I need you because your our best healer and I refuse to put my daughter in the hands of danger. Everyone here is skilled, don't get that wrong, but I don't want to risk it. I want people who can stand toe to toe with me." Everyone nodded. "When do we leave?" "Today Silena." I stood up from my seat.

"Sorry, I didn't eat my breakfast Calypso." She waved it off. "I'll put it in the fridge for when you get back." _If I get back._ "Thank you." I turned towards Luke. "Start packing. I don't know how long we'll be gone, so pack things you need and of course, weapons." They nodded while I looked at Kimberly. "Take care of Angel please?" She nodded while Angel squeezed me tightly.

"Be safe." I hugged her tight. "I will." I murmured, kissing her forehead as she released me and walked over to Elise. "I'll be in my room, getting ready." I said shadow traveling back to my room.

 **Piper POV**

"Everyone ready?" I said looking at everyone. "Not really." Machai admitted as a flash of lightning struck beside me, revealing Ouranos. "Everyone ready to go?" Ouranos said while we nodded. "Is Omega okay?" He looked at me. "Omega is different than everyone else. He's been through much worse, he's fine." "Will he be able to come?" Ashley said. "He didn't look to well when we got back." "Like I said, Omega is fine." We gathered around Ouranos, disappearing in a flash of lightning and appearing in the throne room.

When I opened my eyes, I saw something surprising. "Surprised to see us?" Elise said smirking while the rest turned to me. "We decided to lend a hand," Lucas said. "Omega showed us what happened. Wasn't pretty." "Hello sister," Silena said smiling slightly at me. "Calypso, you got your med kit?" Lucas said looking at Calypso while she nodded. "Where is he?" Chaos said. "Lucas, you said he would be here?" Lucas shrugged. "You know how he is Chaos, he does things on his own time." "Right you are Lucas." I heard as Omega walked out of the shadows.

"You're okay with this?" I said looking at him but he merely shrugged. "Are we ready to go?" Everyone nodded as Elise and the rest walked up beside us, although keeping a good distance away from us. "Planet Hywrin," Omega said. "Here we come."

 **Six months later**

 **? POV**

"This is stupid!" I yelled, throwing a chair into the wall. "Six months and we have yet to kill them?" I demanded. "Six months and still, we have yet to do anything?" Everyone else just stared at me. "What did you think?" Tegan said. "This would be easy?" "I knew it wouldn't be easy," I growled. "I just thought we would be able to kill both Omega and Piper after a week or two." "I'm with Kade on this one," Carter said.

"We should already be done with this." "And you will." We heard as a flash appeared beside me. "When?" I said as it died down and revealed the man who gave me and everyone else a home and a purpose. "Today." He said. "During your attempts, I've noticed something." Everyone looked at him. "Omega fights very similar to someone in particular." He looked at me.

"Who?" I said. "Perseus Jackson." My blood turned to ice. "Right after your first failed attempt, a small group joined Piper McLean's group." "Yeah," Carter said. "Two girls and two boys. What do they have to do with anything." "Do they look familiar?" We shook our heads. "Use your brain children, you do know who they are." "Their lieutenants," Bailey said after a few minutes of silence.

"From the Angels of Chaos." He nodded, pleased. "Yes. Why would they join the person they hate? And where is Perseus Jackson among all of this? Surely, if Chaos wanted Piper safe, send Perseus Jackson. Together, he and Omega would be a unbeatable force. But what if, Perseus Jackson was there the entire time?" It all dawned on me.

"You're saying Perseus Jackson is Omega?" He nodded. "I'm not saying Omega is Perseus Jackson, but I'm almost positive he is, and there's only one way to prove it." "How?" He looked at all of us. "As you all know, Perseus Jackson has a child, a little girl. I believe one of these girls that are among Piper's group is the mother of Perseus Jackson's daughter." "Then what do you want us to do?" He looked at me.

"Target her. See what kind of reaction Omega has. If he reacts the way I think he will, we will have our proof." "Why not take his daughter?" Layla suggested, but he shook his head. "It will not work Layla. If we do that, he'll destroy everyone and everything in his path. If his daughter is ever harmed, he'll destroy the universe, and we don't need that." "So target the mother?" I questioned. "Which one? There's three of them." "The girl closest to Omega, you'll know her when you see her." We nodded.

"Planet Hywrin," he said standing up. "Kill all those who stand in your way." He started to glow, which signaled us to close our eyes. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. "You heard him," everyone looked at me. "Let's get to work."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

I leaned up against the side of a building, shrouding myself in darkness, observing every little detail."What's up?" I heard, nearly making me jump out of my skin. I turned my head slightly and saw Luke. "What?" "You're all tense," he whispered. "What's wrong?" I shook my head. "I just got this nagging feeling. Something's going to happen, and it ain't going to be good." "How?" Luke gestured around. "It's been six months. Every attempt has failed." "Don't let that fool you Luke, as long as me and Piper live, they'll still attack us." I said looking at everyone in the bustling crowds.

"Are Elise and Silena with Piper?" He nodded. "Did you and Elise get everything under control?" I whirled on him. "How did you know that?" He put his hands up. "I ain't stupid Percy. Everyone knew something was happening between you and Elise. Chaos, of course, ask Eros but he didn't say anything, even when she threatened him. All he said was you and Elise were sorting some things out." "I never called you stupid Luke," I looked at him.

"So did you two get everything under control?" I shrugged. "Sort of." "Mind telling me?" I glared at him. "Alright, no need to drill holes through my skull. Just asking." "Go grab Calypso," I said. "We're getting ready to leave." He nodded while I adjusted myself, concealing myself more in the shadows.

"If Luke can find me, that's embarrassing." I muttered as people walked past me, oblivious to the threat that is looming over their heads. A few minutes later Piper walked out of the building with everyone behind her. "Would you like to stay for dinner Ms. McLean?" I heard. Piper looked like she was about to agree so I stepped out of the shadows, that nagging feeling came back, a thousand times more stronger.

I ignored it and walked towards Piper. "Omega," she said. "Should we stay for dinner?" "No." I said looking around, that nagging feeling getting stronger and stronger. "I think we should leave." I said grabbing her arm. "Oh no, please," I heard as a man stepped between us. "I insist. You must be tired from the long journey here." "We're fine," I said coldly. "Now get out of my way." I said getting ready to shove him out of the way but a gasp was heard.

I turned around and felt my world tilt upside down. "Guards!" I heard, but I was glued to my spot, staring at the figure on the ground, feeling like the breath was sucked out of me. "Silena, help me!" Calypso said kneeling down and quickly grabbing bandages out of her med kit. "Omega!" I heard as people ran, but I stood there, staring at the figure in shock. "Elise," I breathed kneeling beside her. "Percy," she said weakly, reaching out to touch my cheek.

I moved my eyes down and saw a arrow in her stomach, blood seeming the ground around us.

"Omega!" I slowly turned my head and saw blurs moving toward us, killing any guards who stood in their way. "Percy!" I snapped out of my dazed state as Luke stood in front of me, his hair disheveled. "Come on!" He said pointing at the assassins. "We need to distract them." I tried to grab my sword but my hands were trembling. I pushed down my fear and gripped it, running towards the assassins.

I locked blades with one. Exchanging blow after blow with him, quickly forcing him on defense. "What's wrong Omega?" He mocked as I ducked under his swing. "Something on your mind?" I ignored him and kicked him back, spinning around as another brought her dagger down.

"You've lost." She said while I growled and threw her back, spinning around to observe the damage. It wasn't good. Calypso was trying to heal Elise with Silena holding back three assassins. Luke was holding off three, but they were merely toying with him. I frantically searched the panicking crowds, looking for Piper and her team.

"The great Omega has failed." I heard.

Quickly spinning around, I saw a assassin standing in front of me. "You're useless," he said gesturing around. "Just like what happened to Cylin." My eyes widened. "So pitiful you were, letting the poor girl be raped. You fought so hard, but failed." I shook my head. "No." "Why do you deny it? You're just like us." "I'm nothing like you." I snarled. "But you are. Everyone thinks your heart is pure, but that's a lie. You're wicked. Inside and out." Cylin's screams echoing in my head, her cries, it was too much. "Enough!" I screamed, throwing all the assassins back.

I glared at all of them, the pipes around us exploding, water circling us faster and faster till I had a tornado formed, bigger than anything I've ever made. "I'm going to kill you!" Fire formed in my hands, as I got ready to burn them alive till I realized what I did.

I fell into their trap.

Quickly gaining control, I quickly flashed us all away, back to planet Foy.

 **? POV**

I stood on a building, watching as shadows moved towards my family, water erupting from the pipes and swirling around them. But I wasn't focused on that, I was looking at the sea green eyes that burned with hate and pain. "Well hello Perseus Jackson," I mused. "There's your proof." I heard. "You were right my lord," I said turning towards him. "Omega is Perseus Jackson." He nodded, looking at the destruction. "What does this mean now?" He looked at me. "You know how his very first mission went." I nodded. "Use that against him. Destroy him. Mentally, physically, emotionally." "How?" I questioned.

"Perseus Jackson is falling apart. Continue to pressure him, force him to his breaking point. It will be a while before he makes his next move. Wait, do not get ahead of yourself." I nodded. "What if he heads to earth?" He was silent for a while. "If he does, will it matter?" I shook my head. "No my lord, it's just the Olympians will be a nuisance." He nodded.

"Gather everyone up. If he does, follow him. Attack him. If you can, fight him in front of the campers and Olympians, kill him in front of his own family. If anyone dares interfere, kill them. Let the Olympians watch their hero fall."

 **Three weeks later**

 **Percy POV**

"Percy," I heard as the door opened. "You okay?" I just stared at Elise's form. "It's my fault," I said finally. "No it isn't-" "I waited too long." I looked at Luke. "I sat there arguing when I should've gotten everybody on the ship. I had this nagging feeling," I shook my head. "I should've done something." "What could you have done?" He said sitting beside me.

"There was nothing you could've done. It happened so fast Percy. All that happened within thirty seconds. The arrow, the next thing I knew, they were on top of us." "I lost control." I said. "They know. They know I'm Omega. I let their insults get to me." I stood up. "Percy," Luke said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I know you and Elise have a deep connection and I know this struck you hard. But listen to what I have to say before you go." I nodded.

"After discussing this with the other lieutenants, we think they did this on purpose. To see who you really are-" "So it is my fault," I said. "It's always my fault-" "Percy shut up!" I stared at Luke in surprise. "It isn't your fault," he said. "It's no one's fault. They targeted Elise to set you off, giving them all the information they need. If you're going to fight them all at once, you need to fight on even ground." I stared at him.

"You need to fight them on a planet you know like the back of your hand." I knew where he was going with this. "Earth?" He nodded. "I can't Luke," I shook my head. "I can't put my friends and family in danger." "It's the only chance you got Percy. You and I both know you can't fight them out here in the universe. You have to fight them on earth if you wish to stand a chance against them." I knew he was right, but I couldn't afford to put my dad in danger, nor can I leave Elise.

Luke must've sensed my confusion. "We'll take care of Elise. You have to protect Piper. Elise said you have to." I snapped my head up to look at him. "We can't have you distracted. That's why Elise left you alone when it came down to protecting Piper, she knew this was dangerous." "Why has she yet to wake up?" I questioned, looking back at Elise, her chest rising up and down.

"There was some type of substance on the arrow. Whatever it was, it put her in a coma. Andy's working on it right now." "How about Angel?" "She's hanging in there Perce, she's a big girl." I nodded, kissing Elise's forehead before I headed to the door.

"Do us all a favor Percy?" I looked at him. "Kill them. All of them."

Linebreak

"Well someone has to talk to him!" I heard someone exclaim as I neared the throne room. "And do what?" "Oh, I don't know Ananke, maybe comfort him!" I pushed open the throne room doors open. "You know it isn't nice to talk about someone behind their back." Everyone stared at me in surprise.

"How is she?" Nyx said worriedly while I looked at her, but not in the eye. I couldn't. "She's fine," I said. "She's tough, like her mother." I quickly looked away from her but she spoke again. "Luke said he's sorry." I snorted. "What's he sorry for? He didn't do anything. He didn't bring her along, he didn't put her in the position she's in now." I laughed bitterly.

"We know this hurts you Percy," Erebus said. "But we feel the same kind of pain you do." "How? How do you, a billion year old immortal feel what I feel? Last time I checked, immortals don't have feelings." I expected him to say something, or any of them say something but no one did. He merely nodded, as if he knew I would say that.

"Being immortal isn't always fun." This time, it was Aether that spoke. "Immortality has its perks, but it also has its downfalls." "When one of our children fall in battle, guilt weighs down on your shoulders. We all see this, no matter how hard you try to hide it. You think it is your fault, but whose fault is it really?" Ouranos gestured around him.

"A life full of pain, suffering." "Unlike most of the Olympians," Hemera said. "We care for our children, but there is very little we can do. That is why we rely on you. While you are immortal, the Ancient Laws do not bind you." "All your life, you have served us." Nyx said. "And you have never ask for anything." "We were wrong to not believe you." Chaos said.

"You went to great lengths to show us the truth, but nearly killing yourself in the process. Ask us anything, and we will do it." I stared at them in shock. During my time living with them, I've never seen this side of them before.

After a few minutes of silence, I realized what I had to do. "What I'm about to tell you will sound insane." "Most of the stuff that comes out of your mouth is insane." "I know," I said smirking at Hemera. "But this tops everything." I really hope Luke was right about his insane idea. "I need to go to earth." Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"To fight these assassins. I can't fight them out here. I don't know these planets like I do earth." "But if you do go there," Chronos said. "What will you do if the Olympians find out? Your aura and these assassins aura combined will attract everything in Greek mythology to your location." "I'll figure that out on the way, but Piper and her team comes with me." Everyone looked unsure.

"Trust me. Once I'm positive she's safe, I'll fight these assassins on even grounds. But Piper has to come to Olympus and stay there till I return." "And of the Angels?" Chaos questioned. "It isn't safe for them, especially being so far away. If they're ever attacked, help won't get there in time." "Then what do you suggest we do?" "I need them here, despite what they say. Tell them to bring everything and abandoned Foy till we take care of this threat." I said looking at Chaos.

"The lieutenants stay here. I want three to four of them watching Elise and Angel. No one is to leave this planet without Chaos's permission. Also, tell them if they can't control themselves when it comes to the army, I'll deal with them." "Anything else?" I shook my head. "I think that's everything Aether. If you'll be kind and summon Piper and her team?" They nodded.

"Don't be a hero and get yourself killed." I chuckled. "Can't guarantee anything Chaos. I'm known for doing exactly that."

 **Piper POV**

"Piper," I heard as my door opened. "Yes?" I said turning around to see Hailey. "You okay?" I frowned as she sat on the bed beside me. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" "Ever since what happened a few weeks ago, you've seemed very distracted." I sighed. "Just thinking about Omega. What happened was so...unlike him. Out of the six months he's been with us, I've never seen him like that." "I know, it was surprising. Who would've thought-" "But I'm not thinking about that." She frowned.

"Then what-" "Did you notice anything strange?" "Piper, what are you talking about?" I stood up from my bed and walked to my dresser. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the pipes bursting and water swirling around us, cracks appearing in the ground, shadows entrapping the assassins and fire forming in Omega's hands?" I picked up the only picture that I have from my past.

"Percy has a girl. The girl that got hurt, Elise, looks just like her, just a older version." "Hold up." She put her hands up in a time out gesture. "You think that your friend is Omega?" I finally looked at her. "Yes. But the things I've heard, what Omega has done to people." I shook my head. "It doesn't seem like Percy, but his reaction when Elise got hurt. It feels like him, but then again, it doesn't."

Just as she went to speak, a flash entered the room, revealing Aether. "Hey Piper," he said grinning. "You need to head to the throne room." "Why?" "I'll let Chaos explain. Go ahead and gather your team up then I'll flash us there."

Linebreak

Omce we entered the throne room, I saw Omega standing in the middle. "Lady Chaos," I bowed while everyone else followed my lead. "Piper," she said smiling. "Please ride my dear." I did as Omega spoke. "We need to head to earth." "Why?" I questioned but he shook his head. "No time, we need to head straight for Olympus." I was about to speak till the full force of his words hit me.

"Wait, wait," I shook my head. "I can't. I left for a reason. I don't want to see..." He nodded, alright sympathically. "I understand your pain Piper Mclean. I have my reasons for why I don't want to head to earth, but I must if I'm to defeat these assassins." I really didn't want to head to earth, especially since I know Jason and Annabeth are still alive.

"You don't have to worry about them, you probably will not see them." I stared at him in surprise. It was like he knew who I didn't want to see and he would do anything to prevent them from seeing me. But how he said it had me curious, he said it with malice, so much malice.

I figured if he had reasons not to head to earth and is still going to keep me safe, I could do it. "Alright," I said. "Let's go."

Linebreak

Once we got everything situated and were heading to earth, I saw Omega sitting on a chair, gazing at the passing stars. "You should be in bed." He said still looking out the window. "Couldn't sleep." I said pulling up a chair beside him. "I've been meaning to ask you a few things." He didn't say anything, so I took that as my cue to continue.

"On Hywrin," he tensed. "What about it?" His voice had a slight edge to it, I knew I should've stopped, but I had to know. "The pipes around us exploded, water swirling around us. I saw fire in your hands, and shadows entrapping the assassins." "Could've been Nyx losing her temper. You don't know." "Then what about the fire?" I questioned. "The water-" "It's none of your business!" He snapped.

"Just leave it alone so I can kill these assassins so our paths will never cross again!" I was slightly hurt by his words but didn't stop him as he stormed off to the room we gave him.

 **Poseidon POV**

"Another boring winter solstice," I said standing up from my throne and flashed to Olympus. As usual, Owl Brain has to say something. "Surprising you're here early Fish Breath." I ignored her. "Hello brother," Hades said while i nodded, sitting in my throne. "Something on your mind brother?" I looked at him. "Nothing, just lost in thoughts." "About your son?" I looked at him surprised. "Yes," I started. "His appearance was...interesting." Hades nodded.

"Something tells me you're thinking about something else." I looked at him annoyed, earning a smirk from him. Just as I went to speak, Zeus appeared in a flash of lightning along with Hera. "Zeus always was one for dramatics," Hades muttered, "should've been one of his domains." I tried to hide a laugh but couldn't.

"Is something funny brother?" Zeus demanded. "Nothing little brother," I said shaking my head as he turned red in anger. "Just a thought that crossed my mind." I said as the minor gods and immortal campers walked through the throne room doors. I smiled at my daughter and closed my eyes, leaning my head back, letting my thoughts wander, hearing the usual bickering from the other Olympians and campers.

 _What happened to you Percy?_ I thought, remembering how stoic he looked when I first saw him. It was him on the outside, but I knew on the inside, it wasn't, my son wasn't one to start fights with anyone, despite who they are or what they did.

I was broken out of my thoughts when the doors swung open.

 **Percy POV**

Once we appeared on earth, we landed in the forests. "You okay?" Machai questioned while Piper nodded, taking deep breaths. "Where are we?" Hailey said. "I know this isn't Olympus." "I'll take us there." Before anyone could protest, I shadow travelled us to Olympus.

"What was that?" Ashley said shuddering. "Shadow travel. A ability that allows a person to travel somewhere using shadows. Usually children of Hades, Nyx, or Erebus have this ability." "Are you?" I shook my head. "No I'm not Piper McLean. My godly parent is no one of importance." I said walking up the path to Olympus.

As we made our way to the throne room, we walked past minor gods who stared at me curiously and warily while others looked at Piper and shock. "Is that her?" One muttered to another. "I thought she was dead." I heard another say as we neared the throne room. "I'm sorry." Piper looked at me. "What?" "For my behavior last night, it was uncalled for." She stared at me surprised. "I was just tired, and felt weak. Unable to do something." "We all feel weak at some point Omega," she said. "Even you."

"I've felt weak before, but I've only felt useless one time." "When?" I shook my head. "That is something that you cannot know Piper McLean." I said standing in front of the throne room doors. "Are you ready?" I said looking at Piper, who looked queasy. "Not really." I chuckled and willed the shadows around her, making her yelp. "Relax, this will obscure you from everyone else's vision except for mine and your team." She looked a lot better when I said that.

"For being the most deadliest assassin in the universe," Malcolm said. "You're actually kind of soft." I glared murderously at him. "Watch it," I growled. "Don't push my luck." He paled and nodded as I turned towards the doors. "Here we go." I said pushing the doors open.

Everyone stopped talking and turned towards us. "Who dares to interfere an Olympian meeting?" Zeus demanded, standing up with his master bolt in hand. "Spare me Zeus," everyone's eyes widened. "Your threats do not scare me." I looked around. "Do not test my patience unlike some other poor unlucky people." I looked at Jason. "It will not be pretty."

As usual, Zeus took it as a insult and hurled his master bolt towards me. "Talk about Deja Vu," I mused before stopping his bolt in midair. "Didn't I just say don't test me patience?" I questioned before snatching his bolt out of the air and looked at everyone, who stared at me in shock. "We have two ways we can do this," I said. "The first, is anyone can choose to attack me and I will hurt them. Or, we can discuss this peacefully. You choose." Ares immediately hopped off his throne, a massive sword in his hand.

"Of course, the mindless war god who got beat by a twelve year old." I said smirking at Ares' expression. "Always the first to step up," I summoned my sword. "And always the first to fall." I said walking toward him. "You immortals are bound by the Ancient Laws so you cannot attack me unless I attack first, so let's get this over with and move on to more important matters." Before anyone could react, I had Ares on the floor, my sword at his neck.

"I win." I said standing up while everyone stared at me in shock and disbelief. "Who are you?" Athena said warily. "Are we going to discuss my terms peacefully?" "Your terms?" Zeus said. "Yes Zeus, my terms. You do not have a say in this because I know how you will react. I am more powerful than you and everyone else in this room. So shut up and listen to what I have to say." I sheathed my sword.

"Who do you think you are?" I froze as my blood turned to ice. I slowly turned my head and looked Jason Grace dead in the eye. "You have no right here. You come onto Olympus, disrespect the Olympians and then suddenly say you're more powerful than everyone in this room?" "Because I am." I spat. "You can't and will never reach my skill or power." I said walking toward him.

"Omega, quit." Piper whispered but I ignored her. "Do you need a example of what happened six months ago?" I questioned. "With Percy Jackson?" I shoved him onto the floor as Zeus switched to his Roman form, Jupiter and stood up but I willed the shadows to wrap around him, trapping him in his throne. "Unlike Percy Jackson," he stood up and glared at me, electricity rolling off him in waves. "I will show no mercy, and do you want to know why?" I unsheathed my hunting knifes and looked at him.

"Because I am Omega, the most deadliest assassin in the universe. And I. Show. No. Mercy!" I lunged towards him, bringing my hunting knifes down as he dodged and pulled his sword out but I was already attacking him again.

"What's wrong Grace?" I mocked slashing at his arm. "Can't keep up?" "Omega, quit!" I heard but I ignored it and continued my onslaught on Jason Grace. "You think because you're a god, you're better than everyone else?" I ducked under his attack and left a gash on his stomach. "You're nothing," I snarled. "Just like that no good, cheating daughter of Athena." I watched as he slowly stood up, golden ichor staining the floor around him.

"Unlike Percy Jackson, I harbor no feelings. No one will save you now." I unleashed all my hate, my suffering, my pain. And I directed it all towards Jason Grace. My mind went blank, my instincts taking over. Slash, dodge, hack. Once I was done, I stood above him, shaking in anger with my sword in hand while he lay there, a battered mess. "You say you're sorry?" I hissed. "Sorry doesn't cut it. Like Percy Jackson said, you're seven hundred years to late." I raised my sword and went to bring it down, but suddenly a warm hand stopped me.

 _Piper._ "Omega," she said quietly. "Please, stop." I looked at her. The shadows around her dissolving, revealing herself while everyone stared at her in shock. "He deserves death." I hissed. "In the most painful way possible. And I will gladly deliver it." She shook her head. "He betrayed you," I said. "And you're going to defend him?" "I'm not defending him. I know what he did, but killing him isn't going to solve anything." "It will solve everything." I spat looking at Jason.

"He's the reason I'm here. He's the reason I'm the way I am now. He's the reason I'm responsible for thousands of deaths." My voice grew louder and louder. "He's responsible for everything!" She stared at me in shock, only then, did I realize my mistake. "Percy," she stumbled back, her eyes glistening. "What-what have you become?" All anger left my system. I walked towards her, reaching out to grab her arm but she recoiled, as if my touch would burn her.

My heart hurt. I don't know why, but seeing Piper stare at me in fear hurt, a lot. My neck started to tingle, I spun around and saw Jason lunging forward with his sword in hand. I put my arm up as his sword drove right through my arm.

 **Poseidon POV**

I stared in shock at Omega, or better yet, my son and Piper McLean, who was gone for the last seven centuries. "What-what have you become?" Piper whispered, staring at Percy with many emotions flooding through her eyes. "Percy," I said as he spun around and put his arm up as Jason drove his sword through his arm.

I stood up, my trident in hand, getting ready to obliterate Jason Grace till I faltered.

I thought I would see a severed arm on the floor, but I didn't. Instead, I heard whirring sounds and saw sparks erupting from Percy's arm. He growled, his eyes slightly glowing as he kicked Jason back and slowly pulled the sword out.

Then, what happened next I don't even know.

Multiple blurs fell from the sky, all different colors. Silver, black, orange, pink, gold, yellow, etc. They swept past everyone, throwing the campers back into the walls and pinning the Olympians in their thrones. Most of the blurs went after Jason, shadows wrapping around him and throwing him into the walls, the ground rising up and smashing into him.

Jupiter was struggling furiously but a orange blur was on top of him. "Stop struggling Zeus," I heard. "I'd hate to kill the very same gods I served. Why I served you, I don't know." I realized the voice was coming from the blur till suddenly, the blur glowed a bright orange forcing me to close my eyes.

Once the light died down, everyone gasped. Standing on top of Zeus, was Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. "He deserves what is coming." The pink blur said as it glowed for a few seconds then died down to reveal Silena Baeuregard, daughter of Aphrodite. "Good," a golden blur on top of Apollo said. "Because if they don't kill him, I will." The blur glowed a bright golden to reveal Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo.

The other blurs on top of the Olympians glowed for a few seconds till they revealed demigods who died in the Second Titan War such as Luke Castellan, Bianca Di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Zoe Nightshade, Michael Yew, Ethan Nakamura, and Castor. But what had me even more surprised were the 14ft pure white wings that sprouted from their backs.

 _The Angels of Chaos._ The Olympians stared at their children or friends in shock and happiness but they didn't seem to happy. I followed their line of sight and saw it was on Jason Grace. "If you know what's best Olympians," Zoe said. "You'll stay out of this." Her tone wasn't threatening, but it could be if someone tried something. "Zoe," Artemis started. "What-" She was cut off by a blade being pressed deeper into her throat. "You do not speak, goddess." A boy on top her spat while she growled.

Her Hunters aimed their bows at him, but a boy materialized behind Thalia, his knife against her throat making her freeze as shadows wrapped around the Hunters' throats, lifting them into the air. "I can always kill them," the boy behind Thalia said shrugging his shoulders. "It means no problem to me. You choose." Artemis struggled to control her true form, but managed to.

"You'll pay for this _boy."_ Artemis spat while he raised an eyebrow. "I can't tell you how many times I've heard that. I've never killed a goddess before, much less an Olympian. But I'd like adding another title to my name. Alexander Wells, Bane of the Twins of Leto and Zeus." He smirked. "Plus the Bane of the Hunters of Artemis. I like that indeed. What do you think Phoebe Artemis?" "I'm going to rip you to shreds!" Artemis snarled while he shot her a evil smile.

"Try. I can avenge my brother, who you killed in cold blood." His expression changed, replaced by fury burning like a raging inferno. "Turner Wells? Killed him in our own camp grounds. That was the only home and family I had!" He threw Thalia straight into the wall, knocking her unconscious. "Would you let her get away with that father?" He questioned looking at Apollo, who looked confused.

"You don't remember me? Oh wait, that's right. I'm only a result of a one night stand. I prayed to you for guidance but you never helped." He hissed venomously. "Maybe this would help." His features changed. His skin went from pale to a slight tan color, his hair changed from black to blonde, and his eyes were a striking blue instead of a black color, just like Apollo's.

"Now do I look familiar?" He snarled, glaring at Apollo, who seemed flat out stunned. "But this is not of importance. How about we focus on the half dead son of Jupiter." I looked to the middle of the throne room to see shadows formed a wall. They slowly dissolved, revealing Jason who looked terrible.

"You'll pay for this!" Jupiter roared, still struggling against Leo. "You all will!" "Sure we will," Leo said. "But you know you can't and won't." I looked and saw Jason was trying and failing to defend himself against four of them, who were circling him like prey. "What's wrong Grace?" A girl with golden eyes mocked. "Is that fear in your eyes? Is the mighty son of Jupiter scared?"

I looked at Jason and saw she was right. Jason was scared, I think everyone was. "Stay out of this shapeshifter." One said turning away from Jason and looking at Frank. "You were not one to hurt Percy. Despite you being a Roman. If you do intefere, I will hurt you." Frank shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill him, despite your reasons." Hazel and Annabeth stepped up. "You've sealed your fate." Two more backed away from Jason and pulled out a pair of hunting knifes.

I saw one circling Jason with a trident while two more had swords out at the campers who were unsheathing their weapons. A full out war was about to break out in the throne room. A yell of pain brought my attention back to the center of the throne room, where the boy had Jason on the ground, the trident deep into Jason's shoulder, possibly into the ground. "When you enter the Void," he hissed at Jason. "Tell Oceanus that Andrew White sends his regards." He pulled out a wicked looking knife and aimed it towards Jason's head.

"Goodbye, Jason Grace." He brought the knife down.

Right before it reached his head, a hand stopped him. I looked and saw it was Percy. "Stop." Just like that, they all sheathed their weapons and turned towards him, even the ones who we're pinning us to our thrones. "What are you doing here? You should be watching Elise." None of them answered till Leo disappeared and reappeared beside him.

"Calypso, I'll need your help, yours too Charles." In a orange and white flash, the Titaness Calypso appeared beside him with Charles Beckendorf. "I need my supplies from Foy. Silena, can you go grab them please?" Silena nodded and disappeared in a pink flash.

Everyone stared at them in shock, but they ignored us, as if nothing else existed outside their little group. Jupiter went to hurl his master bolt, but me and Hera stopped him just in time. "Stop," I whispered, staring at them, seeing they were looking at Percy in concern. "You okay?" One questioned as he nodded. "Yes Carly, I'll be fine." "Apollo, do you mind if we borrow your temple real quick?" The son of Apollo scowled, but didn't say anything.

Apollo couldn't seem to get any words out, so he just nodded. They turned to the throne room doors and started walking towards them. "Zoe," Artemis said as they all stopped. "Aren't you going to say hi? Come and see your family?" They didn't say anything, only turn towards us.

Their eyes were still the same, if I remembered correctly, but swirled with power and even changed a few colors. They continued to look at us till they turned around, much to our surprise and walked to the doors. "Leo," Hephestus said but if Leo heard him, he didn't acknowledge it. The other gods tried calling their children but they didn't answer.

One by one, they all walked out the throne room, Leo helped Percy through the door then went through himself. They all left silently, leaving Zoe, who stopped and looked at Artemis. "This is my family." My ears started to ring, everything falling into place.

Even as Apollo tended Jason, the other gods hurt their children ignored them, I realized why they reacted so violently then became so calm and caring. "What happened?" "I'll tell you Athena." Everyone looked at me. "Oh really Fish Breath," Athena said sarcastically. "Tell me." I looked at her.

"It's a bond," "A bond?" I couldn't help but wince at Apollo's voice. It sounded guilty, broken, hurt, and angry. "A connection. Even from light years away, they heard Percy's cry of pain. They came to their commander's-" I shook my head. "No. They came to their _friend's_ aid. They defended him. Even though we're their parents, they still attacked us because we were a threat to his safety."

"It's a connection so deep and pure that nothing will ever shatter the trust and faith they have in each other. You attack one of them, you attack all of them."

 **Percy POV**

"There you go," Leo said as I moved my arm around. "Good as new." I looked at him. "You shouldn't be here." Charles put the destroyed arm in a bag. "You should be watching Elise." "We had a few primordials look after her," Andrew said. "How is she?" "Doing better. Still hasn't woke up." I nodded standing up and heading for the door.

"Thank you." I said looking at them. They waved it off. "Don't worry about it," Silena said. "That's what's family's for right?" I smiled slightly. "Indeed Silena. Now head back before I have to personally drag you back." They laughed. "Sure Percy," Leo said glowing a fiery orange. "Sure." In a great flash, they were all gone just as Hermes flashed in.

"Let me guess," I turned toward him. "Zeus trying to kill me?" Before he could reply, I vapor traveled to the throne room.

When I got there, everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I saw looks of fear, shock, disgust, disbelief. I looked towards Piper and saw Hailey had a arm around her, patting her back. She noticed me and glared, but I ignored it and stared at Piper.

She looked up and saw me, that fear and shock still there. I looked away, the pain coming back. I shook my head slightly. _I'm Omega. Not Percy Jackson, not Archangel. Omega. The most deadliest assassin in the universe. I have no feelings, no mercy._

"Who do you think you are?!" I looked at Zeus, seeing his face red with anger. "Perseus," I inwardly cringed and looked at Hestia. "You nearly killed him." "And that's surprising?" She looked at me shocked and surprised. "I'm the most deadliest assassin in the universe. Do you think I earned that by luck?" "Perseus-" "Quit calling me that!" I snapped, glaring at Poseidon.

"Next person who calls me that will get a knife in the head." I said pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "I don't care what you have to say, nor will it matter. If you called me here to argue, I don't want to hear it." I got ready to leave till the least likely goddess spoke. "Perseus," a knife appeared in my hands. "Percy," Athena corrected.

"Why did you do it?" I laughed. "What? Nearly killing Grace?" She nodded. "I don't like him. End of story." I turned away from her. "It's something else. Something from your past." "Watch it Athena," I said coldly, turning towards her. "You push your luck and I'll end you and all those who dare follow. My past is none of your concern." "Then why are you so cruel? The Percy Jackson we knew would never do that."

"Things change. I am included." "I understand change Percy." I laughed. "No you don't. You gods don't understand change like I do, you never will." I shadow traveled away before she could speak.

I appeared in a hospital room, looking around till I found what I was looking for.

I walked towards Jason Grace, seeing the bruises and cuts I left on him didn't heal at all. I sat on a chair, lost in thoughts. I don't know why I came here, but I had a feeling I should come here. "I swore an oath," I muttered, placing my hands on his chest and muttered a few words under my breath.

I watched as his wounds all healed. His posture relaxed, face no longer contorted into pain. I stood up, placing a small box on the desk beside him. "An oath that I am forever bound too. An oath made after a single mistake." I walked to the door. "And now, I will make another oath." I took a deep breath and spoke. "I swear I will never have feelings for another person, romantic or not, wether it be friends, family, or a lover. I swear to never let a innocent suffer, no matter what they did in the past. I swear to defeat Order and bring his assassins down, even if it takes my life. I will not rest until I have every single one of them on their knees. This I swear on Void, father of Chaos and Order."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

I walked back to the throne room, going over the plan I came up with over and over again. "If everything goes according to plan, I should be able to bring them to Chaos in chains. Unless of course they force me to kill them." I muttered standing in front of the doors. "But none of this will work if a certain Olympian doesn't help me out." Satisfied with my plan, I pushed open the throne room doors.

 _Remember your oath._ I kept repeating that over and over again in my head as I walked towards the middle of the throne room. "Perseus," Zeus said. "What do you want?" I knew he wasn't happy about what happened with Jason, but I had bigger problems than that. "Nothing from you." He turned red in anger.

"I didn't come here because I wanted to, I have bigger problems." "You didn't come to visit?" Poseidon questioned slightly hurt. "I have no time to visit." Wanting to get straight to the point, I explained to them what's been happening. "What do you mean someone's trying to kill my daughter?" Aphrodite demanded.

"Someone's trying to kill her, why, I don't know. But I need your help." Everyone seemed surprised, especially Aphrodite. "Me?" She pointed at herself. "Yes, unless there's another goddess out there named Aphrodite." I said sarcastically. "You won't be in any real danger, unlike me. I just need you, or else, my job will be ten times more harder." I knew that wasn't going to convince her so I tried a different approach.

"You help me get rid of these killers, Piper's safety will be assured." That did it. "Alright, I'll help." I nodded and looked at Piper. "Stay here." Before she could reply, I flashed myself and Aphrodite out of the throne room.

Linebreak

"Come on," I took Piper by the hand and dragged her to the lake. "Percy," she said confused. "Where are we?" I sat down and gestured for her to join me. "When you left, I would come to this spot. It helped me concentrate. I asked Artemis if she could enchant it, to keep all mortals away from here." "My guess is she did?" I nodded as she sat down beside me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at her confused. "About what?" "Being Omega. Why didn't you just tell me? It would've been easier if I knew." _Not for me._ "Because Piper," I said. "It's already hard enough for me Piper." I admitted looking at her. "How?" "When I first heard you were with Chaos, my first thought was the kissed we shared before you disappeared." Her eyes widened.

"What?" I looked at her confused. "You don't remember?" She shook her head. "No, I remember now. Yes, on the beach?" It sounded more like a question than it did a statement. I nodded. "I was confused. A few months before we met, me and Elise broke up. The old feelings from the past resurfaced. As Archangel, I'm a commander, the best to ever serve under Chaos' command. Archangel just had feelings for Chaos, but as Percy Jackson, I had feelings for Elise, Chaos, and you Piper." "But as Omega, you had feelings for no one." She said softly.

I nodded. "As Omega, I didn't have to worry about feelings, but eventually, you broke through that and I started to fall for you as Omega." She sat there, processing everything I told her. "But no matter what, I can't." She looked at me confused. "Why?" "A oath." I said simply. "An oath that if ever broken, I will cease to exist." She looked at me shocked.

"I must fulfill it, even in death." I don't know why I was telling her this, but I felt like she deserved to know. "Did you love her?" "What?" I stared at her confused. "What do you mean?" "Piper, uh, I meant me. Did you love me?" I stared at her suspiciously. "Yes," I said slowly. "I did. But I cannot love you, despite how much I want to." "Why?" I went to speak till I heard a twig snap.

I stood up, pulling her behind me. "Who's there?" I said aloud. "Show yourself." "As you wish." I heard as Order's assassins walked out, surrounding us while Piper clutched my arm, her nails digging into my skin. "How romantic Perseus Jackson." One said. "You have a little drama in your life." I pulled out my sword. "Run for the lake," I whispered "Pray to Poseidon." With that, I ran towards them.

Since they know who I am, there's no need to hide my powers. I vapor traveled behind them, kicking one forward as the rest spun around and attacked me. _This is so much easier._ I jumped over one, blocking a dagger and erupting a bright light, making them blink their eyes. Taking my advantage, I summoned a earthquake, throwing them to the ground. I quickly looked for the son of Gaea.

 _Look for one with a limp._ I thought till I found him. I vapor traveled behind him, picking him up and holding my sword to his neck. "Don't even think about it." I said, stopping them all in their tracks. "Make a move, and the son of Gaea's head comes off." They didn't move, so I pressed my sword into his neck, making blood ooze out.

"You ain't the only one with a prisoner Jackson." He said as one walked up, holding a dagger to Piper's neck. "Percy," she said. Sweat pouring down the side of her face. "Looks like we got a standoff." One said while I stood there.

"Give him back, and we'll give you Piper." "Well it's a good thing I don't need her." I said smirking. I sensed their confusion. Their weapons dropped slightly. I nodded as Piper started to shimmer, revealing Aphrodite, who vanished in a pink flash while they stood there in shock.

In a blur, I had a throwing knife and sent it straight anothers head, watching as it hit it mark.

I threw the son of Gaea into a tree and moved to attack the rest, but before I could, we all vanished in a white flash.

 **Poseidon POV**

Everyone sat in silence till a pink flash appeared in the middle of the throne room, revealing Aphrodite, who looked quite shaken up. "Mother!" Piper said moving toward her. "What happened?" Aphrodite shook her head. "Nothing dear," she said smiling at her, but I think everyone knows whatever Aphrodite saw, it scared her.

"Aphrodite," Zeus questioned. "What happened?" Before anyone could speak, a flash entered the room.

Once it dispersed, Percy suddenly fell to the ground beside Piper and Aphrodite, coughing and groaning. I moved toward him along with my daughter. I don't care what he did, he's my son. "Dad, no!" Before I could react, a person in a white cloak appeared, swinging a sword that would've separated my head, but I was throne back as was my daughter, Piper, and Aphrodite.

When I looked up, I saw a white and black blur, sparks erupting from them. "Back to your thrones!" Percy shouted kicking the figure. Ares jumped off his throne, as did Zeus, Hades, Artemis, and Apollo. The immortal campers and the minor gods pulled their weapons out but suddenly, we were all pinned in our thrones or pinned to a throne.

I tried to free myself, but it was like the weight of the sky was holding me down. "How sweet Jackson." I heard as the figure stepped back as a flash appeared beside him, revealing a group that looked just like him. "You're defending those who look at you in disgust, fear. How lovely." "Leave my family out of this," Percy said. "It's me you want. Not them, not Piper." They looked around.

"So this is the Olympian throne room," one said. Immediately, I knew this was the leader. "The only reason I'll be here, would be for execution." He said turning to Percy. "Alright Jackson, we won't attack your _family._ But if they try to help, say goodbye." Percy looked at Zeus. "Stay out of this." Zeus went to speak but Percy spoke again.

"Uncle, please," he said. "If not for your sake, for mine and everyone else's." The look on Percy's face made Zeus hesitate. Percy's face was pleading, the first real emotion I've seen him display. "Everyone stay out of this." Everyone stared at him in shock. "But father-" "I gave you an order Apollo, you will follow it." He looked at everyone else. "As will the rest of you." Reluctanly, everyone sheathed their weapons, glaring at the group while I glared at Zeus. "You'll let your own nephew fight his own battles?" Zeus looked at me, and for the first time, he had a emotion I've never seen. Guilt.

"I don't like it anymore than you do Poseidon. But I trust Percy." He looked at Percy. "We swear on the River Styx not to interfere." Thunder rumbled, sealing the oath while Percy nodded. "Smart move Zeus." They all looked at Percy. "Now time to end the Hero of Olympus." I clenched my trident tightly.

The leader nodded as six walked forward, two carrying swords, one a dagger, one had a bow, and another had no weapons. _"Odd combination."_ Artemis said in my head. _"Three males, two females." "Percy has this,"_ Hermes said. _"They don't stand a chance." "I don't know Hermes,"_ Athena said. _"Perseus seems nervous." "He shouldn't be nervous,"_ Apollo said.

 _"If anyone should be nervous, it should be them."_ In a blur, they were surrounding Percy while our eyes widened. "I'm ready for payback Jackson," the one with the bow said. "I'm going to put a arrow straight through your head." Percy remained still as a stone, eyes closed.

In a blur, the two with the swords were slashing at Percy, one his upper body and the other was going for his lower body. Percy's eyes snapped open. He jumped back as the two continued their onslaught on Percy.

He dodged their attacks with ease, but when the one with the dagger and bow stepped up, he started to struggle. He finally pulled out a weapon, a dagger and ducked under a swing. I watched in shock.

I wanted to help, but I don't think I could. The skills they were showing surpassed every Olympian and camper combined. The one with the bow swung his bow like a bat and caught Percy off guard, hitting him in the jaw and threw him back as I stood up but Hades and Zeus pulled me down. "Stop brother," Hades hissed as he brought the bow down.

Percy rolled out of the way as the bow hit the ground, leaving a crack while my eyes widened. Percy jumped up but got kicked in the chest, sending him straight into Artemis's throne while we watched in shock. "Remember, you swore not to interfere." I growled as Percy pulled himself out of Artemis's throne and fell to his knees.

"May I?" A female said while the leader nodded. "Kill him." She nodded and walked towards Percy at a slow pace as Thalia helped him up, electric blue eyes filled with worry. He gentle took her hands off and stood up slowly, leaning most of his weight on his right leg. "Did I hurt you?" She said with mock worry. "Do you need a hand?" Percy looked up, his sea green eyes burning with defiance.

Right then and there, I realized these people are evil, wicked, sinister. Everyone else noticed too, but we all knew one thing. Percy won't come out of this unscathed.

She ran toward him, moving from side to side while Percy clenched his hands. Percy moved to the side and brought his fist to her ribs but she grabbed his wrist and twisted, forcing him to a knee. She flipped him over her shoulder as he slammed into the ground. I clenched my trident as she threw him into the wall. "Deja Vu huh Perseus?" Percy stood up, more slowly this time.

"Yes, just like when I took you down, this time, you won't be getting back up." She growled and ran towards him. Before she reached him, he vanished. "Now it's my turn." He appeared behind her and kicked her into Hephaestus' throne. He reappeared in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders before she could react and threw her into the Ares' throne right beside Frank and Clarisse.

"Get her Perce," Apollo said. "Kick her butt." Apollo really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. A sort of rope appeared out of a cuff he wore on his right arm, his robotic arm. He swung the rope like a lasso and threw it to her.

It wrapped around her neck. He suddenly threw her into the wall, where she sank to the floor. He pinned her against the wall and started to hit her. Usually, I would be mad if my son ever hit a woman, but when their trying to kill you, I don't think you got a choice. I didn't think he was ever going to stop till he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her straight into the floor where she lay unmoving.

I didn't know if he killed her or not, but that thought left my mind when the other five appeared out of nowhere. I watched as he ripped the dagger out of the other's hand and drove it into the leg of the man with the bow. A sword appeared in his hands, not Riptide. He quickly forced the two on defense and threw the third one back.

I was in awe at Percy's skill. He was good when he was here, but now it's even better. Like he was unbeatable. They suddenly vanished and reappeared by the rest. "That wasn't nice," the leader said. "Hitting a maiden in front of the maiden goddess," he looked at Artemis. "I thought you would do something but I guess you don't live up to the expectations I thought you had."

Artemis sneered. "I offer no such protection to killers." "You're one to speak about killers?" He looked at Percy. "Can you believe the words she says? Yet they kill, innocents, let me remind you." He looked at Apollo. "Like your son for instance Apollo, Turner Wells?" Apollo clenched his bow. "Now your other son, his brother, hates you. Along with two more of your children." "You shut your mouth son of Gaea." Everyone's eyes widened.

He growled. "Stop messing around, kill him." This time, everyone attacked him.

Percy, much to everyone's surprise, managed to hold off every single one till one suddenly jumped back and sent a knife straight towards Travis, who barely dodged it. "My arm keeps twitching nowadays." Another said shooting a arrow towards Hermes. Percy caught it and sent it back.

They kept doing that, shooting a arrow towards someone, forcing Percy to stop it till a force field surrounded us. Separating us from them. "A cowards move Jackson." The son of Gaea tapped the shield, then nodded and backed up as another walked forward, pointing his hand at it as a white beam of power shot out and hit it, but it held. "One can only do so much Jackson." One by one, they all hit the shield.

"Let's see how powerful you truly are." Percy started to slid back, the shield around us starting to crack. "How far are you willing to go to save them?" Percy kept losing ground faster and faster till he hit Zeus's throne. "Farther than you think." Percy said through gritted teeth as a light entered the room while I suddenly felt flattened to my throne.

When the light died down, Percy still stood in front of Zeus's throne, his cloak torn and tattered while we stared at him in shock. "Such devotion," the son of Gaea said standing up. "If only we worked together instead of against each other. We could shape everything in our own way." He gestured around. "We share much in common." I found that hard to believe, so did Percy.

"I have nothing in common with you." Percy snarled. "Sure we do Percy. You're powerful, much more powerful than Chaos. We both killed thousands, tortured, and of course, we both have that one thing that made us who we are now." I didn't know that. I could understand a few hundred killers and warlords, but _thousands._ It made me wonder if Percy is really Percy.

"Poor Cylin." He said shaking his head while Percy tensed. "A wonderful girl, your first mission, if I recall." "How do you know about that?" Percy said quietly, his voice laced with guilt and pain. "Because I study my enemies, like you. I know what makes you tick," he stepped forward. "I know everything about you. Your childhood, after what happened with the son of Jupiter." He kept walking to Percy till they were face to face.

He took off his hood, revealing features similar to Gaea, right down to the smirk. "I can break you. Not with weapons, but with mere words." He turned away from Percy, who stood still as a stone. "You are offered help left and right, but you refuse it, I know why." He turned back to Percy. "You're trying to convince yourself. You believe you're still the Percy Jackson before all this." He looked at us.

"But you're not," he said looking at me. "You're wicked, inside and out. Everyone is. All it takes is a little push." He turned back towards Percy. "Poor Cylin was raped, and you were forced to watch." Percy started to tremble, wether it was from a breakdown or he was about to explode. I hoped to Chaos it was neither. "I know your oath." "Don't you dare." Percy's knuckles were so white from gripping his sword so tightly.

"You swore to purge the universe of all evil. Never to rest, always working, never smiling, never laughing. Afterwards, the very same people who forced you to watch were found dead, after three hours of nonstop torture. You broke them. Mentally, physical, emotionally." Everyone stared at Percy in shock.

"These aren't the first of your victims. Only the first out of hundreds. You're like me, nowhere near the good person everyone thinks you are." Percy started to shake. "Admit it. Even your own family fears you. Even your dad, the very person who brought you into this world." "Shut up!" Riptide appeared in his free hand while dual swords appeared in the son of Gaea's hands.

They met in a clash of sparks, only black and white blurs.

"Percy Jackson is dead," he said as their swords clashed. "And Omega took his place." A black aura started to pulse around Percy and started to grow bigger, a white aura pulsing around the son of Gaea. The power coming from just those two was raw, powerful, and unstable.

They continued like that, showing no signs of stopping. The son of Gaea jumped back just as Percy drove Riptide through the ground, cracks spreading around them. _If they don't stop, they'll destroy Olympus._ I thought in shock till I noticed something terrifying. I think everyone else saw it to, judging from the gasps.

Sort of like a guardian angel, two figures were behind Percy and the son of Gaea. A women was behind Percy, pale skin, her eyes were black like a void, little dots moving around in them. She wore a dress blacker than a void with stars moving around it, suns colliding with each other and creating supernovas. "Chaos," Athena said breathlessy.

There was a male behind the son of Gaea. He, like Chaos, had a powerful aura, yet very ancient. He had blonde hair, creamy white skin, and was wearing a white suit, but his eyes were what startled me. They were pure white, iris and everything. I looked back and saw Percy and the son of Gaea standing on opposite sides, both they looked like they were in a trance till they both fell to the ground, shaking violently.

I struggled to get out of my throne, but couldn't till both went still, and slowly stood up. "You shouldn't have came here," Percy said, but his voice wasn't his. It was male _and_ female. "I couldn't miss the opportunity to visit my dear sister and her champion." The son of Gaea's voice was his, but it was like there was another voice speaking.

Both stood up, but Percy's eyes were like black, with stars and galaxies in them. The son of Gaea's were a piercing white. "How have you been Chaos?" He spat. But Percy didn't say anything. "You faded," he said finally. Voice laced with confusion and guilty. "Just like when you made father fade!" The son of Gaea rolled his eyes. "Father was getting old, it was time for the old man to go. You got jealous and overthrew me because he was going to let me rule the universe and expand it." "You were losing yourself!" Percy snarled.

"People were scared of you and you relished it. You ruled with an iron fist. Just like Zeus! Father told me what to do if you ever tried anything. When you killed father, I did what was needed." "You lie!" he yelled, glowing brighter and brighter till he took slow, deep breaths. "How about we let our champions solve this? They are, afrer all, the most powerful beings in the universe." Our eyes widened.

"One of them aren't coming out of this alive. Let the Fates decide who walks out of here alive. Chaos or Order." Their eyes were still the same colors, but they seemed to be in more control. Before anyone could react, they were already attacking each other.

I realized the others were still there. Quickly looking around, I saw they were gone, but something told me they were still in the throne room. My thought was confirmed when one appeared behind Percy, their sword raised. "Percy, watch out!" Piper screamed as he kicked the son of Gaea back and blocked their attack. He turned his attention towards them and attacked them.

They swung their sword as he ducked under it, slashing his sword across their chest. They fell to their knees as he jumped over them and kicked them to the ground, driving Riptide straight through their back.

My ears started to ring, I felt sick at my stomach. I didn't even need to know everyone was shocked and horrified at the action Percy commited. He spun back around as the son of Gaea sent a white beam of power towards him. Percy sent his own beam of power as they collided, sending dust everywhere.

When the dust dispersed, Percy stood in front of us while the son of Gaea stood across from him. "We're both getting tired," he said. "Let's do this the old fashion way." He cracked his knuckles. "Let's dance." Percy walked towards him.

"Don't lose your step." Percy swung at him but the son of Gaea ducked and hit kneed him in the stomach. They were hitting harder than I've seen anyone hit. A few good hits would knock anyone out, immortal or not.

Percy swept the son of Gaea's feet out from him, sending him to the ground. The son of Gaea moved just as Percy brought his fist down, slamming straight through the floor. "Percy, behind you!" Percy ducked just as a blade swung over his head. "No honor," he snarled backing up to Artemis's throne. "Two can play that game." Percy stood in front of Artemis's Hunters.

He leaned back and pulled a hunting knife out of nowhere and slashed it across their throat. He threw it to the left, where a portal appeared. It sailed through and appeared imbedded in the leg of one of the assassins. Water washed over us, dousing everyone. He put his hand down as electricity coursed through the ground, shocking all of them.

"Now let's see how strong you are." Percy walked towards him, grabbing him by the hair and sending a devastating blow to his jaw, sending him to the ground. Percy threw him back into the wall and shadow traveled behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

The son of struggled to get on his feet, but fell back down, gasping for air. Percy's expression was cold, emotionless. The only emotion visible was anger. "Goodbye, son of Gaea." His movements started to slow, his eyes starting to roll to the back of his head. Percy looked up and stopped.

His expression was shocked, till it turned to guilt. He used his weight and threw the son of Gaea back. "I will not decide your fate." That same rope appeared, this time cackling with electricity. "I will let Chaos decide." He swung it like a lasso and threw it around the son of Gaea.

He screamed in pain, the electricity coursing up and down his body till he slowly slumped to the floor unconscious. No one made a sound, only stsre at Percy in shock and awe. I watched as Percy single-handedly defeat a group of experienced killers, all by himself. Percy was breathing hard, and was probably sweating buckets, but I couldn't see, due to his hood.

He walked past the rest who were unconscious till he reached the son of Gaea and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. As he went to put them on, he was suddenly slammed through the wall. Multiple colored flashes entered the throne room, revealing the Angels of Chaos. "Now now, let's not get hasty." I heard as a white flash appeared by the unconscious son of Gaea.

Once it died down, it revealed the same man Chaos was speaking to. "I merely came for my assassins." "It's over." Luke said pointing his sword at him. He raised an eyebrow. "It's far from over son of Hermes." He clicked his fingers as the wall came down on Percy. "Like I said." He smirked. "Only one of them will come out alive." Before anyone could blink, Silena was in front of him, swinging her sword in an arc that would cut him in half.

Just before her sword reached him, he disappeared as did his assassins except for a few. "Percy!" Savannah, my daughter cried, bringing everyone back to the present. The Angels flashed to the wreckage, moving around bricks till it started to glow. "Everyone get back!" A dome surrounded us as it exploded, sending bits and pieces of dust and bricks everywhere.

Once everything dispersed, Percy slowly stood up as the Angels flashed towards him. "I'm fine." He said holding his hand up as they opened their mouths. "We tried flashing here but couldn't," Leo said. "My guess is you had something to do with that." Percy ignored him and turned towards the door and started to head towards it, but stumbled before Luke caught him.

"Let go of me." Luke shook his head. "Now, Luke!" He hesitated, then let go while he stood up. "I'm fine," he muttered. "Head back." He started to walk towards the door again but not even halfway, he collapsed back to the ground. I flashed towards him, wrapping my arms around him. He tensed and spoke. "Let go of me." His voice was cold.

I shook my head. "You need help. Let Apollo-" He shoved my hands off roughly. "I don't want help!" He glared at me till his eyes softened, replaced by weariness. "I don't need help." He whispered. "I need to get my job done." He stood up again and continued walking to the throne room doors before he suddenly collapsed.

"Andrew, take this bodies back. Alex, help him." Luke and the others appeared around Percy. "Apollo, we're borrowing your temple!" In a bright flash, they were gone.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Piper POV**

"Hello dear." I looked up in surprise and saw my mother standing in the doorway. "Lady Aphrodite." I dipped my head in respect. "No need for formalities here Piper." She sat down next to me. "What brings you here mother?" "I suppose I should ask you that same question. Why are _you_ here?" I looked down at Jason's unconscious form.

"Just needed somewhere peace and quiet," I said. "All of Olympus is in a frenzy, there's nowhere to rest." "And coming here helps?" I shrugged. "I guess, yeah." We fell into a lapse of silence before she spoke again. "Surprised by Percy's actions?" I stared at her in surprise. "What?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm more smarter than I let on dear. And, of course, news travels fast on Olympus." "Am I supposed to be surprised?" I threw my hands up in the air. "I saw it, the campers saw it. Everyone saw Percy drive a sword through someone without hesitation!" "What was he supposed to do? Let them take his head off?" "No-" "Then what was he supposed to do?" "Anything but that!"

My mother just looked at me. "He could've knocked them unconscious, could've disarmed them, anything but that! I could name a hundred different other reasons on what he could've done, but didn't." "What would you do?" I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" "If you were in Percy's position, what would you do? What would your first instinct be if you spun around and saw a sword getting ready to take your head off?" "Defend myself." She nodded.

"Percy had no choice. You've seen how sinister they are, everyone did. Do you think they would back away if Percy defeated them?" I shook my head. "You've seen it. They'll take any advantage they can over Percy, even killing a innocent person. They were trying to use his flaw against him, but Percy's loyalty is so shattered, he doesn't have to defend anyone." "You mean-" She nodded. "Percy did not have to defend anyone in that throne room, but he chose to, not because it was the right thing. Because he wanted to." She looked at Jason.

"Percy is a commander, like you, correct?" I nodded. "A army usually reflects their commanderd attitude. You are a daughter of Aphrodite. You are kind, sweet, caring, and your army mirrors that. Percy is a son of Poseidon. Brave, loyal, protective, but can be devastating when angered. The Angels of Chaos are like that. You seen their reaction when Jason attacked him. They went against their own parents to defend him. They even stood against someone who could kill them with a flick of their hand." She looked back at me.

"Before the second Great Prophecy, Percy asked the gods to claim their children and not to leave them alone in the world at the mercy of monsters. Many gods were angered by his decline of godhood and his offer, but not me. I took it as a lesson, hard for me, but I understood its reason. Children of the gods went against us when Kronos rose, mainly because we ignored them. I learned quite a bit from Percy Jackson. Yes, it was terrible he killed someone, but sometimes, you have to do things you never thought you would." She stood up and gestured for me to join her.

"Commanders are a key point when it comes to war. If they don't do their job, will everyone else do the same?" She questioned. "Percy said they were created three months after you became a commander for Chaos. But why create another army when she already has one? She stared at me. "Mother," I said confused. "Why are you staring at me?" "Because I want you to tell me why Chaos would create another army when she already has one?" "To have Percy." She sighed.

"Use your brain dear. Think about everything I told you." I thought about everything she told me, but still couldn't figure it out. "Who are you?" She questioned. "I'm Piper McLean." I said confused. "And who is Percy?" "Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. Two-Time Hero of Olympus and Bane of Kronos and Gaea..." I trailed off, realizing what she meant.

"Percy was everything she was looking for in a commander. Rid the guilt of all those he failed to save by bringing them back. Two armies, for two different reasons. Your army keeps the peace while Percy's army takes care of the more dangerous threats, thus why they are blessed with such power. Percy had too set a example for them, he had to act harsh and cold to make them tough. He hated it, most likely, the killing included. Eventually, Percy became that exact thing, forgetting who he really is. Forgetting the Percy Jackson we knew. Forgetting the once happy boy he was." She headed to the door.

"Do not act to rash my dear. There are many more things you don't know about Percy that I do. I will leave it up to Percy if he decides to tell you." "Wait!" She stopped and turned towards me. "Yes?" "How do you know all of this?" She smiled. "Like I said, I know more then I let on. Plus my boyfriend is the god of war, he's always blabbering on about these things." I looked at my mother stunned.

"The old Percy we knew is still in there, he's just locked beneath years of confusion, and of course, Omega and Archangel."

Linebreak

I walked through Apollo's temple, trying to find the room Percy's in till I noticed Poseidon sitting in a chair. "Lord Poseidon." He looked up when I called him. "Piper," he smiled tiredly. Only then did I realize the rings under his eyes. "What are you doing out here?" Before he could answer, someone else did. "Waiting to see Percy." I turned and saw the other Olympians and campers.

"I thought Apollo was tending him?" I said confused. "I thought I was too," Apollo said. "But when I flashed to his room, I ended up getting thrown out, rather rough, might I say." "The Angels have thrown anyone who entered out, they threw Annabeth off Olympus." Nico said.

My eyes widened. "Afterwards, no one seems very keen on entering." "She's okay though, right?" Everyone nodded. "No one's came out," I turned back to the door. "Ever since the battle in the throne room." _Percy must be hurt pretty bad if they haven't came out yet._ I thought worriedly before gripping the doorknob and turning it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Machai stepped in front of me, taking my hand off the doorknob. "Checking on Percy," I said annoyed. "What else would I be doing?" "Trying to get yourself killed." I glared at him. "Move Machai." He shook his head. I moved past him and turned the doorknob. "Piper-" Hailey started but I was already going inside the room.

The room was simple. A desk, a drawer, and a few other things were in the room, plus armor that was laying on the couches and sofas. "That's weird," I heard Apollo say confused. "I went in there not even a few minutes ago and they were instantly throwing me out." "Be quiet." Artemis hissed. "We don't want them to hear us." I walked into the living room, moving past the chairs till I heard voices in one of the bedrooms.

"Hasn't even twitched." I heard. "Possible he's in a coma, judging from all the wounds I'm seeing. Whatever kind of weapons they used, any type of ambrosia or nectar won't help, nor will any healing spells." "I can try another healing spell if you want." "It won't work Kimberly, if my healing won't work, yours won't either, nor will Michael or Lee's."

I tried to open the door silently, but it creaked, making me cringe. I expected one of them to yell at us for intruding, but they either didn't hear it or chose to ignore it, thinking we were someone else. Once I managed to open the door, I saw all the Angels in the room, lying on beds or were treating Percy while Percy himself lay on a bed, eyes closed.

When I saw Percy, I had to choke back a sob.

A shredded shirt lay on the table, along with a pair of jeans that wore barely hanging by a thread, along with a shredded cloak. Percy himself, looked terrible, and almost dead. "Oh, my son." Poseidon whispered, his voice broken.

Percy's upper body was purple and black. Every spot was either bruised or swollen. His right arm was gone of all flesh, revealing the mechanical parts that make up his arm, hearing the whizzing and whirring sounds. His once defined features on his face were gone. His left eye was swollen, his nose broken, a busted lip, and a bruise on his jaw. "These bruises need to go down." Calypso said. "If they don't, he'll have a breathing. It's already hard for him to breath." Andrew turned around, reaching for a cup of water till he saw us.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed, reaching for his sword while the others spun around, hands on their weapons. "We just want to see him." I said quickly as he turned towards me. "Get lost. I don't want to wake Percy up." He started to turn away till I snapped at him. "Who are you to prevent me from seeing him?" He turned towards me, a surprised expression on his face.

"I think you made your point in the throne room, when you looked at him like he was some kind of monster. You don't know the trials he goes through on a daily basis." He looked away, but I could've sworn I saw tears. "He looks at himself in the mirror and says he sees a monster, a killer. We try to convince him, but it's futile. Seeing you, he and I both thought, with a small sliver of hope, that maybe you could convince him that he isn't, but you proved me wrong, again." He turned his gaze back towards me, revealing ocean blue eyes that were filled with hate and pain.

I shook my head. "I-I didn't-" I couldn't find the words, Percy wanted my help and I threw it in his face. "He woke up, one time. A few days after the incident, and he asked the question I thought he would never ask. He wanted to see you." My eyes widened. "I could tell he was tired, his energy fading from him, but he held out to see you. If we weren't in this position, I would've argued with him. I sent Kimberly to find you, she did." He looked back at Percy.

"With the son of Jupiter, tending to him like a wounded dog," he spat. "Looking at him as if he's the only thing that matters in the whole universe. Not even realizing the person who was risking his life for you was dying. She came back, told me what she saw. I didn't want to tell him, but I couldn't hide it either, so I told him." He shook his head.

"Worst decision I ever made. It was like all hope left him, like the flames inside him got snuffed out. His breathing has been getting slower and slower after that. It's like he wants to die. If he dies, it's all your fault." He turned towards the other lieutenants and said a few words but I didn't register it, nor did I hear anything else.

My body felt numb. His words echoing in my head. _If he dies, it's your fault._ I could only stare at Percy, and feel guilt. _Please don't die Percy. I need you._ I was suddenly shoved roughly to the door. "Move," I heard before I was shoved to the door again. "Who do you think you are?!" Poseidon shoved off one's hands and glared at him. "That's my son!" "And he's our brother."

Leo and a few others walked up, pushing everyone out the door. "Watch it, _boy!_ " Artemis hissed, glaring at a boy but he scoffed and shoved her out the door, along with Aphrodite and Apollo. I turned towards Leo, "Leo, please," I pleaded, looking at him. "You have to let me see him." He just looked at me, then shook his head, getting ready to close the door. "Andrew was right. You messed up too many times. What happened in the throne room was the last straw."

Poseidon surged forward, but two lieutenants stopped him and threw him into Zeus and Hades. "Next time someone comes in, we're going to kill you." Leo was shutting the door till a foot stopped him. "Now boys," a female voice said. "Are you abusing the Olympians and their children?" Leo's eyes widened.

"Elise."

 **Been a while since I updated, my apologies. Hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**


End file.
